Conflict and Resolution
by xev
Summary: Will new people at the prison be a catalyst for finally bringing Daryl and Carol together? Is bringing them to the prison a mistake that could cost lives, or a miracle that could save them? Caryl
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first crack at Walking dead fanfiction. I'm used to Firefly and Lexx, but will try to keep with the tone of this show. There are OCs, but after introduction they are not central characters and will not be romantically linked to any Walking Dead character. Any constructive criticism is welcome, and I hope you enjoy! If I start to get too out of tone and take up some of my Firefly habits, I am sorry and will try better.**

**I'm a hardcore Caryler-just to warn you.**

**Also, I'm a Yankee and not used to a southern accent. Should it sound too grammatically correct, just use your imagination. :)**

It took a surprisingly short amount of time for the Woodbury residents to settle into a routine at the prison. After coming to grips with the fact they had been lied to by their former leader, which Karen was very useful in getting the point across, they seemed to accept their change in fortune rather easily. Another cell block had been cleared to allow enough space for all, but there was still a central eating area.

Extra supplies had not been an issue either. Woodbury was well stocked with more than enough of everything. Small groups had been making runs back and forth to gather all supplies at the prison. Storage was now an issue, but it was a welcome issue.

Rick was standing in the courtyard. He, Glenn, Tyreese and Daryl had just finished putting up a temporary gate on the outer fence. Clearing the yard had been easy after they had blocked the broken gate with the bus. Daryl was suddenly beside him, knocking him out of his daydreaming.

"Ya'll goin' to Woodbury to get the last of the stuff tomorrow?"

Rick turned to him with a sigh, "I guess we should. Not much left but it's something."

"Thinkin' instead of goin with you I'd go huntin."

Rick nodded. Even with all the dry goods they still needed meat. He sighed, "That's fine, but I got a request."

Daryl stiffened, "Yeah?"

"With the Governor still out there I'd like you to take someone with you."

Daryl shot him a look like Rick had lost his mind, "What the hell I gotta do that for? I'm better on my own."

Rick ran his hand through his hair, "I know, but I'd like it if someone was with you just in case. If something should happen, they'd be able to get back here and at least tell someone. It's a small request Daryl."

Daryl scoffed and Rick knew he would refuse. He needed to pull his trump card.

"It can even be Carol, just so someone is there."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at Rick and considered him for a moment. He then turned around and started to walk away. He threw a look over his shoulder, "Fine! I'll take Carol dammit."

The corner of Rick's mouth curled up as he heard the man grumble as he walked away. Daryl may be tough, but he wasn't hard to work with if you knew how.

The next morning was simple. They had planned ahead of time, but they had also been through this many times. Daryl and Carol had left at sunup. Carol trailing behind a scowling Daryl with a bag on her shoulder and a wave goodbye to everyone.

Rick, Glenn, Maggie and Karen were the ones to go to Woodbury. Karen was going because she was the only one left alive(aside from Philip, Martinez and Shumpert) who knew the layout of Woodbury and was physically capable of keeping up. They all piled in the Cherokee and set off.

The drive there had almost become routine over the last weeks since the Governor's attack and slaughter of his people. It didn't take long and they were getting out at the building they had come for. The town had been clear of walkers since day one. The last building to be emptied was a small storage building. Most of the stuff was at the prison, but some still remained.

Rick was about to go inside and help when the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He slowly turned around, but saw nothing. Knowing never to doubt his instincts be drew his gun and started across the street towards a small store they had emptied days before. He carefully stepped though the open door and did a short, but thorough search of the premises. Finding nothing he turned towards the door. Just as he was about to exit he felt a familiar cold metal on his neck.

"Now calm down buddy. I'm not going to hurt you."

It was a voice Rick had never heard before. The accent was like a newscaster when TV was still a thing. The voice sounded tired.

"I gotta ask you one question pal. Your friends over there are loading a baby seat. Do you have a baby or are you just taking it for fun?"

Rick stiffened at the man's question, but somehow didn't feel in danger, even with a gun to his neck. He decided to be honest. "We have an infant and a few children. Also one of ours is pregnant. " One of the Woodbury ladies was due any day now.

The voice seemed to consider this. He then swore under his breath, "How about medical supplies?"

"Yeah, all the supplies from here."

The voice swore again, "Ok chief, I'm kinda desperate here."

Suddenly the gun was handed over Rick's shoulder by the barrel. Rick grabbed it and turned around.

He looked right into the blue eyes of a soldier. An honest to God soldier. His uniform, while not immaculate, was all there. It hung off him a little but Rick could see why. The gaunt look of his face said it all. His blond hair was greasy and hung in his face. His arms raised slowly.

"We need your help."

Rick motioned for the man to proceed him out of the store. Immediately Glenn and Maggie rushed forward with guns drawn. They lowered them when they saw Rick had it under control.

Rick stopped the man with a hand on his shoulder, "Who's we?"

The man sighed, "There are five of us. One is injured and needs help immediately. One is an infant."

"Take us to them."

The man's shoulders slouched a little and as he walked away Rick could swear he heard under the man's breath "She's gonna kill me."

Somehow he didn't think the man meant Maggie or Karen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review**

All five people made their way down the street . He led them towards one of the many houses in Woodbury. He opened the door and walked in.

He yelled out, "Bob it's me."

There was an answering call of 'come in' from a back room. The man seemed to brace himself as he walked towards it. Rick and Glenn followed at a safe distance, while Maggie and Karen were left to guard the door and the street to protect against ambush.

The man they had been following entered the back room and gestured for Rick and Glenn to enter.

In side was a smaller , slim black man who looked at them with shock and something like fear. He was in a uniform much like the man they had been following. Behind him was a Hispanic lady clutching a sleeping baby, she simply looked confused. Against the back wall was a fair skinned woman in a tank top and cargo pants. She was sitting on the floor slouched over holding her side. She seemed to be having trouble breathing. She looked like a cross between pissed and stunned.

She wheezed and slurred her speech, "You have got to be kidding me Conner."

The blond man, now identified as Conner sighed, "We didn't have much choice."

Rick was quick to ask, "Has she been bitten?"

The black man, obviously Bob turned to him,"No she was shot two days ago."He looked quick from Rick to the woman and back. "Look, I'm a medic. All i need are some supplies and I can help her, but it needs to be quick."

The woman layed her head back with a short laugh, "Now you are both nuts."

Conner took a bracing inhale, "Lieutenant... "

She interrupted him but was fading, "Under no circumstances are we... going to go with... anyone. We can... Take care... Of..." She then passed out.

Bob turned to Rick as he went down to hold on to our wound. She still with us but not for long. Now are you going to help us or I might as well put a bullet ion her head right now."

The Hispanic woman seemed to just notice the other womans unconsciousness. She started speaking Spanish in a frantic tone. Conner looked at her then back at Rick and Glenn, "The Lieutenant was the only one who could understand her."

Glenn stepped forward and answered to scared lady with no problem at all. She seemed somewhat satisfied with his answer for the moment.

Rick and Conner both looked at him. Rick cocked his eyebrow at Glenn.

Glenn shrugged, "I learned in high school and used it when I delivered pizzas. I was the only one who could deliver to Hispanic families so I did it all the time."

Conner cocked a little grin,"That was not the language I expected out of that mouth."

Bob stood up, obviously frustrated,"I need an answer. Are you going to help us?"

Rick only took a minute to think, "Yes." He then turned around and yelled at Maggie, "Go get the car and bring it here. We need to get back as soon as we can."

Conner had followed them, "We have two vehicles I'd like to bring with if we can. An SUV and a car."

Rick sighed, "You can bring them but they will be searched back at camp."

Conner nodded, "That seems fair. With Bob helping the lieutenant and Rosalita with the baby I'll need another driver.

"Glenn can drive for you since he's the only one to understand Rosalita anyway."

They got all three cars lined up outside. They loaded the unconscious woman in the SUV along with Bob who was at her side holding her wound. Glenn drove that with Rosalita and the baby in the passenger seat. Conner insisted on driving the car. He stated it was the Lieutenant's car and she was already going to to be pissed at him for this so why not add driving her car too. Rick drove the Cherokee with Maggie and Karen, leading the way. No one in any of the cars said anything on the way back to the prison.

After going through both gates as fast as possible, Rick jumped out of the car and screamed for someone to tell Hershel he had a patient coming. Thinking about how that would sound he added to tell him it wasn't Glenn or Maggie.

Conner and Bob carried the patient carefully behind Rick. The other's followed with Rosalita asking quiet questions of Glenn. Maggie stopped Glenn at the table and asked him to get the woman and baby some food. Glenn nodded with a small smile and led Rosalita to the kitchen. Karen stayed behind to help him. Maggie hurried to help her father. By the time she got there it was obvious she wasn't needed. Bob and Hershel were deep in discussion while preparing the lieutenant. They were talking about collapsed lungs and centesis needles. She went inside and closed the curtain as Rick pulled Conner out.

Rick turned to Conner,"We have a few things to talk about."

Conner nodded and followed Rick outside. Rick sat him down on the benches outside and sat next to him. He waved his hand for Conner to start.

He sighed, "Where do you want me to start?"

"How about how she got shot?"

"Bob, the lieutenant and I have been traveling pretty much since this started. Maybe two weeks ago we came across Rosalita, the baby, her husband, and her brother in law. By the time we got to them Rosalita's husband had been bitten in the shoulder. We waited with them for him to die. When the time came the brother in law put the guy down. After that the guy seemed to lose it completely. And then three days ago he just went nuts and took off. We followed him. We found him day before yesterday and the Lieutenant tried to talk him down, but the guy tried to shoot Rosalita. Lieutenant pushed her out of the way, but got the bullet herself. I shot that bastard and ever since then we've been looking for medical supplies so Bob can fix her. We came across that town this morning and it looked promising, but everything was cleared out."

Rick nodded,"We've been bringing all the supplies here after we brought what was left of the residents here."

Conner smirked, "I guess we both have stories to tell."

There was a sigh from the former sherif, "Ain't that the truth."

Just then there was the sound of the gate opening for someone. Rick looked up to see Daryl carrying in a deer with Carol beside him carrying his crossbow. Rick sighed again. "Ain't that the truth."


	3. Chapter 3

**All Spanish translations are done over the internet, so I'm sorry If they are not accurate. Translations will come later by way of Glenn.**

** I changed to T rating-it's all language anyway**

**Love to get reviews and questions**

**Sorry it's short, but that necessary for story breaks- I don't really do cliffhangers**

The hunt had been successful in two ways. They had gotten a deer and Daryl hadn't had to put up with anyone he didn't like. When Rick had asked him to take someone else with him he had been pissed, thinking he'd have to let some Woodbury newcomer tag along who wouldn't know shit about hunting and would yap the whole time. The only person he'd hunted with on a regular basis was Merle, and even that wasn't great. Merle was a great tracker but couldn't shut his face for two seconds. Daryl hadn't ever hunted with Carol, but it didn't turn out that bad. She was quiet, which was the most important part, she paid attention and knew how to walk thought had occurred to him that she was like that because of that asshole Ed, but he had shoved it away so he could concentrate, and the old anger that came up whenever he thought of Carol's thankfully dead husband wouldn't get in the way.

He looked over at her and saw her smile as she saw him out of the corner of her eye. He smirked back and faced forward again.

Although he was usually more observant, he was lost in thought until they made the second gate. He paused at the two new cars and the blond man talking to Rick. Goddamn it! He was already uncomfortable with the Woodbury people and now Rick brings in more strangers. Son of a bitch!

Carol went on to enter the prison and make her way to the kitchen while Daryl fumed for a second before storming off to finish cleaning his deer. The entire time he was trying to calm himself at the thought of even more people to deal with.

What made it worse was that the Woodburians were used to his brother, so scowling at them wasn't delivering on the intended result. He'd had to snap at a few to get them the hell away from him. That got him a dirty look from Carol. What the fuck else was he supposed to do?

He wasn't in the best mood by the time he was done, but he had calmed considerably. He walked into the kitchen and Glenn was talking to a woman he didn't know with a baby. This just got better and better.

He was walking to his cell to clean up. The woman looked up at him and narrowed her eyes a bit. Her eyes went wide with a huge smile on her face. She screamed, "El ángel con la ballesta!"

She then came rushing toward Daryl and threw her one arm not holding the baby around his neck. Daryl staggered back with wide eyes as the woman continued to ramble on in Spanish.

Glenn quickly got up and peeled the woman off of Daryl but she didn't stop talking a mile a minute. Carol and Karen were standing by the kitchen area speechless.

Glenn interrupted the woman and got her to slow down. She then turned to him and talked slower.

Glenn looked at Daryl, "She says you saved her family a while back on a bridge."

Daryl didn't know what shocked him more, the sight of a Korean speaking Spanish or finally recognizing the woman. He was amazed she survived, let alone the baby.

He then realized they were looking at him waiting for a response. He looked away quick, "Weren't nothin'"

Glenn watched the hunter walk away then turned back to Rosalita. He motioned for her to sit back down and tell him the rest of the story.

Carol didn't speak Spanish, but from the look on Glenn's face she had to hear this story later.

Daryl wanted to wait until the talking died down a bit before venturing out of his cell again, but with all the new people that never happened. He waited a few hours then couldn't take it anymore. He sprung from his bed and made his way cautiously towards the kitchen. He peeked around the corner to make sure that woman was gone.

Carol didn't turn around from her spot at the sink, "Your fan club has gone with Glenn to settle the baby down to sleep."

Daryl walked towards her, "That ain't funny."

She turned to him with a smile, "I beg to differ."

Daryl scoffed at that but didn't comment further. "What the hells with the new people? Rick takin' in more strays?"

Carol sighed, "They found them in Woodbury. One of them was injured and needed help. They also needed a safer place for the baby."

"Pfft" Was Daryl's only response to that. "Gonna go take over watch."

Carol smiled to herself as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick watched a Daryl went to the watch tower even though it wasn't anywhere near his watch. He sighed. He knew these last weeks hadn't been easy for the private man and new people wasn't going to improve that any.

He turned to Conner,"Let's go see how your Lieutenant is doing."

When he got to the cell designated as the infirmary(they hadn't gotten to clearing the real infirmary yet) Bob and Hershel were standing talking.

"How's our patient?"

Hershel looked up and nodded, "She should recover as long as the infection dies down."

Bob smiled, "There is no infection that can kill that woman."

Hershel wasn't as sure, "We should take precautions just in case."

Rick knew what he meant and pulled his handcuffs from his belt. He went to put them on. Afterwards he looked at both the new men and neither seemed surprised or to have a problem with it.

Suddenly Bob looked uncomfortable, "I hear your the man in charge Rick."

He nodded, "You could say that."  
A loaded sigh came from the medic, "I think we need to sedate her for a few days until the stitches can take hold and we can be sure the infection is under control."

Rick and Hershel were confused. "May I ask why?"

"The Lieutenant is not going to stay in bed at all if she is awake. The woman is as stubborn as they come and I know for a fact she won't listen. She hates being looked after or looking weak. If she's awake she will be up and about even if she has to crawl. It will also put off her yelling for a few days and will vastly improve the lives of those around her."

Rick looked over at Conner who nodded, "She's an ok person when she's healthy, but she's an epic bitch when she's not."

Rick couldn't stop himself from smiling a little, "If you think it's for the best and Hershel has no objections."

The vets eyes were wide, "Well, I guess it can't hurt, but no more than two days. We can set up an IV to give her fluids. Never done it before though..."

"Then you do what you think is best. Hershel can you meet with me in a few minutes? I'll send in Tyreese to watch over our new guests."

Hershel nodded and Rick was off to gather his people.

* * *

Hershel, Rick, Glenn and Maggie met just outside.

Rick started his meeting off by getting right to the point. "I have a plan for getting to know our new potential residents. We all get one person to stay with and talk to and try to make sure all the stories are straight. We'll meet in two days after the Lieutenant wakes up. Glenn, you take Rosalita and the baby since you are the only one who can talk to her."

"Actually, one of the old Woodbury woman can speak Spanish." He looked around at he others for a second then nodded, "But that's not the point. No problem."

Rick smirked and went on, "Hershel and Maggie will take turns watching over the Lieutenant and being with Bob. Anything you can learn. I'll take Conner. Is everyone clear?"

The others nodded.

"Good, if nothing comes up talk to you in two days."

* * *

The first two days were uneventful as Bob sedated his boss. It was now time however to let her wake up. She wasn't anywhere near healed, but she was better than she would have been. Rick still insisted on handcuffs, but just on one hand. The hand that wasn't on the side of her injury. Bob had asked not to be around when she woke up, so Hershel shoo'd Maggie and him away to get some food. He then picked up a book and read next to the still sleeping woman.

He didn't even hear her wake up but his attention was drawn by her scratchy voice, "I'm usually not into this sort of thing, " She held up her bound hand, " and you are a bit older than I'm used to but hell I'll try anything once."

He looked up to a face he was seeing awake for the first time. He ignored the innuendo, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot." She then ran her tongue around her mouth for a second, "Then sedated and handcuffed. Not my favorite but unfortunately not a first."

He stored that away for later inquiry.

She continued, "Where are my boys and Rosalita?"

"They are just fine. You've been with us for two days."

"How about letting me talk to them?"

Hershel stood, "That's not my call. I'll go get the man you need to talk to."

He put down his book and walked off.

* * *

Hershel had come to see him an hour ago to tell him the patient was awake. Rick had gotten caught up in an argument between two Woodbury people and had to solve that ridiculous squabble. He walked into the cell.

She was laying back reading the book Hershel had left there, with TWO unbound hands.

"Who let you out of the cuffs?"

She didn't look up, "I did. Got tired to waiting. You the leader here?"

"I'm Rick Grimes."

Then she looked up,"Can I see my people or am I confined to quarters?"

"When you are well enough you can do what you want."

He was stunned to see her stand up with only a little help from the bed. "Lets go then. Time's wasting."

He was still stunned as he led her to see Rosalita.

The visit with the Hispanic woman was brief, but it was obvious Rosalita trusted her. When he led her to see the men, Glenn followed after saying goodbye to Rosalita and leaving her in the care of the other women.

The two soldiers were outside sitting on the same bench Rick had led Conner to the first day. As they approached the men stood up. The Lieutenant asked to be allowed to talk privately and Rick walked 50 yards to Maggie and Glenn who were waiting.

They all watched the three newcomers out of the corner of their eyes as they started talking.

Rick looked around, "Where's Hershel?"

Maggie answered, "He had to look in on Sam."

Rick nodded. Sam was a man of about 70. He had come from Woodbury and had chronic problems with arthritis and various other ailments. Just then Daryl walked up with his crossbow over his back, as always.

Rick nodded again. "Good, now that were all here I'd like to see what everyone thought."

Glenn spoke first, "Rosalita and baby David seem really nice. I've compared stories with Maggie and everything seems to match up with the story of how they met and any other information."

Rick sighed,"Yeah, Maggie and I have compared notes too and it seems like they are telling the truth. I guess this is more about what you think of them. Rosalita and the baby obviously are no threat but what's everyone's opinion the others?"

Maggie shrugged. "Daddy likes Bob. I do to even though he can be a little dark at times, but I would suppose I can see that. The only thing was I could get him to talk about everyone except the Lieutenant. Every time I asked about her he would say she's a private person."

Rick looked down at the ground, "Same thing with Conner. God knows the man talks endlessly about anything except her."

Glenn looked worried, "You think she's dangerous?"

Rick snuck a glace her way. She was still talking to Conner and Bob. Neither one of them looked scared. "I don't think so, but she has been unconscious. We'll keep an eye on her."

Rick looked at Daryl. The hunter shrugged and looked away. Rick thought, 'Thanks for the help Daryl.'

Rick was saved from trying to drag a response out of him by the approach of the Lieutenant.

She stopped in front of them with her hands on her hips. "So, do we pass inspection?"

Rick raised his eyebrows, "Do we?"

She shrugged, "Remains to be seen." She turned to Daryl, "I guess you are el ángel con la ballesta that Rosalita has talked about since we met her."

Daryl ducked his head and scoffed. Glenn snicked which drew Daryl's attention, "What the hell does that mean anyway wiseass?"

He cleared his throat, "The angel with the crossbow."

Daryl wished he hadn't asked. Now he was even more uncomfortable. Dammit.

The Lieutenant continued, "So where is el pendejo con una mano?" ( the asshole with one hand)

There was silence and then everyone looked at Glenn. His face turned red, "Um, put nicely it's the not nice man with one hand." He turned to the new woman. "That was Daryl's brother." He pointed to Daryl, "He died."

The Lieutenant's eyebrows went up and she turned to Daryl, "Well...Don't I feel like a frickin' asshole."

Daryl didn't respond, just glared.

She shrugged, "So, now that I have made everyone sufficiently uncomfortable, I was wondering if I could talk to Rick in private."

Rick gestured for her to lead off and followed her as she did. Daryl went in the other direction, again towards the watchtower. Glenn and Maggie stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before turning and heading inside.

* * *

Rick and the woman stopped after about 50 feet. The former sheriff started with the most obvious question, "What do you want us to call you? Or is it just Lieutenant?"

The woman smirked, "Gwen is fine. Can't tell military men not to use rank, but I gave up on it a while ago. Is is officer Grimes?"

He was a little taken back, "Rick is fine. It was Sheriff, but I guess I agree with you on that."

Gwen sighed heavily, "I have been asked by my men to ask for permission to stay here, as they seem to think it's a safe place."

Rick nodded." I don't see a problem with that as long as you go by our rules."

"We will provide for ourselves. I can hunt, and of course we can all do guard work. Bob is of course a medic. We just need a place to finally rest, and my guys need nutrition. Haven't been able to find much except meat in quite a while. It would be nice to sleep without having to jump at every single noise, if you get me?"

He nodded, after 8 months on the road he absolutely sympathized. "I do have e few conditions. Conner let us search the SUV but said the car was yours and wouldn't let us near it. I'd like to search that just to be sure."

Gwen stiffened a bit but then relaxed, "As long as I am with you when you do it, no problem."

"I appreciate that."

"I do have some conditions of my own however."

Rick straighted a bit, not sure where this was headed.

"My men are soldiers, not assassins. We don't kill innocent people. I will not send them out to raid camps and take what belongs to others. Someone comes here and starts shooting is one thing, but those who aren't a threat are another."

Rick nodded, "Understood and respected."

"One other thing, " She sighed. "I have rather strong feelings about men forcing themselves on women and little girls. Should you or yours participate in such activities, it would be best just to let us go on our way now. You will not like my reaction if I find out about it later."

Rick puffed out his chest a little defensively, "I would never allow that among anyone here. I found that kind of crap disgusting before the world ended."

Gwen held up her hands, "Good, but you have to realize that not all share that conviction. Unfortunately we have run across many that don't."

He deflated and sighed, "So have we." he nodded. "Anything else?"

She smiled, "I hope you realize how I mean this Rick. I will put myself and my men under you command, but I will be watching."

Rick smiled a little himself, "I hope you realize how I mean it when I say I'll be watching too."

"Good, I should get back to bed before Bob burns holes through me with his eyes."  
It was only then Rick realized how pale she really was. Just two days ago she was unconscious with a hole in her side and a collapsed lung.

She walked past him towards the prison and put her hands up in surrender to Bob, who was waiting very impatiently. He followed her inside and Rick could see she was being harassed all the way inside.

A small smile lit up his face. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Then he thought about Daryl and Carl. He sighed. Maybe it would be. Nothing's easy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please, please, please review. I need guidance. Does any of this make sense or not? I will get to some Caryl romance I promise. Lots of stuff I had to look up here. I tried to make it as simple as possible while still sounding authentic. Anything I screwed up or any questions please ask.**

After talking to Glenn, Carol made her way to the last remaining guard tower. They were using it until they could get the others at least somewhat repaired. It may be a while since that repair had taken a back seat to other plans for the prison, starting with the addition of a garden. Now that the yard had been reclaimed from the walkers, the work would start soon.

She made sure to make noise, as startling the hunter was never a good idea. When she opened the door he was sitting in a chair waiting for her. She gestured with the plate of food she had made up and walked to him. He took it from her without a word.

"So I hear you met the new people today."

A grunt was her only answer.

"What did you think?"

He shrugged.

Carol sighed, "Daryl, I'm really beginning to love these conversations I have with myself."

Daryl eyed her carefully, but said nothing.

"Anything at all would be appreciated."

"Like what?"

" What do you think of the new people?"

He shrugged again, "Don't know much, don't care to."

Carol leaned up against the tower wall, "I know you're having a hard time with so many people here but you can't hide out in the watch tower all day every day."

Daryl handed her back the plate and stood up, "I ain't hidin."

"Daryl, since we came back from hunting I have brought all your meals up here. Whenever you're not on watch you are sitting outside as far as you can from anyone. They're not that bad, you know."

He walked to the farthest corner from her and turned to lean against the wall, "What's the difference?"

Carol sighed and looked at her feet, "I miss you."

He shifted uncomfortably.

"I miss talking to you. I miss seeing you and Judith together."

He started to pace again,"Don't you get enough help from those damn people. You don't need me."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "It's not a matter of needing help. It's a matter of... I just... miss you is all."

Daryl scoffed, "Whatever."

Carol finally approached him, "Is it so unbelievable that I want you around?" He stopped in front of her but didn't look at her. "Don't you miss me at all?"

"Woman I see you every damn day!"

"For a moment as you pass by or across the yard."  
He looked at her then, "What do you want?"

Her shoulders slumped, "I want you to find some peace is all. Maybe to be a little happy."  
He narrowed his eyes at her, "Not exactly the right time or place is it?"

Carol reached out and put her hand on his arm, "Could you please just try? Not everyone is that bad." She was happy when he didn't pull back. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Daryl scoffed, "Where? Anyways I'm on watch."

"Glenn will be up here soon, I asked him to take over."

Daryl stiffened a bit.

She looked into his eyes, "Please?"

He looked away and sighed. "Fine dammit. Don't know why the hell you'd want to, but whatever."

Carol smiled her little victory as she could hear Glenn making his way up the stairs. She stepped back from Daryl as Glenn entered. She went down the stairs, making sure Daryl was behind her.

* * *

Later that night Rick had told everyone that watch shifts were restricted to four hours a day per person. Daryl had wondered how the hell he was going to cope with all these damn people if he couldn't get away from them. He hadn't counted on Carol. In addition to hunting with her, they started taking walks together. Most of the time they didn't even talk, they just walked around the prison grounds.

Daryl was even a little disappointed four days later when Rick asked about going on a run. They were going a little further out and would be gone overnight. Woodbury had provided them with basics and even a few luxuries, but things they needed for growing crops were things they would need to search for. They gathered in the dining area to plan their trip.

Rick was standing by the stairs, "It's gonna be Daryl, Glenn, Tyreese and myself."

Glenn cleared his throat, "Actually Rick I had an idea. Maybe you should stay here."

Rick looked stunned, "Why?"

"If anything goes wrong here, you're the one that everybody likes and trusts. The Woodbury people listen to you. If we get attacked you're the best person to be here to lead everyone."  
Tyreese nodded, "Actually, I agree. Someone needs to stay here and be in charge. Everyone's taken to you the most."

Rick didn't look happy as he considered it, "I'm not going to sit here and let you all do all the work."

Glenn put up his hands, "No one's saying forever, just until we all get to know and trust each other better."  
Rick looked at his feet and put his hands on his hips. "So you just want it to be you, Daryl and Tyreese."

Glenn started to nod but Carol stepped up, "I think I should go to."

Daryl scoffed from his spot leaning on the wall, "That ain't gonna happen."  
Carol crossed her arms, "And why not."

"What the hell you need to come for?"

"A woman needs to come along on runs to make sure certain things don't get missed and that we get the right things."

Glenn looked offended, "I thought we'd been doing ok."

Carol smiled at him, "You have Glenn, but with so many women here now is can be difficult for men to know what to get."

Daryl still wasn't convinced, "Make a damn list!"

Carol looked at him, frustrated, "So if I say Rosalita needs a side closure nursing bra you boys will know what that is?"

That statement was met by nothing but blank stares.

Daryl wasn't done, "Maggie can come with."

"Maggie needs to help her father with some plans for the infirmary. Now that Bob's here he wants to get moving on that when the garden is done."

Daryl was going to argue further but was cut off by Rick, "I'm sure Carol will be safe with you three with her."

Daryl got up and threw himself down on the small stairs to the outside with a huff. Carol rolled her eyes. Rick and Glenn had to stifle smiles.

There was a voice from behind them all, "Four. I'll go."

Everyone turned to see the now recovered Lieutenant standing there.

Rick wasn't happy, "I don't think now is the time."

"Actually I was more informing than asking. I have to go searching anyway, I just thought as long as I was going I would help you guys too. If that's not cool I'll go on my own."

Rick thought for a second, then looked at Daryl. The hunter shrugged. Again being very helpful.

Rick turned back to her, "Fine, as long as we search your car before you go."

Gwen shrugged, "Sounds good." She started to walk out to the yard. Everyone followed. Curiosity about the large black car had been running rampant since it showed up.

She approached the car and took out what looked like a key chain with no keys on it. She pushed a button on the circular remote and the cars headlights flashed. She opened the front door and leaned over the drivers seat. Rick was right behind her and could see her push several buttons on what he though was a radio. She then came back out and opened the back door.

Rick hadn't understood why it was such a big deal that they wait for her since the car looked to be empty. Rick looked around at the crowd gathering. He hadn't been the only one.

Gwen sighed, "I had this custom built. It has several features not found on a standard car that I will have to explain. It is my baby." She turned to Rick. "And everything within it is my property and will stay that way."

She was clearly waiting for acknowledgment so Rick nodded. She continued to wait. Rick cleared his throat, "Agreed."

She then went to the back seat and pushed down the upright part to reveal a compartment. She sighed, "This is the M24 Reconfigured Sniper Weapon System. The US army moved on to the M110 semi-automatic, but I have always liked this one better. I'm pretty accurate, but Conner is the one to set up as a sniper. He did it for three years. I've added night vision and a slightly longer range cartridge."

She put the cushion back and pulled the sea forward and then up, revealing another compartment. "This is my M4 Carbine. This and the M24 I haven't used much. Bullets are too large and too fast. Not really necessary for the dead. Tend to be an extreme overkill," She smirked, "So to speak. Used to have an M16 but I sold that a few years ago. I like the M4 better."

She put the seat back in it's original position and closed the door. She then reached under the car and pulled out a shotgun, "Sawed this off myself." She then put it back and moved to the trunk. She opened it and pulled the sides down. "This is for extra ammo." Those were replaced and she reached out and pulled out another side, "This too." She then let out a big sigh, looked at Rich and then pulled up the trunk bottom. "This is my usual armaments, or what I use most often. Two Beretta 92G-SD's with silencers, Two Desert Eagle .357 Magnum." She then took out a holster, put it on her hips, and loaded them with the Berettas. "Also have a few hunting knives and a few specialized toys." She strapped on an ankle holster with a hunting knife as well as one at her waist.

She sighed again. "I haven't really used these since the world ended, but I really should." She took out two curved blades about 8 inches long, "I had these custom made in India. Great for close combat with multiple assailants. I even have a shoulder holster made for them." She put them back in their place in the trunk and replaced the cover on the compartment, "That's it. You wanted to search, go ahead, but that's all that will be of any interest."

Rick stood there stunned. There wasn't a sound from the crowd either. The crowd slowly started to retreat back to their duties while Rick just stood there unable to think of anything to say.

Gwen waived her hand in front of his face, "Was that all you wanted? Can I go now?"

He was finally shocked out of silence. "What did you do before all this?"

Gwen sighed, "I was in the military working for the government. I did the jobs no one saw on CNN. I didn't exist."

She then shut the trunk.

"Are you comfortable with me going with your people or not?"

Rick looked over at Daryl who looked just about as stunned as he was. He then looked at Glenn who looked rather green. He turned back to Gwen, "One minute."

He gestured for Glenn and Daryl to go with him a ways away to talk. The three men looked at each other in silence until Rick broke the tension,"What the hell?"

Glenn just nodded and Daryl ran his hand through his hair.

* * *

It was after much discussion that they were finally off on their journey. Daryl was driving the Prius with Tyreese and Carol riding with him. Glenn was in Gwen's car with her driving.

Glenn was extremely nervous, even after Conner and Bob's assurances about her. Unfortunately, when Glenn got nervous, he talked. He didn't notice that an hour into the drive Gwen hadn't said a word and he had told her most of his life story and was now starting on his love of Maggie.

Suddenly, Gwen honked the horn and pulled over. She got out of the car. Glenn did too, but he stood there confused.

Daryl had stopped ahead of them and gotten out of his car. "What's wrong?"

"Either we switch passengers or Glenn doesn't make it to the first stop."

Daryl smirked and bent o talk to his passengers. Tyreese got out and walked towards her car. Glenn very quickly got into the Prius.

Gwen asked Tyreese before he got in the car, "Please tell me you can shut up."

Tyreese nodded with a small smile and got in.

They got back on the road. Daryl was watching the road but had a little smile on his face. Glenn was in the passenger seat looking out the side window. Carol was in the back with her hand over her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed. I hope to make Gwen more likable, but this will NOT be Daryl/OC. Love to everyone for sticking with me. Sort of an in-between chapter. Comments and reviews are welcome and encouraged.**

The rest of the journey happened without any drama. They got out of their cars on the edge of town. Their goal was a large home improvement store on the edge of a medium size town. As they entered the parking lot at full alert, they were all amazed there were no walkers. Never letting their guard down, they went across the parking lot and to the front doors. They were locked, but as they were glass, Daryl was able to quietly break one and they entered the store.

As they had expected, things such as food and camping supplies were picked through, but the gardening area was untouched. They were all still confused as to the lack of walkers. Glenn and Gwen went and pulled the cars up to the entrance. The problem they were running into was too many supplies.

Glenn was arguing for leaving it for later, "We can come back a few times."

Daryl wasn't happy with that, "Not enough gas for that. Either now or never."

Having just arrived back after taking off to get her own supplies, Gwen had no opinion. The boys continued to argue in hushed tones until Carol spoke up, "Why don't we just steal a moving van or a truck and trailer. There has to be one around here somewhere."

The guys all stood in silence as they contemplated her solution.

Daryl nodded, "Be right back."

The hunter took off as the others continued to collect supplies. They had a sizable pile by the time Daryl returned with a large cube van he had found at the rear of the store. He backed it up to the door and they started loading. They had almost filled it when it started to get dark. They decided on staying in the cars inn the parking lot. After much argument Glenn took first watch, then Tyreese in four hour shifts. They would get started early, fill the rest of the truck with whatever they could find, and then head home. Sleeping space was at a minimum since the cars were filled with supplies. Gwen took her car. Glenn and Tyreese would switch off with the Prius, and Daryl and Carol would share the van.

* * *

They all ate supper in their cars and again, no walkers showed up.

Tyreese woke them all in the morning and they all went into the front of the store for breakfast. Carol prepared it. Glenn, Tyreese and Daryl sat around in silence. Gwen sat about 50 feet away, waiting for the others. Carol fed the boys and them looked at Gwen. She had said she didn't want anything, but Carol wanted a conversation starter. She grabbed a plate for herself and one for the other woman and made her way over.

Gwen only looked at Carol when she arrived. She took the plate from her and watched as Carol sat next to her.

Carol looked over at her and smiled, "How are you this morning?"

Gwen looked a little suspicious, "Fine."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah."

Carol paused,"So where are you from?"

Gwen's eyes narrowed even further,"Why?"

Carol shrugged, "Just getting to know you."

Gwen looked over at he guys who were trying desperately not to look at the girls, "Minnesota originally."

"Oh," Carol paused, "Cold up there."

"I guess."

"So how'd you end up in Georgia?"

Gwen put her finished plate down and finally turned towards Carol, "Did you want something specific?"

Carol was worried she had angered her, "No, I just was curious. Sorry."

Carol got up and started to walk away only to be stopped by Gwen's voice,"Wait, come on back."

Carol did. Gwen sighed, "I'm sorry, I just haven't ever been a conversation person. I didn't mean to be a bitch."

Carol smiled,"You weren't. I just thought since we'd be around each other maybe we could just talk. I haven't been around a woman even close to my age in a while."

Gwen chucked, "Neither have I. Rosalita is nice, but we really have nothing in common."

Carol asked, "How old are you anyway? You kind of have one of those faces that's hard to judge."

Gwen smiled at that. "Heard that before. Actually I'm 37. You?"

"43. Or 44 by now, not really sure"

"Anyway, Georgia was my idea. The guys just sort of came along since they didn't have family left."

"Do you?"

"Maybe, I had an uncle that was traveling down here when this all happened. Not sure where he ended up."

Carol nodded, "I understand that. I lost my only family in this. I guess I should be happy I at least know what happened to them."

Daryl got up then and told them all to start getting ready to travel home.

Finishing packing didn't take very long. They filled the extra space with extra blankets, towels, toys and anything else they could shove in. It would make for a tight ride back, but they needed to pack all they could. Tyreese and Glenn would drive the van. Daryl would be in the Prius and Carol would ride with Gwen.

They all took a moment before leaving to look around and wonder about the lack of people or walkers in this area. Daryl barricaded the door so they could return when they could.

As they left the town and headed back to the prison, Carol smiled and turned to Gwen who was driving, "How long do I get to stay?"

Gwen lifted one eyebrow, "Just don't talk constantly and no mention of your sex life and I'll be fine."

Carol laughed and put her hand over her face, "Oh no Glenn. He didn't."

"Oh yes he did. That was only the last straw. Do you know why he won't eat peas? Unfortunately I do."

Carol giggled a little more,"He babbles when he's nervous. He used to do that around Daryl all the time. Fortunately he got over that. He will with you too."

"I hope sooner rather than later. I had to assign quiet hours with Conner on the road, but at least he kept some matters private."

Carol shrugged, "Well at least that's one thing you won't have to worry about with me. No sex life to talk about."

Gwen scoffed and said sarcastically, "Yeah right. Like I buy that."

Carol looked at her confused, "What?"

Gwen shot her a look, "So you are telling me you and Daryl are together and don't have sex. For God sake you almost vibrate when you're in the same room."

Carol's eyes grew wide, "What do you mean? Daryl and I aren't together."

Gwen turned to her as best she could while still driving, "You have to be kidding me. You aren't?"

"No, of course not. What would make you think that?"

"I don't know subtle things. Or maybe it's the fact that everyone says you are."

Carol's mouth dropped open, "Who told you that?"

"Just ask any of the old people. They are always referring to you as his woman or to Daryl as your husband."

Carol thought she would die of embarrassment, "I can't belive that. Did Glenn or Hershel say anything?"

Gwen shook her head, "No not them."

"Rick, Maggie, Beth, or how about Daryl?"

Gwen scoffed, "Certainly not him. Haven't said two words to him. Come to think of it it's just been the older people. Oh and Karen."

Carol's eyes somehow got wider. "Karen!"

"Yeah."

"Oh God."

Gwen shifted her eyes between Carol and the road, "Are you alright?"

Carol wasn't listening. She was wondering how to tell Daryl the Woodbury people thought they were together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoping this doesn't go too outside character. Please review ;)**

Carol could tell Gwen was worried about her silence all the way back to the prison. She asked several times if Carol was ok which got a nod in response. The only thing Carol could think about, however, was how exactly she was going to tell a VERY private man that more than half the population of the prison thought he and she were together.

If it were just her involved she would laugh it off and correct the misconception. However, she knew Daryl wouldn't take it that way. He definitely would have a major problem. Anyone asking or even thinking about his private life was in for at the very least a serious glare and perhaps a punch to the face.

Carol thought about it anyway and didn't understand. What would make the Woodburians think a man like Daryl would think of her that way? She may have had her fantasies, but she knew the reality. Daryl Dixon was not going to end up with a used up old woman. Carol still recognized Ed's voice in her head even after all this time, but it was still hard to not think of herself as Ed's pathetic, ugly, worthless wife. 15 years of thinking that did not just disappear.

Even though she was able to see at least some value in herself now, she certainly was not the kind of woman a man like him would want. She may not be useless, but that was a far cry from worthy of that title.

Carol's self depreciating thoughts were interrupted by their arrival back at the prison. She got out and greeted everyone in silent smiles and brief hugs. She saw an opportunity when Tyreese's sister Sasha joined him and Glenn talking. She jogged to catch up to them. Sasha greeted her but Carol got right to business, "I need to ask a very serious question. Tyreese, do you think Daryl and I are together?"

All three looked a little stunned. Tyreese looked at his sister and back at Carol, "Of course we know about that we've been here for a month!"

Glenn's face somehow got even more stunned, "What?"

Carol looked at him, "The people from Woodbury all think Daryl and I are a couple."

Glenn sputtered a bit before looking back at the siblings, "Really?"

Tyreese shrugged, "Is it supposed to be a secret?"

Sasha caught on sooner, "Wait, you really aren't?"

Carol covered her face and shook her head, "No, and now I have to tell Daryl."

Glenn put his hand on her shoulder, "Whoa, whoa wait a minute there. Lets think about this for a second. Maybe going up to him and blurting it out is not the best idea."

Carol put her hands on her hips, "Do you have a better idea?"

"Actually I do."

* * *

Walking away from Glenn with his plan in her mind made her feel a bit better. Telling Rick about it was hard, but he was understanding about the situation. He would pull Daryl outside while Carol told the others inside the truth.

As Rick walked towards the hunter who was cleaning his bow in the courtyard, he didn't know quite how to start the Daryl looked up he still wasn't sure.

Rick nodded to his second in command, "Can we talk about something?"

Daryl grimaced, "Ain't one conversation in the world ever started like that ended good."

Rick nervously laughed,"Anyway, Carol discovered something today that you might be interested in."

The mention of Carol got Daryl's attention, "What?"

"Seems the people from Woodbury are under the impression," Rick paused and sighed, "That you and Carol are together."

Daryl didn't react at first then he stood up, "Like, together, together?"

Rick prepared for the explosion, "Yeah."

It didn't come. Daryl looked confused for a moment then started to pace.

Rick rushed to reassure him, "Carol is inside right now setting everything right. It will all be taken care of."  
Daryl stopped and looked at their leader. He paused then looked out in the distance, "Good."

He started to walk towards the gate.

Rick didn't follow but did ask, "Where are you going?"

Daryl mumbled something that Rick translated as something like hunting. He hoped Daryl would be back at least tomorrow.

* * *

After the unloading of the three vehicles and Carol's little information session, She went back to her bunk and sat holding her stomach, crying. She didn't know if Daryl would even talk to her again. The people's reasons for thinking like they did made sense from their point of view. The two were always walking together. Carol was pretty much the only one Daryl talked to, at least nicely. She always brought him his meals and sat with him. She seemed to be the only one he could stand to be around. It seemed a case of they were just close enough for everyone to assume. She waited as the sun went down. She fell asleep thinking she had lost him again.

* * *

Daryl had walked for a while. He didn't go far from the prison, which surprised him. He climbed a tree just to a branch to be out of reach of any walkers who would happen to shuffle by. None of this made any damn sense to him. What the hell would anyone think Carol would want with him?

Didn't matter anyway. Was all over. 'Good' he thought, 'Couldn't anyone just mind their own business anyway?'

It did not even occur to Daryl that he was unusually calm about the whole thing. All he was worried about was Carol. At least now it would be over except for a few pitying looks, which he hated. But it would all be forgotten soon. Anyone hearing his thoughts would never have guessed they came from Daryl Dixon.

It certainly never occurred to him that he didn't mind anyone thinking he was with Carol.

Daryl got back to the prison before sunset but decided to take the watch shift over. He stood there for the four hours thinking about what to do now. By the time he actually got inside everyone else had gone to bed. He slipped into his cell silently and rested waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

Daryl got up to hunt early as usual. No one else except who was on watch and one other person was ever up. Carol always made it her mission, no matter how many times he said not to, to make him a meal to carry along with him.

He was hoping to talk to her before he left. He chuckled at he thought of him wanting to talk to someone. When he reached the kitchen she wasn't there, but there was a little brown bag on the counter. He took it and stormed out of the prison.

* * *

Daryl didn't think anything of it at first. When he had returned, Karen let him in. This time was different in which she gave him a big smile and said hi in a strange voice. He narrowed his eyes at her, but kept moving. Another woman from Woodbury asked him if he needed any help when he was cleaning him kills. He snorted and ignored her till she left.

His day got even worse as it wore on. Everywhere he went some woman would seek him out. Asking how he was doing or just trying to make small talk with him. He gave short answers and more often than not just walked away. He went up for watch duty and relieved Glenn. He watched Glenn walk across the yard and he wasn't once stopped by someone. What the hell was going on? Had all the women in the prison lost their minds while he was gone?

* * *

Carol was almost past being friendly by the time dinner rolled around. Usually she was able to do her chores in relative peace. Maybe Beth or Maggie would help, but her day was mostly free of a lot of personal conversation. Today that all changed. Several Woodbury woman had come to confirm what she had said last night. That she could understand. Others had come to see if she was alright with a sympathetic look. She understood that but it still annoyed her. For God's sake she hadn't lost something it had never been.

What she couldn't understand was the other attention she was getting. Tyreese had gone out of his way to help her with her chores today. He had flirted with her the entire time. Apparently he wasn't going to waste time moving in on what he had thought was Daryl's territory. It wasn't unwelcome, just something she wasn't used to. The only person she had flirted with in 16 years was Daryl, and he didn't exactly flirt back. Mostly he just either scoffed at her, got confused, or got red and mumbled. She wasn't sure how to respond to this attention.

She was had cooked dinner and was making up a plate for Daryl like she always did. The man almost never ate with the group. The few times he did he hovered on the outskirts. When she was finished she turned and almost ran into Karen.

"Is that Daryl's plate?"

Carol nodded, "I was about to take it to him."

She took it form Carol, "I can do that."

Rick had heard the last part and came to stand by Carol, "Carol always brings it to him."

Karen smiled, "Then this will be a surprise. "

She turned and headed out towards the watchtower.

Rick turned to Carol, "That isn't going to end well."

Carol sighed, "I just hope she doesn't touch him. He gets really angry about that."

Rick shrugged, but went back to sit down and watch the night unfold. He hoped he wasn't needed for an intervention.

They didn't have to wait long for Karen to came storming back into the prison. She slammed the door behind her. Her face was red and she was clearly pissed. Rick sighed and started to get up.

Carol put a hand on his shoulder, " I'll talk to him."

Rick turned to her, "Are you sure?"

She shrugged, "Have to eventually. Should get it over with."

Rick put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. She nodded and went to talk to the hunter. Rick sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Carol made sure to make plenty of noise as she ascended the stairs. The last thing she wanted to do was startle him more.

She slowly opened the door and Daryl was pacing. He stopped and watched her approach. Carol crossed her arms and stood in front of him. "Everything ok?"

"Hell no, everything ain't ok! Bitch comes up here can't take a damn hint!"

Carol wasn't phased by his shouting, "Daryl..."

"Don't 'Daryl' me! Goddamn women lost all their damn minds today!"

Carol was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Can't get a frickin' minute to myself. Damn cats in heat around here! Then that one comes up here... Son of a bitch!"

Carol covered her mouth so he wouldn't see her smile, "Now that everyone knows you're on the market it's first come first served." There, she had breached the subject.

Daryl almost instantly calmed and looked away, "Not like I'm the only damn man around here."

She shrugged, "Getting attention myself."

He quickly looked back at her,"Who's been botherin ya?"

She smiled, "No ones been bothering me. It's just different. I guess when they all thought we were together they just forgot about us."

Daryl looked back a the floor, "Yeah, about that. Sorry about that."

"Wasn't anything you did Daryl."

"Still."

They stood in silence and it wasn't their usual comfortable silence. They both were waiting for the other to speak.

Surprisingly it was Daryl who broke it, "You know why they were thinkin that?"

Carol sighed, "Not really. Just that you didn't seem to spend time with anyone but me. And the walks I forced on you I'm sure didn't help."

"Ain't nothin. Nobody forced me to do nothin."

She smiled, "Right. Well, I'll let you get back to watch."

Daryl nodded and gave her a quick half smile. She went down the stairs and almost ran into Rick as he was going up. They nodded to each other as they passed.

Rick watched Carol walk away with a sigh. He climbed the rest of the way up. He closed the door behind him and stood right in front of it.

Daryl looked at him, "Thought I had another hour."

"You do, but I need to say something to you."

Daryl sighed, "It gotta be today? Everyone has had to say somethin today."

Rick nodded, "Yeah gotta be right now. You know Daryl life was short before the world ended. Do you know why everyone thought you two were together?"

Silence.

"Because you should be."

Daryl tensed, "This ain't none of your business."

"I know that, but I need to say something. Do you know what drove me so crazy after Lori died?"

All he got was silence again. No one had ever broached that subject with Rick.

"It wasn't just because she was gone. It was that she died not knowing I still loved her."

Daryl shook his head,"That's bullshit Rick she knew."

"I never said anything. I never told her I forgive her. I never said it. That's what almost killed me. Do yo think that if Carol died tomorrow you would feel better having never told her how you feel?"

Daryl tightened his fists, "I don't feel a damn thing, and even if I did she don't feel that way either."  
"I think she does."

"You don't know a damn thing!" He started pacing again. "Let it be Rick."

Rick put his hand to his chest, "Hell no. I'm your friend damn it and I can't just sit here waiting anymore. Something's gotta give Daryl. I tell you from experience what hurts the most is what you didn't say. What didn't happen. Do you want to regret this shit for the rest of your life?"

Daryl stopped but didn't turn.

"Don't make my mistake Daryl. Make this right." With that final work Rick moved away from the door. Daryl jetted through it and Rick was happy to see he didn't head for the woods. He didn't head for the cells, but at least he wasn't going anywhere out side the fences.

* * *

Carol got ready for bed as usual. After saying goodnight to Tyreese she had gone into her cell and closed her blanket curtain. She lit her candles so she could have light to get ready by. She was dressed in her night clothes of sweat pants and a tank top when there was someone clearing their throat outside her door.

"Come in. "She hoped it wasn't Tyreese, but she never expected it to be Daryl. He looked extremely nervous as he shut her curtain. He rubbed his face then moved to the back of his head.

"Daryl what's wrong?"

He closed his eyes then opened them to look at the wall, "What did you think when you found out everyone thought we were together?"

"I was worried because I know wouldn't like that."

"You weren't mad?"

Carol smiled a small smile, "Why would I be Daryl? I'm not exactly the loser in that situation."

Daryl looked up at her and met her eyes for the first time, "Could you have been...maybe...sorta glad?"

Carol sighed, "I'm not that pathetic Daryl. I know you don't look at me that way."

"I was just wondering if maybe it...I mean if not it's ok but..." He dropped his eyes and started to back out of the cell. "Forget it."

Carol stopped him by lightly grabbing his arm, "Daryl what are you saying?"

He sighed, "I wasn't mad." He then pulled away from her and exited her cell. Carol stood there in shock.

* * *

'Goddamn Rick and his fuckin ideas,' Daryl thought as he paced his cell. What the hell was he thinking? Now Carol thought he was some pathetic dumb ass who was moonin over some woman who was way out of his league. It didn't matter if that's what he was, she didn't have to know that.

Before he could expand on that thought his curtain moved aside and Carol walked in. She had her arms crossed protectively over her chest. They both stood and stared at he other for a second before Carol slowly moved forward until she was right in front of him. She put out her hands and gently put them on either side of his face. If he could think at that moment he would have been proud of himself or not flinching. She slowly leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his.

He froze. He couldn't he knew it she was pulling back with an embarrassed look on her face. The moment seemed to stretch forever. He could let her leave like that. Thinking she'd screwed up.

He let his body take over as he pulled her by the arms till she was against him again. More roughly than he wanted, he pressed his lips to hers. He calmed down and released her arms to gently frame her face with his hands. When he felt her sink into him his last thought was. 'Damn Rick was right.'


	8. Chapter 8

**As you can see I've changed the rating for this chapter. Anything in italics is rated M. Anyone not wanting to read that can skip it.**

**For anyone with questions about Rick's sudden interference and interest in Daryl's love life, I see it like this. Coming back after going a little nuts, he sees a man he now thinks of as one of his best friends and his second in command making the same mistake that almost made him lose it. He can't just let it go anymore, especially after seeing their reactions to everyone thinking Daryl and Carol were together. He knows how much they need each other and decides to hell with it and risks his friendship to get Daryl off his ass. Rick just seems to be that kind of guy to me. Maybe not-but he is in this fanfiction. :)**

**Also, Gwen and her crew will be back, but this is more important right now.**

**Back to the story**

Time ran slower for both of them as the kiss deepened and got even more passionate. Feelings that neither knew the other had were being expressed in this wonderful action.

While Daryl was still nervous the feeling was quickly passing. He moved his hands from her head to her waist slowly. He grazed the bare skin between her top and pants. His hands then moved under her tank top to her back. He of course had seen she was not wearing a bra, but feeling it was something very different. He groaned into her mouth and pulled her closer.

Carol couldn't believe what was happening. She ran her hands through his hair, but as she got braver she moved down. Arms she had admired surrounded her as she explored over his clothes.

Not a man with patience, Daryl gently maneuvered her towards his bunk. She laid back and pulled him with her.

As he pressed his body to hers the bunk made it's age known with a loud groan. They both froze and looked into each others eyes.

Daryl cursed and looked around, "Can't do this here dammit." He let his head fall to her shoulder and she embraced him with a quiet chuckle.

He shifted to her side so as not to crush her and they both just looked at one another.

Carol smiled , "It's ok. We have plenty of time."

He gave her his little half smile, "S'pose so."

They held each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Carol woke first sometime in the middle of the night. She was laying with her head on Daryl's shoulder and half her body was draped over his. She tried to get up without waking him, but she should have known better. His arms tightened around her and pulled her back. His eyes opened to look into hers once again. He smiled at her and helped her to get up. They walked to her cell together and he kissed her lightly before releasing her. Then he returned to his room. Neither knew exactly what was going to happen, but both were looking forward to finding out.

The next morning when Daryl returned to the dining room after hunting he didn't know what to expect. The Woodbury women were acting the same as they had yesterday. Damn annoying. All except Karen, who just shot him a dirty look before storming in the other direction. Good, one less.

Breakfast was over and Carol was cleaning up with the other woman. She looked to see Daryl standing in the doorway. He smirked at her and then walked away. What was that man up to?

* * *

A few hour later she had her answer. Carol had served lunch and was preparing a plate for Daryl, who hadn't shown. She felt a presence behind her and whirled around to find herself in Daryl's arms.

She relaxed, "Daryl, you need a bell."

He just smirked at her again and gestured for her to follow him. She left behind his plate and obeyed.

When they were out of sight he took her hand to lead her. He took her to the wardens office, one of the places they had recently discovered. He led her inside and shut and locked the door behind him. It was now obvious where he had been all day. He had moved the furniture out of the way and arranged some sleeping bags on the ground.

He moved up behind her and put his arms around her and started kissing her neck. Before he made her completely lose focus, she needed to hear a few things.

She took his hands ad turned to face him. "Daryl what is this?"

He looked at her like she was insane.

"I know that, but what about us? What are we?"

He sighed. He knew she would want to talk, "Do we gotta do that? Name somethin for us to be?"

She looked down, "If we do this and you don't feel about me like I feel about you I'm afraid it would break me Daryl."

He used his finger to raise her chin, "Thought we covered that."

She closed her eyes, "I'm sorry. I just want this so badly, but I want to to be more than just sex."

He nudged her nose with his and she opened her eyes. "Ain't gonna be. You're mine. That's what we are."

She smiled, "And you're mine?"

He nodded slightly with a little sideways grin. "Never been with anyone I gave a damn about. I'm not good at this talkin part."

She laughed, "I know. I guess I'm in the same boat. I've never felt for anyone how I feel about you."

Daryl liked the sound of that.

* * *

_They started kissing with the same passion they had last night. Daryl reached for the bottom of her shirt and she grabbed his hands. He looked back up into her eyes. She was scared and her face was turning red._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I... I don't know... Ed always said."_

_He stopped her there,"Ed was an asshole. Anything he said ain't right."_

_She closed her eyes and took the shirt off herself. She waited for him to make an excuse and leave. When she felt his hands moving up her sides and reaching her bra her eyes flew open. He wasn't looking at her with disgust or pity. In fact it looked suspiciously like lust. When he moved to take off her bra, she finally understood that he wasn't going to move away._

_Carol grabbed him and kissed him hard. He was surprised, but only momentarily stopped what he was doing. She moved to take off his shirt and he stiffened a bit before relaxing again. When she had his shirt unbuttoned she moved her hands and arms inside to touch his bare skin. He unhooked her bra quickly and lifted her by her behind and walked to the bed. She grinned against his mouth as he lowered her down._

_He lowered himself to lay beside her and finally cupped her breast. She moved her hands to his pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them. Her hand was inside without pause. He froze a little them groaned. He grabbed her hand and lifted it out of his pants._

_"You do that this is gonna be over before we even start."_

_He stood up and quickly removed her shoes and pants taking her panties along with them. He only got a glimpse of her before hie shoved his pants off, just throwing his boots anywhere. He moved to be on top of her again._

_As he kissed her he grabbed something from underneath the corner of the blanket. He was about to tear into the foil packet when she stopped him._

_"We don't need that. I can't..."_

_He nodded and kissed her deeper, using his hand to line himself up with her entrance. When he felt how wet she was already, he slid into her quickly._

_She gasped and held him in place as best she could. She definitely needed time to adjust. Ed hadn't touched her in years and for that she had been grateful. He had taken his rough fumbling to his whores and bar skanks, leaving her alone at last. And even though she was not surprised, she'd felt it earlier, Daryl's size made it necessary for her to pause._

_Thankfully, he seemed to understand and waited for her to continue. Actually he needed the moment himself to calm down and force himself to wait. He was going to make this good for her no matter what._

_After a moment she shifted her legs to wrap around him and moaned when the position changed. He took this as a green light and started moving._

_He was soon reaching between them to stroke her center so she would finish first. He could feel he was about done. Her moaning turned louder and she finally shuttered against him. He felt her begin to grip his shaft and he lost control. He thrust harder and came with her. She gasped his name and he grained aloud._

_They lay there like that for a moment just enjoying being with each other. He shifted to the side and pulled her with him. She cuddled up to his side. This time they paused for longer, reveling in the aftermath of what had been the greatest sex either of them had ever had._

* * *

Carol chuckled, "Now I have to announce to everyone were together a day after saying we weren't."

Daryl scoffed, "Who says we tell um a damn thing? Ain't nobody's business."

A shock went through Carol. 'Stupid woman. Of course he wants to keep you a secret. What the hell would he want everyone knowing he's fuckin a old woman like you for.'

He could feel her instantly pull back inside. Her voice was quiet but cool, "If that's what you want."

He flipped he so he was on top of her again, "Don't do that. I didn't mean it like that. Just sick of all these people havin to know everything is all. You want to say somethin...just wait till I'm not there ok, and warn me before you do. Gonna have to put up with all kinds of shit from Glenn and Rick."

Carol smiled and instantly warmed, "We can keep it between us. Makes it sexier anyway."

He leaned down and kissed her, "You gotta quit that doubtin yourself crap. I ain't good enough for you woman, not the other way round."

Her eyes went wide then narrowed, "Don't you say that either. You're a good man. You deserve so much. I hate that you don't see that."

He narrowed his eyes back at her, "Then I guess we both gotta quit that crap. Can't have my woman unhappy."

* * *

Even though he sighed and said to screw everyone else, she insisted on being there to help with dinner. He took her most of the way back, but left her at the door to the kitchen with a quick kiss before leaving for watch duty.

She had a little smile on her face all through cooking and eating. Her smile got even bigger when she prepared a plate for Daryl and took it to him. They, as he called it, 'pulled a Glenn and Maggie' in the watch tower before she went back down to bed.

She changed to her bed clothes and remembered his hands on her. She had to stop thinking about that or she would never get any sleep. She had almost fallen asleep when she heard someone coming into her cell. She quick turned on her small flashlight to see Daryl standing with his crossbow and bag.

"What are you doing?"

He scoffed at her, "I ain't leavin you alone in here. Who knows when one of these freaks is going to get smart and try to start shit with ya some night."

She looked at him skeptically, "The only men other than you that have been in here is Rick and Carl. I doubt either of them is going to 'start shit with me.'"

He finished putting down his things and sat beside her, "Don't know bout that. I've seen Carl lookin."

She laughed quietly, but then got serious, "Daryl, if you don't want everyone to know about us, this is not the way to go."

He smiled at her with a smug look on his face, "Nope, talked top Rick today. Said with more people we should start sharing rooms. Also said maybe women shouldn't be alone in cells what with strangers around and all. He suggested this."

She wrinkled her nose at him, "You think you know everything don't you?"

He smiled as he slid in next to her, "Yep."

She giggled quietly into his shirt.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl woke up the next morning to an entirely new experience. He'd never woken up with a woman before. Carol had her head on his shoulder, asleep. As he watched her sleep, he waited for panic to set in, for the old fears to come back. They were there alright, but there now was something else that was drowning it out. He tried to slip out of bed, but her eyes fluttered open and she smiled shyly at him.

"Morning."

He nodded, "Goin huntin."

Carol started to get up, "I'll make you some breakfast to take along."

"Don't gotta."

She looked up and smiled, "I want to."

He scoffed, "Hurry up then, ain't got all day."

Carol rolled her eyes ar him, but quickly changed. She blushed the entire time because she could feel him watching her.

When they finally got to the kitchen and Carol packed a small snack, Daryl debated what to do when she was done. Was he supposed to say something? Kiss her goodbye? What did she expect?

She took the question from him as she handed him the bag and walked towards the door, not waiting for him to follow. They both walked to the courtyard, not touching or talking.

Agin he was debating what to do. Carol pulled him to the wall, out of sight of the watchtower, and kissed him.

He was shocked for a second, then returned her kiss with enthusiasm. He pressed her further into the wall. After a few breathless minutes, they parted.

Carol smiled, "Be careful."

He nodded and smirked before walking to the gate. He once turned to see if she was still there. She was. He didn't wave or make any gesture, but she felt it anyway. When he had passed through the gate she finally turned and went inside to start breakfast.

After breakfast the conversation was all about Rick's announcement of new sleeping arrangements. Karen talked to Sasha and was now rooming with her. Gwen and Michonne had reluctantly agreed to room together. Beth already was in a cell with Hershel, and Maggie of course was with Glenn. Rosalita was rooming with a Woodbury woman who was going to have a baby any day. The older people were paired off as well. The children were already with either an adult or other child.

Most understood the importance of this move. Some bemoaned the lack of privacy, not that they had much to begin with. A blanket is not a door after all.

Maggie was making a point to the other women, "What if we take in someone else? We may not know how they really are till it would be too late. We're already vulnerable enough, I'd sleep better knowing everyone at least had someone nearby."

One of the Woodbury woman was not happy, "We all had our own rooms at Woodbury."

Michonne surprising piped up, "You also were being led by a serial killer who was just as likely to kill you in your sleep as anything. I would think this would be better."

That silenced most complaints or comparisons.

Gwen, who was not one for speaking in crowds, said, "It's rule that has to apply to all or it's useless. I'd hate to see some young girl get violated because I was too much of a stubborn ass."

That got the rest.

They all split up till lunch.

Daryl knew he had come back in time for the noon meal, and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. On one hand he got to see Carol, on the other it was another meal trying to ignore all the advances his way. Meals had become particular torture for the private man. Always someone staring or trying to talk to him. He couldn't even go to his room, he was sure someone would follow him.

He entered the dining room with hesitation. Carol was just starting to serve and there were only a few people there. Daryl thought if he was lucky he could avoid all that if he just ate quickly. Carol handed him a plate with a sympathetic smile. She knew what he had been going through. He headed for the end of the long table and sat down quickly. He was instantly surrounded, but not how he thought he would be. Conner and Bob were on either side of him. Gwen had grabbed Carol and sat them both across from the boys. The guys were a respectful distance away, but close enough as not to allow another person.

Conner spoke up, "Lieutenant thought you could use one meal in peace."

Carol smiled at him but shrugged. She hadn't known anything either. When Gwen had grabbed her arm and two plates she had been just as surprised as Daryl.

They all ate in comfortable silence as the room very quickly filled up. Hershel sat on the other side of Bob, with Beth across from him next to and Maggie were soon on the other side of Hershel and Beth.

Gwen whispered so just the end of the table could hear, "If I had known what the hell was going to happen, I would have shut my damn mouth. Sorry."

Carol was quick to defend her, "I don't think anyone would have thought it would be this bad."

Conner opened his mouth then shut it again. He would only say, "I'm on orders to be polite but shut up."

Gwen gave him a look but said nothing.

Bob turned to Hershel with a smile, "I was thinking about something. Since we have the cube truck, we could get some actual mattresses. That might help some of the older people. Those cots don't have any support."

Hershel considered this and nodded, "It might help a lot actually. Might help with everyone getting enough sleep too."

Gwen looked up, "You mean replace the whole thing? Those old bunk bed frames too?"

Hershel shook his head, "No, but we could put supports under the frames to make them more sturdy. We could slowly replace them but that wouldn't be first priority."

Rick joined them standing at the end of the table. "How's everyone doing?"

Hershel told him Bob's idea. He nodded. With a smirk in Glenn and Maggie's direction, "Could help with the noise level at night too."

They both colored slightly. No one saw the quick look Daryl and Carol gave one another.

Gwen said, "Got another thought about that. You know the offices? The wardens office next to three others. Then there's another group of four?"

Daryl hid his panicked look as he waited.

Rick nodded, "Yeah, we just cleared those. What about them?"

"I was thinking they could be used for any couples or people with small children. Would cut down on noise transferring to the others. Make it easier to keep the kids asleep. Or maybe use them for people who go on watch. That way them wouldn't disturb anyone else when switching shifts."

Rick considered it the nodded, "Let me think about it. Would want to make it fair for everyone before we consider that."

Gwen nodded and went back to her food. Daryl's nervousness died down. They all talked of other plans. A smoker for larger amounts of meat, a cold storage for when the vegetables come in, the infirmary-which was almost complete anyway. They had everything arranged in just one section of the prison. One cell block, the offices, common area, kitchen, and infirmary were all in the same area and were easily connectable.

About halfway through the conversation, Daryl noticed that even though he had finished his food, he had no desire to be anywhere else. Usually about this time he was looking for an exit, but he felt comfortable. Maybe it was the lack of attention directly on him, but it was different. He was so wrapped up in thinking about it he didn't even hear Rick until the third time his name had been called.

"Daryl, I was asking if you would lead the run again."

He nodded even though he had no idea what the run was for or where they were going.

Rick went on, "Great. I'm sure Mr. Ellingson can help with telling you where the nearest mattress store is." Mr. Ellingson was a man of about 75 who had lived in the area all his life and knew where everything was. He was the one who had found the previous town for them.

Daryl sighed. At least now he knew what the hell he had volun


	10. Chapter 10

Mr. Ellingson had indeed known about a mattress store. They all planned the run for the next day. After everyone split up from the informal meeting. Daryl took Carol's arm and pulled her aside.

"You ain't goin tomorrow."

Carol sighed and crossed her arms, "Why not?"

"We ain't gonna be pickin out stuff. Just gettin mattresses. You don't need to be there for that."

She paused and thought, 'pick your battles.' "Fine, not this time but next time."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Maybe."

He hefted his crossbow and walked away. Carol shook her head. She didn't know if it was going to be easier dealing with Dixon now that they were together or not.

* * *

Rick had decided that before Gwen and Conner could be trusted to keep watch, they would keep watch with someone for a while. Gwen was scheduled to be with him today. She had walked with him outside and now they both stood in the watchtower.

"What happened here?"Gwen was referring to the fact they were standing on what was left of the watchtower.

"The Governor and his men had a rocket launcher."

She nodded, "That will do it. How many did you lose?"

"Thankfully none that time."

She nodded again, "Good."

They stood in silence for a very long time before Gwen sighed, "I should really apologize."

Rick was confused, "For what?"

"The other day when I said I was going weather you said I could or not. I had just put us under your leadership and I act like an ass."

Rick smiled a little, "Nothin I can't handle."

"Still."

"You spent all winter calling your own shots. I understand."

Gwen shrugged.

Again a comfortable silence settled over them.

Rick was curious, "I know you said what you did before all this but what did you actually do?"  
"Ran missions. It's classified," she thought for a moment then laughed, "Guess that doesn't matter anymore does it?" She sighed, "Mostly I did rescue missions;people that were being help by insurgents. Sometimes assassinations, information gathering, reclaiming documents or files. Little bit of everything. I was almost never in country."

"How did you end up with Conner and Bob?"

"I was in Washington waiting for orders when I got a call to join the soldiers at the edge of the city. They needed a soldier not a spy. At the beginning there had been platoons and regiments. By the time I got there they were combining what was left. I got there and the Commanding officer informed them I was a Lieutenant. News to me. We fought the dead, and we made no progress. They just kept coming. When the man standing next to me was bitten I knew we were lost. I looked in the other direction and the only ones I could get to were Bob and Conner. Told them to follow me. We went into the city and got my car, ten we got as far away from that city as possible. We've been together ever since."

Rick nodded, "They were lucky to have you."  
She scoffed, "What they were lucky about is I hadn't been a soldier for a long time. I was cold enough to cut my losses and leave. I knew something was wrong the moment they told me to go back to being a Marine."

Rick wanted to change the subject, "Carol told me you have an uncle down here."

"Maybe. I really don't know if he's alive. When I heard about the refugee centers I got a hold of him quick and told him to stay away, go someplace in the country and wait. I hope he listened."

"I hope he did, maybe you'll find him."

"Maybe. I hadn't spoken to him in years. Not since my grandfather's funeral. He didn't approve of my occupation, or at least the parts I could tell him about."

"Wasn't a military man?"

She laughed, "No, not him. No way." She paused, "He didn't hate the military or anything, he just thought I shouldn't follow in my grandfather's footsteps and should go my own way. I didn't agree obviously. How'd you end up as a Sheriff?"

Rick laughed, "I don't remember a time I didn't want to be one. My dad was one."

Gwen nodded.

Rick sighed, "I did wonder how you and Conner got along all year. You are so into quiet and he...isn't."  
Gwen laughed, "No he is not. Talkative little bastard isn't he? I'm sure he told you he's from Iowa. I'm sure you know all about it by now. Whole year with me ordering him to shut up he must have a backlog of information to get out."

Rick raised his eyebrows, "You could say that. I know more about him and Bob than I really should. They were very tight lipped about you though."

Gwen looked confused then smiled, "Took them three months to learn anything. Just protecting their hard won information I guess."

Rick wasn't convinced, "I know Conner was a cesarean, but he wouldn't even tell anyone your last name. Are telling me you didn't say not to tell anyone anything?"

Gwen smirked, "Took them four months to learn that Sheriff Rick. Wouldn't be fair to just give it away."

Rick was still curious but ignored his cop instincts and let it go. He turned back towards the fence and thought about the plans he had worked out for the prison. Dividing up the offices without upsetting everyone would really be the hardest.

Conner showed up for his shift exactly on time. Gwen looked at him then at Rick.

"You have Conner with Daryl? Really?"

Rick sighed, "I thought about it." he looked at Conner, "It may be best if you keep to yourself."

Conner nodded, "I'm not an idiot sir. Don't piss off the guy with the itchy trigger finger. Learned that in basic."

Rick smiled, "I sure hope so."

As if on cue Daryl walked into the watchtower. He didn't acknowledge anyone but Rick then went to stand in the corner.

Gwen looked at Conner,"You want the M24?"

Conner thought for a second, "Not now, I would hope we wouldn't need it."

Rick jumped in,"The sniper rifle?"

Gwen nodded at him, "He is good with it."

Rick thought and then sighed, "Not today. Unfortunately we may have need of it someday."

Conner looked worried, "I wouldn't feel comfortable with anyone but the Lieutenant or myself using it. Unless you know how it can do serious damage not only to someone else, but to the shooter too."

Rick nodded, grimacing,"I've seen one fired. Perhaps we could teach someone. I've been wanting to have firearms classes since we have all the new people. Woodbury just threw guns at people, never really taught anyone how to use it. I could use help with that."

Gwen nodded, "I can help with the regular classes, but using the M24 isn't something you can teach anyone. It would have to be someone hand picked. Not everyone has the personality to be a long range gunman."

Rick nodded, "Understood. Anyone you would want would be fine."

Daryl sighed,"You gonna stand up here all night flappin your lips? I'll walk the damn fence then."

Rick and Gwen started to walk down the stairs. As he passes Conner, Rick put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. Conner acknowledged him with a nod.

Two hours into the watch Conner watched as Daryl walked the fence. Conner had been good and kept his mouth shut. He had to smile when he saw Carol climbing the stairs with dinner.

"You are a welcome distraction."

Carol smiled, "Thank you I guess." She handed him his plate and turned to see Daryl coming back to the tower. She decided to wait.

Conner finally had someone to talk to, "I really do appreciate someone that can cook. Food is food, but it is only enjoyable when someone knows what they are doing."

Carol flushed a bit. She still wasn't used to compliments, "Thank you again. I do what I can. Not the most valuable skills, but I use them as best I can."

Conner looked at her as if he'd been struck, "I lived almost a year with Bob and the Lieutenant. Not one of us can do anything but burn something. You have no idea how valuable you are Carol."

She smiled and turned an even deeper shade of red. Daryl walked up the stairs, took a look at her and then at Conner. He glared at the man. Carol was quick to intercede.

"I brought dinner."

Daryl shifted back to her with a much softened expression. He lifted the corner of his mouth at her and took his plate.

Carol stood there awkwardly for a moment,"Well, see you later guys." she hurried down the stairs and back inside.

This was exactly why Daryl didn't want to do this when Rick asked him to. Damn grunt cutting in on his and Carol's time.


	11. Chapter 11

.

**This chapter has more Caryl in it for you. (love those two) Again mature content in italics if that's not for you. Lots of swearing though, Can't help that.**

**Hope I stayed true to character.**

**Enjoy!**

Carol laid in bed waiting for him. Glenn had gotten up and gone out about an hour ago. She had heard Conner come in and go to his room. She was worried. The old insecurities started to sink in. 'he got what he wanted what the hell use would he have for ya bitch. he's probably found a younger piece of ass to fuck now. one that wouldn't cling like some goddamn useless...'

She cut off Ed's voice in her head. Daryl wasn't like that. If that was all he wanted he could have had that and moved on months ago. Daryl cared for her. Something was wrong.

She put on her shoes and sweater and started searching. She started inside with the cafeteria and kitchen. No Daryl. The showers. No Daryl. New infirmary. No Daryl. She was about to head out side when she remembered one other place to look. Their spot. The warden's office.

She heard him before she saw him. A rhythmic thumping was coming from the cracked open door. She eased it open and there he was. He was sitting on the desk that was pushed up against the wall, stabbing it with his buck knife over and over again. His eyes were closed and his jaw was clenched tight.

She approached slowly, "Daryl?" he froze, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin. Go back to bed."

She pulled her sweater closer around her, "Not unless you come with me."

He threw himself off the desk and started to pace. He did for a few moments then stopped by the wall to slam his fist straight into it.

Carol couldn't help but jump.

He rested his head on the wall and leaned into it. "I don't know how much more I can take."

She took another step forward, "What happened?"

He ripped away from the wall and started pacing again, "Fucking people. Can't even get a minute to my damn self. Waitin for me comin off watch like some damn whore. What the fuck? I'm supposed to want that shit? Like some fuckin skank that stalks me and feels me the fuck up is what I want? Can't even walk to bed without havin to keep um the hell off me."

Carol thought he was talking about her, but then she realized what had happened, "Was one of the Woodbury women waiting for you to get off watch?"

He didn't say anything, but his jaw clenched tighter. Then she realized he had said 'feels me up'. Oh no, she had touched him.

"Who was it?"

He exploded, "What the fuck does that matter? Some goddamn random slut thinks she can do whatever the hell she wants."

She crossed her arms protectively in front of her, "Do I need to get Rick?"

He stopped and glared at her, "I ain't never hit a woman. Never, you got that straight!"

She stepped forward and put her hand on his face. He pulled back but the anger went out of his eyes. He was confused. She stepped forward again and laced her hand gently on his cheek.

"I know that. You would never do something like that. Not you."

He slowly walked over to the desk and sat down where he had been before. She walked up and stood between his legs.

She sighed, "Daryl, it's ok."

He scoffed and hung his head, "No it ain't. Lose my shit because some..." he didn't even want to say it again, "Ain't normal. Just some goddamn redneck freak who can't even..." His voice broke, "Ya shouldn't put up with this shit."

Carol pulled his head to rest on her chest, "Daryl, don't say stuff like that. You are a great man."

He scoffed.

She sighed. "You know there's a reason Rick introduces you as his second in command."

He didn't move.

"He trusts you. He sees a man who is honorable, brave, loyal, honest, " She got a little smile on her face, "Sexy, handsome."

He looked up and looked shocked then sat back a little and gave her a very skeptical look, "He see's I'm sexy huh?"

She nodded a little, "He's a man not blind."

He paused for a second to study her face then laughed a little, "Yeah right. Ain't nobody see nothin."

Carol stepped back and put her hands on her hips,"I'm an old woman who is just a burden on everyone. I can't do anything right. I'm worthless. No one..."

The anger was back on his face, "What the fuck? Knock that off. You ain't any of that!"

She stepped back and put her hands on the sides of his face, "Now you know how I feel when you say those things about yourself."

Daryl scoffed, "Ain't the same."

"Yes it is Daryl."

"Is not. You just think that cause some asshole told you that."

She tilted her head,"and who told you those things about you were true?"

He sighed.

"Some asshole?"

He looked to the side, "Ain't the same."

She pulled his face back, "Yes it is. Ed was wrong and so was your father. Fuck both of them."

Daryl's eyes went wide at that. Carol never swore. She sure as hell didn't say fuck.

"They told us we were weak, but we're not. If I can say he was wrong about me you should be able to too. I can prove to you he was wrong."

Daryl looked skeptical but interested to know where she was going with this. "Yeah, how's that?"

She sighed. Time to lay it all out, "He said no one would love you right?" Daryl nodded, "Well I know he was wrong because I love you. I don't want you to say anything I just needed you to know. I'm not saying it to make you feel better and I would never lie to you. I need you Daryl. I need you to see that you are worth something, because you are everything to me. I love you Daryl Dixon."

He stared at her with a blank face. She wasn't sure what to think. She knew if he bolted now she might never recover. Carol started to think she had been stupid to do this now.

He slowly moved to kiss her and she met him halfway. The kiss was slow, deepening with every minute. He placed his hands gently at her waist and pulled her to him. They kissed and held each other, slowly and deliberately. Daryl couldn't say what he wanted to so he wanted to show her. He wanted to make love to her passionately but with true purpose. She was so different form anyone he'd ever known. No one else had ever cared what he thought of himself, least not in a positive way. He needed her too. Needed everything about her.

_They helped each other out of their shirts. Daryl picked her up and took her to their makeshift bed. She toed off her shoes and he gently took down her sleep pants along with her underwear. He laid her down. He stood up and quickly rid himself of his clothing. He covered her and simply kissed her, letting her just feel him._

_He made his way down her body with his lips and worshiped every inch of skin. When her finally made it to her core she was panting and gasping his name. He'd never done this before, but by the noises she was making, he was doing alright. She moaned loudly as she came for him. He made his way up her body again and kicked her neck. He went to her shoulder and sucked and bit her skin, marking her. Goddamn she was his._

_This time when he entered her he didn't need to pause, she was already tilting her hips and begging him to take her. He moved slowly and made sure this was about her. He thrust deep and she gasped and moaned. Carol wrapped her legs around his hips and pushed herself to him in time with his thrusts. They came together hard. Neither had ever had an orgasm like that before, deep and long. Time stood still as he somewhat collapsed on her and they just held one another._

_Carol couldn't believe it, "That was...oh my God Daryl. I've never..."_

_"Me either."_

He rolled slightly to the side but took her with him. They both lay on their sides and looked into each other's eyes. After a while they got up and dressed and made their way back to their cell. They held each other once again as they fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hoping not to out of character. Mature content in italics**

Carol woke first, as usual. This was usually the time she would use to make him something to take with him hunting, but with the run today, he wasn't going this morning. She let her eyes rake over his sleeping form. He was so relaxed, but even in his sleep, his face still had some strain on it.

As she watched his body she became aware of one of the consequences of morning for men. Maybe she could pay him back a little for last night and do something for him. Ed had always said only whores did that, but Ed was wrong about everything else. She briefly worried Daryl may not like it. She pushed her insecurities down.

Carol grazed her hand across him stomach so as not to startle him. That was the last thing she wanted to do this morning. She slowly made her way downwards and was almost at her target.

"What'r you doin?"

Carol froze for a minute then continued her journey. "Just making sure my man starts his day right."

_She reached into his boxers and wrapped her hand around him. She slowly started moving up and down, gently gripping. He grunted and she thought that was a good sign. She pushed away the blankets and moved her body so she was over his legs. She pulled him out of his boxers and slowly licked him. He groaned loudly before putting his fist in his mouth. His other hand gripped the top bunk._

_Carol really had no idea what she was doing so she let her instincts take over. She put him in her mouth and sucked gently. She was rewarded with his hips bucking a bit. She moved her mouth up and down, taking as much of him as she could. She wrapped her hand around the base and continued. His breath started to become ragged and his hips moved without any encouragement. It wasn't long before he bit back a moan and came. She pulled back and swallowed. She made her way back to laying on his chest._

"Was that ok?"

Daryl still had his hands over his eyes, "Damn woman. Where'd that come from?"

She shrugged and put her head back. She hoped he wasn't too disappointed, or worse yet, disgusted by what she had done. "Sorry."

He looked at her with a confused expression,"What the hell you sorry for? Ain't got no reason to be sorry. Fuck, that was great." He put his head back down and covered his eyes again.

She smiled a little, relieved, "Did I do it ok? I've never done it before."

"Ain't never had no one do that before, but shit that was fine by me. Anytime you wanna do that I got no problem with it." He looked at her, "But you didn't..."

She put her hand to his lips, "Just you this morning. Makes me happy to make you happy."

He chucked a little, "Anything to make my woman happy."

She smiled and climbed over him to get up, or at least she tried. He pulled her down on top of him for a scorching kiss, "Get you back later anyway."

He released her and she giggled.

* * *

Carol had gone ahead to help with breakfast as he got ready. He went to the dining area and paused at the door. Dammit another day of this crap. He spotted the woman from last night, who was now staring daggers at him. He didn't even know her name for God's sake. The rest of his admirers looked up and smiled. Son of a bitch. He saw Rick standing by the door and tried not to run to him.  
"Morning Daryl."

Daryl nodded in response.

"Almost ready for the run this morning."

Daryl nodded again.

Rick lowered his voice, "And could you drop a couple decibels when yelling at the Woodbury woman to keep their damn hands to themselves, I'd appreciate it."

Daryl winced, "Heard that huh?"

Rick pulled Daryl just outside the door, "About half the prison did. Mr. Roberts wanted me to congratulate you on your creative swearing. Found some of them rather interesting myself."

Daryl sighed, "Tell all these frickin bitches to leave me alone ain't gonna be a need for more yellin. Why ain't they going after you anyway?"

Rick sighed, "They did Daryl, it just took longer for you because they thought you were with Carol. I made my self clear a month before you did. I just didn't do it as loudly as you did."

"What the hell is wrong with um anyway?"

Rick sighed again, "At Woodbury, life was considerably easier for the woman of the highest ranking men. You're my second in command Daryl. I also had a thought about it the other day."

"What?"  
"Well, they knew Merle. They know you're his brother. They may think you like the same things he would have. How would Merle have reacted to the advances you've been gettin?"

Daryl thought about it and looked disgusted, "Shit, he'd of loved every damn minute."

Rick shrugged, "Nothin you can do but wait um out."

Daryl scoffed, "Gonna wanna be dead by then."

Rick put his hand on Daryl's shoulder,"Come on, they're getting ready to go."

* * *

At least this time they got all their supplies before everything went wrong. They'd been loading up the last of the twin mattresses they could fit in the cube van when the herd materialized out of no where. Daryl had jumped on his motorcycle to try and lead some away so the others could get in the vehicles. Glenn and Maggie jumped into the van and Gwen, Connor and Tyreese got in her car. Tyreese was in the back as Conner tried to pull the focus of the walkers with a shotgun so the much heavier truck could get away.

The truck and Daryl had cleared the town and the car was catching up when they came across the reason for the sudden appearance of the herd.

A very large red and black dog was running for his life down the middle of the road. Gwen stopped the car, "Oh no." She sighed, "Tyreese get ready to open the door when I say."

Tyreese looked around at the walkers surrounding the car,"Are you crazy?"

She gunned the car and went towards the dog as fast as she could. She then slammed on the breaks turning the car sideways and screaming for Tyreese to open the door. It opened right in front of the dog and just as the dog jumped in, Tyreese slammed the door on the walkers and the car once again peeled off. They now followed the others. The dog had collapsed, exhausted in the back seat.

When they were a fair distance from the herd Tyreese spoke from the back, "Could we stop for a second?"

Gwen stopped the car and looked back in concern,"What's wrong?"

Tyreese opened the door again and watched as several severed fingers that had become trapped in the door plopped to the ground. He then shut the door again.  
Gwen grimaced, "Thanks."

Tyreese nodded and they made their way back to the prison.

The inner doors to the courtyard opened up and all three vehicles piled in. When the doors to the car opened the now recovered dog bounced out. Rick walked up to Gwen, "What the hell is that?"

"A dog sir."

"I know that, why is it here?"

She shrugged, "Looks like some sort of Great Dane and hound mix. Figured it could be a hunting dog."

Rick ran his hands over his face, "A dog is just another mouth to feed plus if it barks at the wrong time it could kill us all."

"Thing hasn't barked since we found it. Anyways it will be my responsibility. I'll take care of it."

"Absolutely not."

A child's scream could be heard and they all looked up. One of the Woodbury children, a boy named Ivan who was just 3 years old was by the outer fence. He'd been grabbed by a female walker through the fence and she was slowly pulling his screaming body towards her.

They all ran at once, trying to get there in time. Glenn ripped open the gate and everyone took off at full speed across the yard. They all knew they wouldn't be there in time.

The boys screams were almost drowned out by the growl of the dog as he grabbed the walkers arm and ripped it off the boy and off her body. When she tried to grab the boy with the other arm, The dog grabbed it and ripped it off as well. He stood between the crying child and the growling walker with his huge teeth bared, willing to do battle for the boy's life. Glenn go there and grabbed the boy. Daryl arrived and tried to kill the walker but the dog was in the way. It took Gwen grabbing the dogs back legs and pulling before he would give up his position, then Daryl was able to end the dead woman's movements.

There was lots of screaming as everyone wanted to know if the boy had been bitten or scratched.

Maggie screamed above them all, "SHUT UP!"

She finally was able to calm the child enough to wash the walker blood off him with his shirt and check his arms. Miraculously, the child had not been hurt. Everyone took a big sigh of relief.

Gwen laughed a little, "I'm guessing the dog can stay."

Rick nodded, still out of breath, "Who was supposed to be watching the kids today?"

Maggie thought for a second, "Karen and Rachel I think." Two Woodbury women.

Rick was seething as he stomped his way inside. Glenn and Gwen followed behind. Maggie did as well, but she was taking a still crying Ivan to Hershel and Carol to check him over completely. The other stayed outside, not wanting to get involved in what was not going to be pretty. Glenn would keep everything under control.

Rick arrived at what was the child care center to see Karen and Rachel sitting down talking.  
"Ladies, do you know where Ivan is?"

They stood and looked around for him in confusion.

"I'll tell you where he is. He's being taken to Hershel after almost having his head taken off by a walker. Where you ask? Down by the outer fence! How the hell did he get there without you even knowing he was gone?! A goddamn dog had to save him! Some dog has more mothering instinct than you two."

They both hung their heads. The children had become silent. A crowd was forming.

" I don't know what the hell you did at Woodbury, but here we actually work. Watching the children is something that needs to be done well, not half assed. If you can't take over this simple task, what the hell use are you?! "

They both tried not to cry.

"Carl and Beth will watch them for the remainder of your shift. At least then I know the job will be done right!"

Carl and Beth silently gathered the children as Rick stomped off. The crowd slowly dispersed after each person giving a look that told the ladies exactly what their opinion of them was.

Glenn sighed and looked at Gwen, "I'll talk to him."

She grabbed his arm as he went to go by her, "Not a good idea right now. Give the man an hour or two to calm down first, you are not going to reach him now."

Glenn sighed and nodded.

**TO anyone thinking Rick's behavior a little too much for him. Remember the stress he's under and the fact he's a father himself. Even for Rick , losing his temper is not out of the question**


	13. Chapter 13

Carol sat with Ivan while Hershel checked him over. The boy sat as still as a three year old could. After all the walker blood and dirt had been washed off, it was clear he hadn't even been scratched. Carol took him back to the other children, telling all the concerned faces along the way he was untouched.

She made her way out to the courtyard where the boys and Gwen were unloading their bounty from the trip. Daryl locked eyes with her and smirked, then looked away. Tyreese gave her a big smile.

"Hey Carol, how's the boy?"

"Unharmed. Back to being happy and carefree."

Tyreese shook his head, "Ain't that the way kids are."

Carol smiled, but tried to end the conversation, as she knew Daryl wouldn't like the flirting Tyreese usually did when he was with her.

When all the mattresses had been unpacked, they went about dividing them. The plan was to reinforce the springs under the mattresses with wood. They started with two for today. It would take time.

* * *

Dinner was a somber affair, as news of Ivan's close call and Rick's subsequent telling off of Rachel and Karen got around. Carol was able to catch parts of conversation while she was handing out food. She was happy to hear most supported Rick. Most were talking about their change in circumstances as a good thing. A chance to be considered useful once again. The child care duties had now been increased to three people at all times, with the older people now getting shifts if they were able.

News was also being spread of the new baby. Eileen had finally given birth to a baby girl while the run had been going on. Carol had loved helping with the delivery, but of course there was always that feeling of sadness. She'd loved being pregnant with and raising Sophia, despite Ed's presence.

She sighed and shook her head. Those thoughts did no one any good. She put together Daryl's plate. Mrs. McLeod and others jumped up to finish dishes and told her to rest when she got back. It seemed now that when you cooked dinner, you didn't clean. It was something Carol was not used to , but she was not going to complain.

She made her way to the guard tower with a smile. He looked over at her when she came in and gave her a smirk. She handed him his plate with a kiss.

"Rick wanted me to tell you that he's going to have a meeting tomorrow morning in the warden's office."

He froze.

She smiled, "Don't worry, I went down there and put our little love nest away."

He scoffed, "Gonna have to find somewhere else to corrupt ya then."

She slid next to him and he put his arm around her.

"I love when you corrupt me, but what about when I corrupt you?"

He kissed her without comment. He went to start going further when she pulled away.

"I have something special planned for tonight. I will meet you in our cell later." With that she walked out of the guard tower with a sway of her hips.

Watch had never been longer in Daryl's life.

* * *

Even his anticipation of meeting Carol wasn't enough to make him forget what had happened when he got off watch yesterday. He cautiously made his way across the yard to the prison and was relieved when he didn't run across anyone. He quickly went to their cell and ducked under the curtain.

There was Carol. She had one of the mattresses on the floor. She had lain their blankets on it and was covered in one. It was obvious the blanket was the only thing she had on.

She looked uncertain, "Enjoy watch?"

He shook his head, "Not after you told me ya had somethin for me."

She smiled shyly. It was obvious she had used the last of her confidence waiting for him naked.

He hung up his crossbow and started to undress. Soon he was crawling towards her like a predator stalking his prey.

He moved the blanket and covered her body with his.

Afterwards, Carol lay on top of him with her arm going across his chest. He ran his hand up and down her arm, deep in thought.

Carol was almost asleep when she heard him swear under his breath.

"What's wrong Daryl?" she whispered.

"Don't like the way that big fucker looks at ya."

She was genuinely confused, "Who?"

"Goddamn Tyreese. Can't keep his damn eyes in his head. Bastards gonna get his ass kicked one of these days."

Carol sighed, "Daryl, you have nothing to worry about with Tyreese. I'm not available."

"He thinks ya are. Hate this shit. Damn people all around all the time. Wouldn't be a big deal if it was just our group. Frickin gossipin all the time. Gettin in everyone's business. Pisses me off."

Carol snuggled into his side, "How do you think I feel? Every woman in the prison undressing you with their eyes. I just worry...nevermind."

He turned his head to look at her as best he could, "What?"

"You'll get mad."

"What?"

"I just worry one of these days you'll find someone else. Someone younger. You could do so much better Daryl."

He sat up quickly and just stopped himself from screaming. He clenched his teeth and calmed down before he was able to whisper back.

"What the hell did I tell you about talkin like that? Sayin shit about my woman is a nice way to an ass kickin."  
She scoffed, "You could. I am older than you Daryl."

He grabbed his clothes and started dressing, "Yeah a whole four years. You're just a damn pedophile."

She sat up and clutched the blanket to her chest, "Where are you going?"

"Don't know. Gotta get out of here before I say somethin I shouldn't."

"Daryl, please don't go."

He was fully dressed. He grabbed his crossbow and paused at the door. "Thought we were past this shit. Goddamn... Just..." He turned away from her. "Only woman I ever cared about. Can't even... Fuck this shit."

He ducked out the door and was gone. Tears streamed down Carol's face. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure if it was them or the people around them that was tearing them apart. She laid back down and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The meeting Rick had called was scheduled before breakfast. He stood with Daryl, Glenn, Tyreese, Gwen and Mrs. McLeod in the warden's office.

"I wanted to go over what to do with these offices. Been thinkin we could divide the cell blocks, so we could just use one for people and one for storage. The offices we could use for people who are on watch and for those with real young kids. Myself, Judith and Carl would take one. Rosalita and Eileen and their babies would take another. Then I was thinkin one for Glenn and Maggie. One for Tyreese and Conner if you don't mind sharing with him?"

Tyreese shook his head, "We've done ok so far. No problem."

"Would Sasha mind switching to room with Beth? She might have Judith some nights."

"I'll ask but I really don't think it's a problem."

Rick nodded, "Good. Gwen, you good with Michonne?"

Gwen nodded.

Rick sighed, "I want you up here Daryl but I didn't want to leave Carol alone. Would you care if she rooms with you?"

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, "Don't make no difference."

"Good, then the last office will be a sort of nursery for some of the young kids and a caretaker. Different one each night. Hershel and Bob said they would rather stay by the others and the infirmary. Anyone see anything wrong with all this?"

Everyone looked at each other and on one said anything.

Rick turned to the person he hadn't spoken to yet, "Mrs. McLeod. I have you here representing Woodbury. What do you think?"  
She sighed, "I think it's a good plan. Does that leave us too divided though?"

Rick nodded, "I thought of that. We could set up a watch down in the cells so someone would be there if something happens."

Glenn spoke up, "That's three people on watch at one time. Do we have enough people to rotate?"

"The watch on the cells should only be at night, but it will mean another overnight watch."

Tyreese cleared his throat, "How about if I stay down there all the time? Like if I were to have a cell there instead of the office. Then someone would be there at night without having to set up a watch."

Rick nodded, "You willing to do that every night?"  
Gwen said, "Conner I know would love to stay down there as well. Captive audience and all that. He's in heaven having all these people to talk to."

Rick smiled, "If you're sure?"

Gwen nodded.

"Alright, then we can use the last office for more small children. Maybe even eventually knock down a wall. Be more space then. Be safer if the kids aren't runnin around either." Rick sighed and turned to Gwen, "About that horse of a dog you brought back..."

She interrupted him, "He can stay with me. I already talked to Michonne about him. She said it was ok."

Rick sighed again, "Can't say anythin I suppose after what he did yesterday. Anyway, unless someone has any questions we can start clearing offices after breakfast."

The meeting broke up and Daryl hung back to be the last one in the dining room. As he stepped in, he noticed it was going to be another day of the same crap. Only today he wouldn't be able to just talk to Carol and feel better. He knew she was still thinking he wanted to hide their relationship because he was ashamed of her. The opposite was true. He wanted every man, woman and child in that damn prison to know she was his. The problem was he had no idea how to do that without making a complete jackass of himself.

He looked around the room. Freakin women lookin at him. Goddamn men looking at her. He looked over and Tyreese was taking his plate from Carol. Did that bastard really have to stand that close to get his freakin breakfast? His only thought was to punch the bastard's face in, but that didn't solve his problem.

He stomped towards them not sure what he would do. As he was about to grab Tyreese's shoulder another option occurred to him. Had anyone asked him later he would have told them he didn't know where the idea came from or why he did it instead of punching Tyreese.

He pushed past Tyreese and grabbed Carol's head and brought her lips to his. He ignored the sudden silence and then the cat calls. He'd get Glenn back for that later. Carol kissed him back with the same passion he was showing her. He pulled back and bumped his nose with hers.

"Bring breakfast to our room. Sick of all these people in our damn way."

With that he turned and walked as fast as he could without looking stupid to their cell. He didn't take his eyes off the floor the entire way.

Carol's face was bright red but she was grinning. She picked up two plates, "Shouldn't keep my man waiting." She took off for the cells.

* * *

When the lovers had left the room there was a sudden burst of conversation. Tyreese stood there for a moment then turned to his sister with a smile, "I told you, now pay up."

Sasha grimaced,"Dammit, fine I'll get you your damn candy later."

Rick just smiled and turned back to breakfast.

Glenn turned to Maggie, "I am so going to ride him for this."

She turned to him, "Did he get on you about us?"

Glenn's face dropped, "No. Except for that once in the guard tower"

"Then you really shouldn't get on him about Carol. They had a hard enough time. Leave it be."

Glenn's shoulders drooped, "Fine. You are no fun."

Maggie smiled, "That's not what you said last night."

Glenn's smile was back along with a blush.

Conner turned to Gwen, "I thought you said she was telling the truth about that."

"She was. This must be new."

Conner rolled his eyes, "Of course you could just have been wrong."

If looks could kill, Conner would be dead, "I am not wrong."

Conner put up his hands in defeat, but she knew he wouldn't let this go. That was Conner, beating the hell out of that dead horse. Why the hell did she put up with him?

Beth looked at Judith in her arms,"About time."


	14. Chapter 14

When she arrived at their cell Daryl was sitting on their new mattress with an uncertain expression on his face.

"You mad?"

Carol smiled, "Very interesting way to go about that, but I think you got your point across."

He grimaced, "Kinda came to me at the last minute."  
"Whatever happened to keeping it between us?"

He motioned for her to join him. She set the plates down and sat beside him. He threaded his fingers with hers. "Needed to let um all know you're mine. That was more important than worryin about um talkin."

She smiled at the way his accent would get thicker on the few occasions he talked about his feelings. She leaned over and kissed him tenderly.

Rick had moved the physically able members of the group to the offices to start clearing them, minus Daryl and Carol of course. No one had wanted to interrupt after Daryl's declaration this morning.

They worked with little problem-moving desks to the side to be used as dressers, taking the two couches to be used in the common area of the cell block, taking file cabinets and emptying them so they could be used for other purposes. Rick was discussing with Glenn, while moving furniture, about the next run.

"Always need more supplies, but new clothes are starting to get absolutely necessary. Could use any baby furniture we can find for the new rooms too. How about that last town you were at before? Didn't seem to have any trouble there."

Glenn put down the chair he'd been carrying, "I don't know. It was creepy. The whole town had no walkers."

"Isn't that a good thing?"  
"Well yeah, but. I mean no walkers. No bodies either. Like everyone just got up and left before it all happened."

Rick paused and gave Glenn his full attention, "Nothing there?" Glenn nodded, "Could the walkers have been there and moved on?"

Glenn shrugged, "But wouldn't there be one or two at least? Nothing in the store even. I don't know, maybe they were further in town then we looked. It was just so weird. When we were traveling this winter we never came across anything like that."

Rick looked down and thought for a moment, "Would you want to forget the town completely?"

Glenn sighed, "No cause there could be great supplies there. I just wonder what happened."

Rick shook his head, "I'll leave it up to you and Daryl then. Whatever you think. I'd like to send you wherever you're going tomorrow though."

Glenn nodded, "Yeah, I guess. I'll talk to Daryl when he's not 'preoccupied.'"Glenn smiled.

"Glenn I would watch it about that. You know how Daryl can be."

"How can I be about what?" Daryl walked in.

Rick looked over and gave his friend a quick acknowledgedly, "Just talking about Glenn keeping his mouth shut."

Daryl gave Glenn a loaded look, "Always a good idea."

Glenn rolled his eyes, "Rick was askin about us going back to the town we went to last time. Whether we would want to do back."

Daryl nodded, "Didn't seem right, no walkers and all. We gotta be careful, but whatever happened we should take advantage. Take extra guns along just in case."

Now Glenn looked uncomfortable, "Maggie and I were thinking we could hit the mattress store one more time. Maybe get a double bed for us." He paused and purposely did not look at Daryl, "and any other people who might want one."

Rick tried not to grin, "Good idea. It's on the way anyway. You'll want Tyreese then. How about Gwen?"

Glenn looked at Daryl who spoke, "She did fine before. Knows what she's doin."

Rick sighed, "And I suppose Carol should go."  
Daryl ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, damn woman said that when I wouldn't let her go on the last run."

Rick grinned, "Ok whatever you two have worked out. Think you'll need more time or just two days?"

Glenn sighed, "Better make it three so we can search more stores more carefully. We still don't really know what's going on there."

Rick nodded, "Sounds good. Lets get back to work."

Even though Carol had indeed insisted on going on the run, Daryl was in a much better mood when they took off the next morning. He had spent all yesterday and this morning not being harassed by Woodbury women. He'd gotten some smiles and nods from others that he could only describe as approving. He didn't really give a damn whether they approved or not, but it was better than some broad hanging off him.

He was also in a good mood since he was sharing Merle's motorcycle with Carol. Although now he supposed it was his motorcycle. He shook away that thought. He'd already gone though all that after the governors last attack when they buried Merle in the yard next to Andrea.

It had actually been Glenn that had insisted on going back for his body immediately with Rick and Daryl. That, more than really anything, had repaired the rip in his and Glenn's friendship.

Carol had helped him through that too. Woman stood by his side through the funeral and led him to the tombs afterwards so he could break down without anyone watching. She'd held him and not said a word. After he calmed down she led him back to his cell and slept on the top bunk in case he had needed her. He had expected nightmares, but none had come that night. He suspected it was her presence that did it.

He put his hand over hers as it rested on his stomach as she held on to him on the back of the bike. Now that they were together he could look back and see all the times she had been there for him, and how obvious it was for so long they both felt the same way. Daryl felt stupid for missing it all and wasting all that time.

Maggie had come along with a pickup to take the mattresses back to the prison while the others carried on. They arrived at the town with a few hour of daylight left. Nothing had changed. No walkers. No bodies. No people. They stood on a hill over looking the town, trying to find an explanation for any of this.

Carol crossed her arms in front of her body. "Just doesn't seem right."

Glenn said, "Did you think about there maybe some sort of radiation or something that drove them away? Or maybe some chemical in the air?"

All four of the other looked at him. Gwen spoke, "Well not till now I didn't! Jesus Glenn why don't you just rock us all to sleep tonight!"

Tyreese shivered and walked back to get in the truck.

Daryl shook his head and walked back to the bike, "Thanks for that."

Gwen walked away as well, "I guess I'm on watch tonight. Won't be sleeping anyways."

Carol looked at Glenn's apologetic face before putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Glenn."

Glenn said, "It just popped in my head. I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

Carol nodded and walked next to him walking back to the vehicles. He was feeling a little better until he witnessed out of the corner of his eye Carol wiping the hand that had been on his shoulder on her shirt before looking at both of them carefully.

He sighed. Maybe it was better just to keep your mouth shut.

**Just a quick boring filler chapter- I promise more action next time**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long time between updates. I hope to get two chapters tonight to make up for it.**

Glenn again contemplated keeping his mouth shut as he watched Daryl drag Carol towards the bike and take off down the street. Gwen and Tyreese stood back with their hands in front of their faces.

Tyreese was the first to speak, "How could you not get why he wanted to stay in a house instead of the store?"

Glenn threw up his hands, "I'm not used to them together alright!"

They had used the last hours of daylight to search a few smaller stores in the small downtown area. They had done ok and before the sun went down Daryl had stated they should move to a house for the night. Glenn had pointed out they could stay in the managers office of the store and be safer. It would also mean not having to move down the street. He had not let the subject go when Daryl stated that no they were moving to the house. He had argued, also not seeing Daryl's face get redder and redder. Daryl had finally exploded and said that him and Carol would be down the street if Glenn wanted to stay in the damn office. It was only then he realized that perhaps Daryl and Carol might want privacy and alone time. Gwen and Tyreese had figured that out right away and had tried to end the argument before it got out of hand, but had failed.

Tyreese and Gwen just shook their heads and went to the vehicles. Glenn sighed. He needed Maggie to jab him in the ribs to shut up whenever Daryl was involved.

Daryl stopped the bike abruptly in front of a house just a block away from the store they had just been in. Carol was quick to jump off and follow, knowing his mood. He searched the whole house with Carol right behind him. It didn't matter that they hadn't found any walkers in the town so far, searching was not optional.

They were upstairs when they heard someone enter the house. Tyreese called out to tell them who had come in. Daryl swore under his breath and started muttering to himself.

Carol rolled her eyes at his barely audible swearing and complaining. Poor Glenn really had no idea. He hadn't meant to make Daryl mad, it just happened.

Carol sighed, "I'll go downstairs and make us all something to eat quick."  
"Nah, only up here. Be easier to guard if we only have to guard the stairs and not the whole downstairs. Lots of windows."

They had of course pulled all the shades and barricaded the back door, but one entrance was much easier to look after.

After Carol had made everyone a small dinner and they had set up watch, they all picked a place to settle down. This house had four bedrooms upstairs so it was not a hard decision.

Daryl had chosen the room the farthest distance away from the others for him and Carol. Gwen, Tyreese and Glenn had volunteered to take shifts for watch. Usually this would have been something Daryl would not have stood for, but he planned to enjoy tonight with his woman.

Carol stood feeling awkward in their bedroom while he was down the hall in the bathroom. She wasn't sure what she should do. Should she be bold and undress for him, or would a more coy response of laying down with her clothes on be more appropriate? Daryl had taken the leap of getting them a room together, but all this was still new. She was still deciding when Daryl came in the room and put his crossbow down.

He saw the torn expression on her face, "What's wrong?"

She jumped a little. She'd been so absorbed in arguing with herself that she had not heard him come in. "Oh Daryl, I didn't hear you come in."

"What's wrong?"

She bit her lip, afraid he would laugh at her for not knowing what to do. "Nothing."

"Then what'r you doin?"

Carol sighed. Fortune favors the bold, "I was thinking about whether I should take off my clothes or wait for you to do it."

He froze, stunned for a moment. She thought maybe she'd gone too far. Then he got that little smirk on his face, "I guess it don't matter as long as they get gone."

She smiled as he stalked up to her and put his arms around her. She put her arms around his neck and pulled herself into his body. He put his forehead against hers and simply looked into her eyes. That was one of the many things she loved about him. He may not be good with words, but he didn't need them. She had no doubt he loved her.

The next evening they came back to the house a little differently this time. They were all extremely sore and tired. The day had been more than fruitful. They had filled their cube truck, another one they, or rather Daryl, had found, and their cars. They still had not run into a single walker all day. They set up watch with Glenn, Daryl and Gwen this time.

Daryl had been on watch for only about an hour. He was beginning to question whether this town had something wrong with it like Glenn said when he heard them. The moans they had all become familiar with over the past year and a half. He sprung to his feet, straining to see in the dark out the upstairs window. He only saw movement at first, but that was enough to get him running down the hall waking everyone up. All five peered out the window at the massive herd of walkers headed their way. They all grabbed the small amount of things they had brought with them into the house and ran for the vehicles. Daryl took off first with Carol riding behind him. Gwen with her silencers waited until Glenn and Tyreese had gotten the much heavier trucks going and shot any walkers getting too close. Even in the dark they had been spotted.

Gwen was about to get into her car when something caught her eye. There was a lone figure standing across the street. It definitely wasn't a walker. It was standing still just staring at her. She watched as walkers went around it and towards her. She snapped out of it and jumped in the car, taking off after the others.


	16. Chapter 16

The convoy stopped a few miles from town so they could get together and plan. Driving in the dark was dangerous now. Carol quietly asked Glenn to get into Gwen's car so she and Daryl could be together. They planned to head out at first light and make it back sooner rather than later.

Gwen kept what she had seen to herself for now. No need to worry everyone at this second so no one got any sleep.

Even if she hadn't insisted on taking watch Gwen would have been up. Her, Conner and Bob had traveled a lot, but they had never seen anything like what she had just witnessed. The entire time of her watch was taken up by her thinking about what it meant. Before she knew it, dawn had arrived.

Daryl insisted Carol ride with Glenn so she could get some sleep and maybe take over for one of the others later. Halfway through the journey back she switched with Glenn.

The return home was met with a lot of very happy people. During the unpacking Carol looked over and saw Conner had pulled Gwen aside. He looked concerned about something. Gwen gave him a quick smile and a pat on the shoulder and went back to helping unpack. Carol shook it off as unimportant.

She looked up and found Daryl talking to Rick while they helped haul. After every run they would talk about the state of the prison and if anything had changed or happened on the run. Carol smirked to herself. Daryl really had no idea how important he was around here. He probably never would.

Gwen had asked Rick to gather a few people to discuss something. Glenn, Daryl, Hershel, Conner, Rick and Gwen stood in a circle in the courtyard.

Gwen started, "Before we left, I saw something. Someone was standing in the middle of the herd. He just stood there while the dead swarmed past him. I didn't get a good look because it was dark, but I know it wasn't a walker. This one was alive."

Rick stood, stunned, "Glenn and I once did that covered in walker guts. Did you see if he was?"

Gwen shook her head, "Couldn't see. But i will bet you anything he brought those dead to us."

Daryl scoffed, "What like he just gathered them up and told um where to go? Only way to do that is with noise and there was none. They don't just do what you want no matter what."

She sighed, "I know that, but this was something I had never seen before. It seems too much of a coincidence they just showed up out of no where. I think they were brought to get rid of us."

Rick put up his hand before others could speak, "If that's true why the second night? Why not when you were there before?"

Gwen shrugged. "Maybe he didn't see it as worth it if we were going to leave right away. Maybe he though it looked like we were going to stay longer."

Hershel said,"If that's true than how? Daryl's right the only way to do anything like that is with sound. If they cleared the town where did they put all those walkers? How would you control them long term like that?"

Gwen shrugged again, "I don't have answers for you. I wish I did."

Glenn said, "I guess it really doesn't matter anyways." Everyone looked his way with confused expressions, "Think about it. It's not like we can go back and investigate with all those walkers under someone's control. And I doubt we could just ask. I don't think someone like that would be to up to sharing."

Rick shook his head, "But of we could use it to control the walkers Glenn..."

Glenn interrupted, "Again Rick, how would we find that out? We'd risk people's lives for something we have no idea even exists."

Rick sighed, "I guess you're right. Suppose we just hope and pray whoever he if or however he does it, he doesn't come here. We got enough problems with the Governor. Sure as hell don't need some guy who can control massive amounts of walkers."

He walked away and the group started to split up. Gwen jogged up to Daryl.

"Hey, Daryl, mind holding up for a second?"

Daryl grunted.

"Conner came to me and told me something. Did you know Rick doesn't sleep when we're gone?"

By Daryl's confused expression she could see he didn't.

"He spends 24 hours a day up in the guard tower. He will eat when they bring him anything, but he refuses to sleep or come down. They set up a second 'secret watch' to make sure everything is taken care of. Conner has talked to them. All he did was pace the first two days, but today he started talking to himself a little."  
Daryl looked at the ground, unsure what to make of this new information.

"I thought as his second you would want to know." Gwen shrugged.

Daryl watched her walk away. It had been her way of telling him it was his job to take care of it. He would have been pissed at that had he thought about it. All he could think about, however, was what he was supposed to do about it. He looked up and Sasha was on watch now. He shook his head. He'd gotten four hours of sleep last night and not to many more the night before. This had to wait till he could think straight. He walked into the dining room. Beth met him with a huge smile.

"Carol said to meet her by the offices."

He nodded in acknowledgment and took off to find his woman. Damn, he wasn't going to be good for much but a quick fuck but whatever.

He almost ran into Maggie who dipped her head quick to hide a smile. He watched her walk by him and down the hall. He looked around to see Carol standing in one of the doors to an office. She gestured with her head for him to follow as she went inside. He sighed and did as she asked. He opened the door and stopped.

Carol was sitting on a double bed in the middle of what looked like a real bedroom. There was even a pipe attached to the wall that all their clothes were hung up on. He then noticed that all his and Carol's stuff was there. He looked at her questioningly.  
She was smiling, "They did this for us while we were gone. Maggie and Beth thought it would be a nice thank you for all we did around here."

Daryl dipped his head, uncomfortable, "Didn't need nothin."

Carol nodded, "Me either, but I sure am not going to turn down privacy and a real bed." She sighed, "But I have got to use it for sleep before anything else. Think I'd fall asleep right in the middle, and that is no way to treat a man of your talents."

He grimaced with a smile in his eyes, "Stop that. Sure could use some sleep myself."

Carol patted the bed beside her and toed off her boots. She then scooted back and put her head on one of the pillows. Daryl put down his crossbow and took off his boots and jacket. He lay down beside Carol and was about to say goodnight when he looked over and realized she was already asleep. He put his head down and was instantly asleep himself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Not entirely certain about this chapter. Mature content in Italics. **

The lack of light coming in the window between the curtains told her it was after dark, but that was all the information she got._ What had woken her up was a large hand snaking it's way under her tank top to cup her breast. Then there was someone nuzzling and kissing her neck from behind her. She woke up enough to feel him pull her back into him, letting her feel his arousal through her sleep pants._

_She quietly whispered, "What do you think you are doing?" with a smile in her voice._

_When he didn't answer she turned her head. His eyes were still closed and his face was relaxed. He thrust against her and she realized he was making love to her in his sleep. He started to get more involved, stroking her breast and trusting in rhythm against her butt. She rolled her eyes back in her head. God, even in his sleep he was good._

_Carol started to lean into his hand and meet his thrusts. She hadn't done this since high school. She bit down on her bottom lip and felt his hand start to make it's way down her body. As it slipped into her pants past her panties she moaned his name. That seemed to be a wake up call for the hunter._

_He sprang away from her and got up off the bed. He ran his fingers though his hair and started to pace. "God, I'm sorry. I didn't hurt ya did I?"_

_Carol was still breathing heavily, "No, but if you don't finish what you started I might hurt you."_

_Daryl whipped his head around to look at her. She was sweating and her chest was heaving. He quickly got back to bed with her and started kissing her. She quickly removed his shirt and was working on his pants before he could even think properly. She helped him with her top and pants. He covered her and went to wrap her legs around his waist. She gently stopped him and coaxed him on his side. She turned and cuddled into him like they had been before._

_Daryl put his hand on her stomach, "You sure?"_

_Carol nodded and sighed, "Please Daryl."_

_He lifted her leg a bit and lined himself up. He looked to her face one last time. When he saw she was giving no protest he entered her quickly. She gasped and pushed against him with a groan. He thrust just barely and it was enough to get another moan from her. He started to rock against her and lick her neck. He used his hand to keep her hips with him as he took her. It did not take long to build her to orgasm. She cried out and clamped around him. He kept going as she came, drawing out her orgasm. He sucked on her neck and rubbed her clit with his finger. She came hard a second time and he was done. He thrust hard and filled her with his seed._

They both lay there on their backs quite a while before breathing became normal again.

"Oh my God Daryl. What were you dreaming about?"

Daryl rubbed his face,"You and me, you know."

She smiled slightly, "Where?"

He sighed, "The quarry."

She looked confused. "Like where we met?"

"Yeah."

He looked uncomfortable. "Is everything ok Daryl?"

He sighed, "Was before that asshole husband of yours died. Late one night I saw you by the lake. Didn't know what you were doin until I was close. You were washin up and you didn't have no shirt on. Sept this time I went up to ya instead of just watchin ya."

Carol blushed, "You saw me? Topless?"

He turned towards her a little, "Yeah sorry. You mad?"

Carol was blushing hard but she bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling, "No, just surprised. Didn't think you even noticed I was there back then."

"I did. Didn't mean to spy on ya, just happened."

Carol turned to him and grinned, "And what did you do after that?"

Daryl groaned, "Don't wanna talk about it."

She giggled, "Just kinda a turn on knowing that the sexy hunter I had fantasies about maybe had dreams about me once or twice."

He leaned on his elbow to look her in the face. She had to be making fun of him. "What'r you talkin bout?"

"You are not the only one with an active imagination Daryl."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "When did you think that about me?"

She scoffed, "When didn't I? You were this rough, quiet, rugged man and I was small mousy little Carol. I couldn't help it."

Daryl crawled on top of her, "That so? Maybe we can talk about that, make those dreams come alive for ya."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "You already have but I do have a few more."

* * *

There was no way around it. Daryl had to talk to Rick. He had run the damn thing around in his head enough and knew it was the thing to do. He owed Rick. He had thought about that part as he woke up next to Carol this morning. Rick had given him the swift kick in the ass he needed when he needed it.

He had also thought about the fact he really was not the man for this job. He had chuckled at the thought that Rick was the one to go to for this. He had thought about bringing in someone who knew how to talk to people, like Carol, but he didn't want to spread Rick's business any more than he had to.

He chose when Rick was alone in his and Carl's new room to talk to him. Carl was on babysitting duty with Beth. Rick was arranging his belongings on the desk when Daryl walked in.

Rick looked up and smiled, "Hey Daryl. Need somethin?"

Daryl nodded as he closed the door. "Need to talk to you about somethin."

"Somethin wrong?"

Daryl sighed, "I hear you ain't sleepin when we all go on runs."

Rick shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing to worry about. Just making sure everything is taken care of."

"We got Conner, Maggie, Carl and hell even Beth that can take turns at watch. Don't need to be you all the time."

Rick laughed, "Don't worry about it. It's fine."

Daryl was getting frustrated, "Dammit Rick! 72 hours straight in the watchtower ain't normal! Ain't healthy either. What the hell's goin on?"

Rick looked away, "I just...I can't sleep anyway so I figure I might as well be on watch."

Daryl walked over and sat against the wall, "You talk to yourself all the time too?"

Rick looked up, surprised, "Who...who told you that?"

"Don't matter if'n it's true."

Rick plopped down against the wall and slid to the floor. He was silent for a while. "I don't know how to do this anymore Daryl. I can't keep people safe."

"What'r you talkin bout?" Rick was silent. "You talkin bout the governor and shit. Ain't nobody got control of that asshole."

Rick pulled his knees up and hung his head, "You know Carl shot a kid in cold blood?"

Daryl hadn't known.

"During the last battle. Kid was giving up his gun and Carl shot him.I confronted him he said he did it cause it was my fault that people died because I hadn't killed someone."

Daryl was confused, "What?"

"I didn't kill Andrew. He killed T-dog and Lori. I didn't kill the governor, he killed Merle. Maybe he's right. Maybe Shane was right. I can't keep anyone safe. I can't do the one damn job I'm supposed to."

Daryl shot up and started pacing, "That don't make no damn sense Rick. T died because Andrew released walkers not you. Lori died because the birth went wrong. Nothin you did. And Merle diein is on the governor. Why's all this shit got to be your fault?"

Rick laid his head back up against the wall, "It's my job Daryl."

"And you do what you can. Ain't nobody can do everything so ain't all nobodies fault."

Rick shook his head, "What am I supposed to do then? Just let it all go? I can't do that!"

"You don't let it go. You learn to live with it. Takin all the blame ain't doin nobody no good." Daryl sat down against the opposite wall from Rick again, "I know Carl's hurtin. He wants someone to blame and that's you. He'll get over it. Shit Rick I can't do this crap. Think I could run this damn place. Wouldn't wish that on my worst fuckin enemy. I need you here with us, not dwellin on some shit you can't change."

"How do I handle this then? How'm I supposed to do this? Carl's growin up cold, hard. I can't just let that go."

Daryl sighed, "I don't know nothin bout kids. All's I know is we need you here. Maybe it ain't somethin to fix, just somethin that fixes itself. Dammit maybe you just need to do like Carol does."

Rick looked up in confusion.

"She just lets me know she's there. If'n I want to talk I can. I don't gotta but I can. He just needs.. to know that you'll always be there." Daryl started chewing on his thumb, "I don't know...fuck. This ain't my thing Rick."

Rick smiled, "I know Daryl. Thanks. I just...I don't know. Maybe I need to work this out myself."  
Daryl scoffed and stood up, "While you're doin that you ain't stayin up like that again. The four hour shit you make me stick to applies to your ass now too. If I have to tell Hershel to drug you I will." Daryl paused on his way out the door, "We need you here...your mind too."

Rick stopped him, "Daryl?"

Daryl stopped again.

"Thanks."

Daryl nodded and was on his way.


	18. Chapter 18

**A little different from the usual tone, but I like it.**

A few hour later Daryl was cleaning his bow on one of the tables while Carol was starting dinner.

Rick walked in and sat across from him, "Hey Daryl. You said something about all the rules applying to everyone including me right?"

Daryl nodded.

"So that means they all apply to you too right?"

Daryl looked up and narrowed his eyes, but nodded slowly.

Rick nodded back, "Huh that so? So who went hunting with you this morning?"

Daryl swore under his breath and looked down. He'd been sneaking out without anyone since he and Carol started sleeping together. "Better on my own."

"I understand that but we both should set a good example, and if I have to follow the rules then so do you."

Daryl looked him straight in the eyes, "That gonna be the way it is huh?"

Rick nodded with a smile on his face. Daryl glared back at a smiling Rick for a few seconds.

"Fine, I'll take Carol tomorrow."

Carol broke in, "Actually I can't tomorrow. I have Judith tomorrow morning."

Daryl looked up at her, "Than what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know Daryl. There are plenty of people to chose from you know."

Daryl muttered something under his breath. Carol leaned down, "What was that?"

He looked up at her , "I said I don't like none of um."

Carol rolled her eyes and went back to cooking.

Rick watched, trying not to laugh.

Daryl stood up, taking his bow with him, "Fine, I'll take Michonne then. Least she knows how to be quiet."

Rick watched Daryl storm off and laughed a little to himself.

* * *

Later that same day Gwen was sorting the laundry Beth had just brought back when Michonne walked into their cell. Gwen lifted up a shirt of hers and saw that someone had accidentally left a pair of mens underwear in with their clothes. Not just any mens underwear, but a pair of leopard print jockeys. Gwen looked at them then at her roommate.

"Well, either you're collecting souvenirs or you have lousy taste."

Michonne looked over, confused. She saw the underwear , "Someone must have left it in our pile by accident." She looked away.

Gwen almost sighed. She'd been trying to get any sort of laugh out of Michonne since they started rooming together.

Trying again, she lifted the underwear and pretended to inspect them, "Now who could these belong to?" She paused, "Well from the pattern they have to be Daryl's."

Michonne whipped her head around to stare at the item in question. She stared for a moment before bursting into laughter. Gwen got a grin on her face.

Michonne calmed a little, "Oh my God he asked me to go hunting with him tomorrow. I'm not going to be able to stop thinking about it."

As Michonne and Gwen laughed again, Sasha came in, "What are you doing with my brother's underwear?"

Michonne looked at Gwen and they both started laughing even harder. They got it together quickly though.

Gwen threw them at Sasha, "Give these to him would you? I would never be able to stop laughing long enough."

Sasha grimaced at them but put them in her back pocket. "You guys know Karen is my cell mate?"

Both nodded.

"Well, she hasn't been in out room one night since we started being roommates. Is that ok do you think? The reason Rick gave us for rooming together...I mean, I don't want to cause any problems."

The other two looked at one another. Michonne spoke, "I don't think it would be a big deal on your part of it. Probably be more Karen that gets in trouble. If you're worried about someone you can sleep in the floor in here."

Gwen nodded, "And anyways you'll be switching to the offices with Beth soon anyways. I really wouldn't worry about it."

Sasha nodded and sighed, "I wonder who she has her claws in now."

Gwen said, "Oh God I hope it's not Conner or Bob. I'd hate to give the STD lecture."

Sasha quickly put in, "Well, it's not Bob." She paused. Realizing what she said she tried to cover it, "I mean, I don't think so."

Michonne and Gwen were both looking at her and it was obvious neither one bought it.

Sasha quickly said bye and exited as fast as she could. The other two ladies looked at each other with knowing smiles on their faces.

* * *

The next morning after hunting Michonne quickly went up to Gwen, who was eating lunch.

She leaned on the table, "You suck."

Gwen smiled, "Couldn't get it out of your mind could you?"

"No, I couldn't thank you very much."

Someone brought Michonne a plate and she sat down with her new friend.

* * *

A little while later Daryl came in and went up to Carol, "You able to go huntin tomorrow?"  
Carol was confused, "What happened with Michonne?"  
He scoffed, "Damn woman is weird. Kept gigglin the whole time."

Carol raised her eyebrow, "Michonne giggled?"

Daryl threw up his hands, "Constantly. First time thought I was hearin shit. So can you or not?"

Carol smiled apologetically, "I thought it would go ok with Michonne so I took tomorrow morning with Judith for Maggie."

Daryl groaned and wiped his face with his hands, "God damn Rick and his good example bullshit. Now who I gotta drag along with?"

Carol shrugged, "Rick said Gwen could hunt. She's been training that dog of hers. You could ask her."

Daryl scoffed, "My damn day just gets better and better."

Carol layed a sympathetic hand on his arm, "I'm sorry," She grinned, "I know what can make you feel better."

Daryl whipped him head around and leaned in, "Yeah? Now?"

Carol nodded. She crooked her finger at him for him to follow and made her way to their room. He looked around to make sure no one saw and followed quickly behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Much darker chapter dealing with a sensitive issue. Hoping to get chapters out faster, but I have been dealing with a family health problem. Enjoy**

A day later Daryl was cleaning the days kills and felt better than he thought he would. Gwen had turned out to actually know what she was doing when they were hunting. Even that monster dog of hers had been useful. He was a good retriever, but had also silently led them to the trail of some wild pigs. The prison would be having pork for a few days. Daryl had never hunted with dogs, he usually preferred hunting on his own without distraction, but if that thing was going to pull it's weight like that it might be ok.

As he was finishing up, his mind went to it's favorite topic, Carol. Now that they were together, thinking of her was no longer awkward. He still had his old fears of not measuring up or not being what she needed. Those would probably never go away. Knowing she had her own fears helped a little, although the thought of her thinking she was not good enough was ridiculous.

What his brother would have thought of the entire situation did occur to Daryl from time to time. Slowly but surely the pain he felt at the thought of his brother dulled. The anger at losing him to the Governor still flamed as bright as ever. Merle may have been an asshole, but for years he was all Daryl had.

Thoughts of what the future held were still something he tried to avoid. Losing Carol was unthinkable, but he did still figure she would come to her senses and leave him at some point. Everyone left, that's just the way it was.

He shook off that thought. He had decided already that he was going to enjoy what he had now, not worry about when it would end.

When he walked into the dining area lunch had been over for a while, but Carol was still there with a plate for him, as always.

She smiled and brought it to him as he sat at one of the tables, then went back to her cleaning up.

* * *

Dinner seemed to be the biggest meal at the prison. Breakfast and lunch could stretch out with people coming and going, but everyone seemed to eat dinner together. Rachel and Rowan, Woodbury women, had tried lately to help out more and had taken a shift helping with dinner. When Gwen passed by them to get her plate they were discussing a necklace Rowan was wearing.

"I know Karen loves it, but she really was insistent on me having it."

"That's so weird. You know that green sweater she loves, she gave me that today. I tried to say I couldn;t but she was adamant."

Gwen paused, having just caught the conversation in passing, "Ladies? What did Karen say when she gave them to you?"

Rachel shrugged, "Something about me being able to use it more than she can."

Rowan nodded, "That's what she said with me too. Why?"

Gwen didn't answer but put down her plate and went back to the cell block. She peeked into Sasha and Karen's cell. All Karen's belongings were placed neatly on the bed in piles, Gwen swore and quickly ran back to the dining area and went straight to Rick.

"We need to find Karen now."

Rick looked up, "Why?"

"I think she's suicidal."

Rick didn't question her but got up and gestured for Glenn to meet them outside. They were in the courtyard. Rick turned to Gwen and was about to ask her when they heard a single gunshot.

* * *

They'd found Karen in one of the destroyed watchtowers. She'd finished herself with a shot to the head. A search of her belongings met with a note.

_I'm sorry._

_I have come to realize that I will never see my son again. The things I did at Woodbury I did for him, but I now know that they will prevent me from going to heaven like he did. I tried to go on. I tried to act like nothing had changed, but I have gone to far to go back to who I was. I'm sorry._

_Karen_

Rick had insisted on taking over watch. He looked out at the darkness, not really seeing. He didn't hear Gwen approaching until she opened the watchtower door.

They nodded to each other.

"How are you doing Rick?"

"Fine."

Gwen sighed, "I'm gonna get right to it. You know what happened today wasn't your fault right?"

Rick grinned and shrugged, "I should have seen it."

She walked to the wall and leaned against it, "Everyone who is around a suicide thinks they should have seen it. Should have noticed the signs. The truth is that if she wanted to hide it she was going to. Even from her closest friends. We dismiss the warning signs because we don't want to believe them."  
"I was a cop. I should have seen..."  
"You are responsible for forty people Rick. How are you supposed to notice subtle changes in all of them?"

They stood in silence for a while.

"Did you know her son?"

Rick shook his head.

Gwen sighed, "I was talking to Daryl and he plans to bury her tomorrow next to the others.

Rick nodded.

Gwen got up to leave, "You know, being a leader doesn't mean you have to be alone. You have people here willing to die for you. I think they would be willing to listen if you just asked."

She didn't wait for a response.

* * *

The next morning and day was a somber affair as Karen was laid to rest. Hershel's words were soothing. Rick told everyone to talk to someone if they needed to, to not let things build up. Daryl walked next to Rick as they went back inside. They both looked at each other and nodded and shared a look.

Daryl made his way to his and Carol's room. Carol had not been at the service. She had claimed a headache beforehand. Daryl knew that wasn't true but she had forced him to go. He walked in expecting her to be crying, but she was sitting on the desk and gave him a small smile.

He returned it and walked up to her, "You ok?"

She nodded, "Just needed a little time."

Daryl nodded.

Carol sighed, "I wish she had someone like you."

He looked at her, confused.

Carol lightly laughed, "I could have been her Daryl."

He started to protest but she gently put her hand over his mouth, "I could have. When Sophia died I wanted to die to at times. But you were there."

Daryl scoffed, "Yeah callin ya names and screamin at ya."

She nodded, "There was that. What I remember was you giving me a reason to go on, to be there. Knowing that someone else felt like I did was enough to keep me going."

She put her arms around him and just held him. He returned it and they both stood in silence.


	20. Chapter 20

After supper that night Rick sat at the dinner table thinking. He had been sitting in silence for a while when Carl walked by.

"Hey Carl?"

His son paused and turned slightly, "Yeah?"

"You know I'm here if you need me right?"

Carl scoffed, "yeah." He turned to go.

Rick stood up and hurried to grab his son's shoulder and turn him so they were facing one another.

"I mean it Carl. Anything you need. I can't lose you."

Carl sighed, "I'm here Dad."

"I know, but...I need you son. I just wanted you to know."

Carol nodded slowly and Rick dropped his hand. Carl turned and slowly made his way to bed. When he was at the door he stopped. Rick thought he would turn around and say something, but after a moment he continued on. Rick hoped he had at least been heard, even if he wasn't listened to.

* * *

It was a week later and Rick was getting done with his meeting with everyone at the prison. He had announced gun training for anyone interested. Most of the adults had said they were. The last week had brought about a change in attitude at the prison. As tragic as Karen's death was, it had solidified the group, connected them. Gone were the petty arguments or comments, or any mention of Woodbury.

Rick walked outside to get started. Gwen, Carl and Maggie were going to help him. Daryl had not gone hunting this morning for the meeting, but he was leaving now and would help when he came back.

Rick walked into a conversation between Daryl and Gwen.

"Conner will do fine for today. He's a soldier, he can walk silently."

Daryl fumed, "How many different damn people do I have to take huntin?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Oh for God's sake Daryl take your Ritalin would ya."She yelled for Conner, who came running. "You're going with Daryl today."

Conner nodded, "Alright, I'll get my gear."

Daryl paced by the gate while he waited. "Too bad I can't take that damn dog with."

Gwen shrugged, "You can if you want to."

Daryl scoffed, "Stupid thing won't listen to me."

She sighed, "Just call him. You'll see."

Daryl looked skeptical, but called the dog, now named Duke, like Gwen did while they were hunting. The huge beast came galloping across the yard with his tongue hanging out of his face. He stopped at Daryl and looked to him for instruction.

Gwen smiled, "He's a hunting whore Daryl. He'll go with anyone."

Conner arrived, "Only if I'm told to."

Daryl grimaced, "Not you. Hurry up ain't got all day."

The two men and the eager dog made their way to the forest. Rick just shook his head and gathered his people for gun training. It didn't occur to him until later that Daryl hadn't reacted to Gwen's taunts, or been that upset about a change in his plans.

They had concluded gun training. Rick was talking with Gwen about how it had gone when Sam, one of the former Woodburians come up to them.

"Mr. Grimes, I would like to talk to you about something."

Rick nodded.

"I would like to be locked in my room at night."

Rick raised his eyebrows, "Can I ask why?"

Sam sighed, "I'm 70 years old sheriff. I have multiple problems and we all know it's just a matter of time. I don't want to hurt anyone when I finally go. I've already talked to Dan about his switching rooms." Dan was Sam's cell mate.

Rick sighed, "I'm not sure how comfortable I am with this Sam. If we should have to leave quickly..."

Gwen interjected, "How about instead of locking the gate we just tie it closed."

Both men looked at her confused.

"If we tie the bars in the middle together the door won't open. A walker wouldn't be able to open them, but a person would. That way he's not trapped, but everyone is safe."

Sam smiled, "Very nice young lady. I'd be good with that Mr. Grimes."

Rick nodded, relieved. "Good. I hope that will make you feel better Sam. And call me Rick."

Sam nodded and walked slowly away. Rick hated the thought of losing anyone else, but Sam was right.

His thoughts were interrupted by shouting coming from the front gate. Conner ran to the gates. He was covered in blood. Daryl was just behind him with a limp Duke in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Rick ran to the gate and took the dog from Daryl. He could tell both men were exhausted, but they both followed as Rick ran as fast as he could with the 80 pound animal as he shouted for someone to inform Hershel.

Rick ran to the newly opened infirmary where Hershel was waiting. Rick layed Duke down on the table and was finally able to see what had happened. Duke's side had a very large and deep gash. Rick was shoved out of the room by Maggie as Hershel and Bob got to work. He looked to the two hunters. Both were shaking they were breathing so hard. Both were covered in blood. Gwen was then shoved out of the room as well and she turned to the two men.

"What the hell did you do to my dog?!"

Rick held her back.

Daryl got as loud as he could without being able to breathe yet, "That damn dog saved my life!"

Through the exhaustion a story emerged.

Daryl and Conner had split by about 100 feet while hunting. Duke had taken off through the bushes as he was supposed to. Daryl was walking along when he noticed everything was dead silent. No noise of any kind. As he was thinking this a crash came from behind him. He swung his head to see a humongous boar charging him. It was only 10 feet away. There was no way he would be able to stop the beast in time. At that moment Duke appeared out of no where and rammed into the side of the charging animal and was able to at least throw it off it's charge. The hog swung around and was able to get Duke in the side before he was able to latch on. Duke grabbed the pigs snout and held on. Even thought he was vastly outweighed, Duke was able to throw the pig down. Daryl then raced as close as he could while the pig screamed and tried to throw Duke off. Conner arrived and he and Daryl shot the pig several times before it was still. That is when Duke collapsed.

Daryl and Conner took turns carrying Duke as they raced back to see if Hershel could save him.

They all stood in silence outside to infirmary door as the story concluded. Conner and Daryl had gotten their breath back.

Conner turned to Daryl, "Let's get Tyreese and see if there is anything left of Duke's kill."

Daryl was silent as he nodded. They walked off. Rick followed them. Gwen sat by the wall and waited.

In the end they ended up taking Tyreese and Glenn in the pickup. The four men rode away as the tale of their afternoon spread about the prison.

Rick went back to wait with Gwen. It took about an hour before Hershel come out.

"It was deep and ragged, but I was able to get it closed. No major organs were hit, but I worry about infection." He looked at Rick while keeping Gwen in the corner of his eye. "I have to ask even though I hate to. I need to know if we spare to antibiotics."

Rick looked at Hershel confused for a moment, but then he realized why Hershel was asking. A beloved animal he may be, but Duke was a dog, not a person. Rick looked at Gwen who would not meet his eye.

She spoke, "I'll understand Rick."

Rick hung his head. He took a deep breath, "I don't care what we have to do Hershel. Save that dog."

Hershel brought his shoulders back and smiled and nodded, proudly. He turned and went back into the surgery.

Rick turned to Gwen, "That animal saved Ivan and Daryl. It's the least we could do for him."

Gwen didn't look up, but he could tell she was relieved. Maggie came out of the infirmary.

Rick nodded to her, "Lets see if the boys are back."

Rick and Maggie went outside to wait. Gwen waited to see Duke.

They didn't wait long for the pickup to pull in. Daryl was driving with Glenn in between him and Conner. Glenn definitely was at least two shades lighter than he usually was. Tyreese was in the back pressed up against the back window.

They stopped the truck in the courtyard and everyone finally got a look. In the bed was a boar that was at least 400 pounds. He had several arrows still sticking out of him, as well as several bullet holes. Rick, Maggie, Beth and Carol joined the four men in surrounding the truck bed. Maggie hoisted herself up to get a closer look.

Rick looked the pig over, "He wasn't being eaten by walkers?"

Daryl shrugged, "Thought with all the noise they'dve been all over it. Wasn't a single one."

Maggie was looking closely at the dead beast, "Looks like he's at least half domestic. Can't get a wild pig this big. He's big for around here. Maybe released when this all started. I don't think he spent his whole life out here. Maybe though. Every once in a while we'd have problems back on the farm. They'd attack and eat the calves in spring."

If it was possible Glenn looked sicker, "Aren't pigs supposed to eat roots and stuff?"

Maggie looked up at her city boy fiance, "They'll eat anything they can. Speakin of which we should make sure he ain't eaten any walkers lately."

Glenn quickly walked away and puked near the side of the building. Maggie got off the truck to help him.

Carol was curious, "Do you think it was just him out there?"

Beth spoke up, "He probably was protecting his family. Big boars like this usually are not alone."

Carol shrugged, "If someone knows how to cure it we could have bacon again."

Beth shook her head, "This one isn't going to be very good eatin. Too old and big." Her eyes brightened, "But we could if Daryl gets a younger one."

Daryl scoffed, "Won't be no problem now I know where they were. Can track um from there."

"Daddy knows how to cure it I'm sure."

Rick scratched his head, "Let's decide what to do with this one first before we plan for another one."

Conner spoke for the first time, "Duke gets some of him."

Daryl nodded, "Damn right."

No one argued. Rick gave everyone a quick update on the dog's condition.

Maggie appeared back after helping her sick man inside, "He could be good for stew or anything that cooks for a long time."

Carol clapped her hands, "Sounds good." She froze, "How are you going to hang him to clean him?"

Everyone looked at Daryl, "I got no damn clue. Took all four of us with branches to get the damn thing in the truck and we barely made it. We ain't got a winch to get it nowhere. Gonna have to cut it here. Ain't gonna be pretty and it'll take forever, but I can do it."

Rick sighed, "What do you need?"

Daryl rubbed his bloody hands on his bloodier shirt, "I'll tell you when I know."

**BTW-sorry for the scare, but I know better than to kill off my own boy. :)**

**Duke is based off a real dog. **

**The story in this story actually happened, just not to my Duke. Georgia, along with most southern states, has a huge feral hog problem, and they are hunted with dogs today. I first got interested in this from American Hoggers on A&E. Found an internet pal who does this and we talk from time to time. I thought Daryl would make a great hog hunter. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**All translations are from a website. If they are wrong I'm sorry. I really have no idea how to speak Spanish.**

Daryl did indeed find a way to slaughter the incredibly large hog. The usable meat was tough, but they had eaten worse.

They were preparing to cook up the last of it a few days later for lunch when Gwen was pushed in the kitchen by Rosalita. Rosalita was speaking Spanish but it was obvious she was nagging Gwen about something.

Gwen sighed when Rosalita finally stopped. "Rosalita would like to start helping in the kitchen now since David is older than the other babies and she wants to help out more."

Carol looked around. On duty today were Maggie, Beth and Rowan. "We'd love that, but how are we going to understand her?"

Gwen sighed again, "Either myself or one of the three others that speak Spanish can help with translations until you work out some system. It won't take as long as you think. Just ask Eileen. She and Rosalita have worked out quite the communication system."

Carol shrugged, "OK, sounds great."

Integrating Rosalita into the kitchen was much easier than anticipated. She was familiar with cooking and didn't need much direction. Only a few times did Rosalita turn to Gwen for a translation.

Carol could tell she would be an asset. Rowan and Rachel were trying, but they really had no experience with cooking anything. Rosalita clearly had.

They were about halfway through when Daryl entered. He had been helping out with the half finished garden and had gone inside for a drink and a break from Glenn and Tyreese. They two men had found they had a few things in common and had been talking endlessly all day. Daryl could only take so much conversation, even if he wasn't involved.

Carol turned her head when he entered and gave him a small smile. It was the smile she reserved for him that he liked so much. Rosalita then turned and gave him a wide smile.

"El ángel con la ballesta! Cómo se siente hoy?"(How are you today?)

Daryl just grimaced and turned to Gwen, "Can you get her to quit callin me that?"

Gwen shrugged, "I can try but she's stubborn. "She turned to Rosalita, "Él me está preguntando si se puede dejar de llamar lo que le hace incómodo."

Rosalita rolled her eyes, "No es necesario que se sienta incómodo. Me gusta mejor que Daryl. Se adapta a él mejor."

Gwen sighed, "She says no. She likes it better than your name."

Daryl was irritated, "So I don't get no say?"

Gwen shook her head, "Nope," She turned to Rosalita, "Se está molesto con ella."

Rosalita went up to Daryl, "Oh ángel no es necesario estar enojado. Usted es un buen hombre." She smiled even bigger, "Debe ser maravilloso en la cama."(oh, Angel there is no need to be mad. You are a great man. You must be wonderful in bed)

Gwen looked shocked, "Rosalita!"

Rosalita gestured for her to translate.

"I will not repeat that!"

Daryl narrowed his eyes. Everyone else was now paying very close attention. Carol was smiling.

All eyes were on Gwen. "I will not repeat that. Besides you'd have to ask Carol."

All the ladies giggled a little. Carol spoke up, "Then it needs no translation. Si."

All the ladies erupted in laughter. Daryl's face went red and he scoffed, "Damn women and your cluckin. Goin back down to be with people who make some goddamn sense."

He stormed out of the kitchen.

Gwen turned to Carol with a false smile, "I can see why you are with him Carol. He is a delight."

Carol rolled her eyes, "He can be a little...fractious at times, but he's mine and I love him."

Maggie, Beth and Rowan all said ohhhhhh.

Gwen scoffed, "Someone has to."

Carol threw a wash cloth at her and Gwen smiled.

After lunch Gwen gratefully retreated from the kitchen to the watch tower. Women's talk really wasn't her thing. She had always been one of the guys.

She climbed the watchtower to ask Glenn about taking Rosalita for dinner. Glenn wasn't there, instead it was Rick.

Gwen leaned against the wall, "You know I'm telling Daryl on you for being up here for more than four hours."

Rick smiled, "I traded with Glenn from this morning. Judith was having a bad morning so I wanted to stay with her."

"Judith ok?"

"Yeah, just tired and crabby."

Gwen nodded. They sat in silence for a while until Rick couldn't take it anymore.

"Why won't you tell anyone your last name?"

She smiled, "Why does it bother you so much?"

Rick shrugged, "I was a cop. Just seems a strange thing to keep secret."

"I am not used to using it. So much was a secret in my old life that just letting it all out is weird to me."

"Fine, but why that?"

Gwen shook her head, "It really bugs the hell out of you doesn't it?"

Rick nodded vigorously, "Yes it does!"

"So you know everyone's last name?"

"Yes."

"What's Tyreese's?"

"Martinson."

"Conner?"

"Anders."

Gwen chuckled, "I don't know what to tell you." She sighed, "You really have to know?"

Rick sighed, "I think I do. Just the fact you won't tell me bothers me."

Gwen sighed, "Alright, Alright. My last name is Horvath ok."

Rick's face froze, "Horvath?"

"Yeah, It's Slovenian."

Rick didn't know what to say, "And you are down here because of your uncle, who was traveling when this all happened."

Gwen was confused, "Yes."

"What was his name?"

"My uncle?"  
"Yeah."

"Dale, Why?"

Rick couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening.

Gwen walked a little closer, "What's going on Rick?"

"Your uncle drove an RV and wore a fisherman's hat."

Gwen backed up and her eyes went wide. "How the hell..."

"Because he was with us. He was with us from the beginning."

Gwen smiled, "Then you know where he is." Reality set in and her face fell. "He was with you."

Rick ran his fingers through his hair, "We lost him on Hershel's farm."

Gwen looked into the distance. She didn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I would have told you..."

"How did he die?"

Rick pulled in a breath and held it. He then released it with a sigh, "He was attacked by a walker. Daryl had to put him down."

Gwen nodded once and turned to the door, "If you'll excuse me."

Rick wanted to stop her, but as she left the watchtower, he realized he didn't know how.


	23. Chapter 23

Rick agonized for about an hour about Gwen before yelling out to Tyreese to take over his shift at watch. He looked for Gwen but couldn't find her. He finally asked Conner for help.

It didn't take long before Conner tracked him down.

"I found her. She's on the roof."

Rick was stunned, "How did she get up there? We haven't found a way to the roof yet."

Conner sighed, "I actually don't know. I was up in the watchtower trying to get an idea as to where she had gone when I saw her. I went to the,...balcony or whatever you call it and talked to her."

Rick's shoulders slumped in relief, "Is she ok?"

"Well, she told me it was none of my fucking business how or why she was up there and she would come down when she was damn good and ready. So, yeah, she sounded normal."

Rick sighed, "I guess we are gonna have to just wait till she comes down."

Conner shrugged, "Unless you can figure out how the hell she got up there. Honestly Rick, leaving her there for now might be best anyway."

Rick nodded, "We better tell everyone."

Rick gathered Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Beth, Carl, Carol, Bob and Conner in the dining room. Daryl was on watch. Rick would talk to him later.

There was a moment of silence after Rick told everyone Gwen was Dale's niece.

Glenn seemed confused, "How can that be?"

Everyone looked to Conner. He sighed, "They had barely talked in years. When they first started with the refugee centers she called him and told him to avoid them. She told him to go out in the woods somewhere and wait. He asked her to come down and travel with him, but she told him that she was needed in Washington. That was the last she heard from him."

Carol shook her head, "Wait didn't Dale say he didn't have family left?"

Rick said, "They hadn't talked in years. He might have also thought she was dead by then. Washington did fall."

There was more silence.

Carl finally spoke up, "So she missed her chance?"

Rick looked at his son, "What?"  
"She missed her last chance to be with her only family."

The new silence was filled with pain. No one had considered that until the boy said it. Carol covered her mouth and tried not to cry. Beth and Maggie unconsciously shifted closer to Hershel.

Later that night Carol was bringing dinner to the watchtower. Her thoughts were on two different things. Firstly about Gwen's situation. She still hadn't come down from the roof and it was getting late.

The second was on trying to guess what Daryl's mood would be. He didn't respond well to teasing and this afternoon had been filled with it. He hadn't yelled at her in a long time. She hoped tonight wouldn't be like that. Ignoring his temper tantrums would be harder now that they were together. She wasn't going to allow the kind of behavior he had exhibited at the farm. She'd already had one man scream at her for 15 years, she wasn't going to go through anything like that again.

Not that Daryl was anything like Ed. Far from it. But just the thought of being meek and quiet while being shouted at now irked her. She'd come a long way since the woman who had allowed that had existed.

Carol opened the door, uncertain. Daryl was standing with his back to her.

She decided to get it over with, "Sorry bout this afternoon. Just having some fun is all."

Daryl grunted.

Carol sighed, "I have news. Gwen is Dale's niece."

Daryl swung around, "What?"

She nodded, "Our Dale. They hadn't talked in years, but she called him just before and told him to go to the woods. I guess he followed her advice."

Daryl was stunned. He stood in silence for a full minute. Then he said, "She know what happened to him?"

Carol nodded, "Rick told her."

"Shit."

Carol put him plate down and made her way to him. He pulled her into an embrace when she got closer. They just stood and were with each other for a long time.

Finally Carol sighed, "I wonder what it would have been like if she was with us."

Daryl craned his head to look at her, "What do ya mean?"

"Dale asked her to join him and she said no. I wonder what it would have been like with her here."

They stood in silence for a moment before Carol choked back a laugh.

Daryl looked at her again, "What now?"  
Carol put her hand over her mouth, "Nothing."

"No, what?"

Carol removed her hand and looked him right in the eye, "I'll tell you if you promise to take this as I say it and not as an insult."

Daryl stiffened, "Fine."

"I just was thinking what Merle would have thought of her."

Daryl looked off in the distance for a second before choking back a laugh of his own. Carol giggled.

Daryl tried not to laugh, "Actually he probably woulda liked her. Merle always liked the crazy bitches."

Carol smacked his chest playfully, "Daryl that's not nice."

He shrugged, "The woman calls herself nuts, it's not just my opinion."

Carol snuggled back into his chest, "Still, it's not nice."

Daryl scoffed and held her closer.

Carol would have waited till the end of his shift with him, but he made her go and try to get some sleep. She was cleaning up his plate in the kitchen when the door opened and in walked Gwen. She paused and looked at Carol. Carol was silent. Gwen put her head down and walked to her room without a word.

Daryl did some thinking of his own after Carol left. When Sasha came to relieve him he went straight to their room. Carol was asleep. He silently undressed and slipped in behind her. He pulled her close carefully, so as not to wake her up.

He snuck a peek at her face and watched her breathing to make sure she was still asleep.

He whispered, "I love you woman."

He then put his head down and closed his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Two months later, Rick walked out the door to the courtyard with his baby girl in his arms. The division of labor, not to mention Daryl's stubborn refusal to let him go against the rules, had left him a lot more time for his children. Almost all the residents of the prison did some form of chore depending on how physically capable they were. Even some of the older children did cleaning chores. The older residents would mend or make clothing, garden, help cook, or one of many chores that came up after living at a place for a while. Mrs. McLeod, or Evelyn, was instrumental in communicating with the older people and getting them up and around. She also was very helpful to Bob and Hershel when it came to knowing who needed help. Hershel had even been able to help with the garden because Bob was able to work with Evelyn, and sometimes Maggie.

Carol had taken charge of the kitchen and assigned tasks for that. Beth took over the baby sitting and assigned those willing to that chore. There had been no more incidents like the one with Ivan. Glenn took over supplies and when they needed to go on runs. Carol still insisted on going, and Daryl insisted on going whenever she did. Rick still assigned watches and supervised everyone else, but his job got easier all the time. As everyone got to know each other better, the stupid arguments either stopped or were resolved by third parties.

Duke had recovered well and in addition to hunting found another passion, children. He would lay there while they did whatever; at first under the watchful eye of Gwen. He spent his mornings in the field, and the rest of his day with the kids. Judith got a face wash from the big hound every now and then.

Daryl and Carol had become a regular couple. Public affection was never going to be Daryl's thing, but he no longer blushed scarlet whenever anyone brought it up.

The most surprising development for Rick was the strange friendship between Daryl and Gwen. They'd come back from hunting trading nasty insults good naturedly at one another. They seemed to communicate in a way Rick had never seen before. It definitely was not romantic or even really friendly, but they got along somewhat like siblings, but it was not anything like Daryl and Merle either. They were there own people, definitely. Carol and Gwen got along in an entirely different way. They were much more simple. They were did still have problems hanging around with the women at times. She was much more one of the guys.

Michonne was also opening up a joked with Carol and Gwen, and had formed a friendship with Carl. Rick had to admit he himself had enjoyed many conversations witth the still relatively quiet woman.

Conner had picked Maggie to train with the large sniper rifle. She had the upper body strength to handle it. He was also training Sasha, and surprisingly Carl, on a much smaller long range weapon. It took a lot to take the kickback and balance from the military grade sniper rifle that Gwen had.

For the most part gun training was over. Most knew the basics and could handle themselves when needed. Gwen had taken to training some who needed extra work. She had finished working with everyone but Tyreese.

Rick watched as her car returned form gun training with her last student in it. She pulled up to the courtyard and got out, slamming her door.

"I give up! No one can be that bad unless they are doing it on purpose!"

She then stormed into the prison.

Tyreese got out of the passenger side much slower with an embarrassed look on his face,

Rick was sympathetic, "Didn't go well?"

Tyreese sighed, "I don't get it. She's tried everything, I swear. I just continue to suck."

Rick tried not to laugh, "Maybe shooting just isn't your thing." he used his free hand to pat the large man on the shoulder, "You got hand to hand down, and really with an automatic weapon, you really don't need to aim that much."

Tyreese knew Rick was trying and he did appreciate it, "Thanks Rick. Maybe I should stick to other things."

Rick laughed, "You can still keep watch Tyreese. Good Lord it's not that big of a deal. No matter what Gwen says. Or Daryl."

Tyreese clapped Rick on the shoulder and walked inside. Rick rotated his shoulder a bit once he was gone. He had learned to brace himself, but it still hurt.

* * *

Carol slumped down on the mattress that served as their bed. For the past week not the tiredness and fatigue was really getting to her. She was hungry all the time, but also nauseous. She thought she had the flu, but it wasn't getting any worse. She sighed, she'd give it a few more days then go see Bob. They were going on a run tomorrow so she had to get some sleep. She usually hung out with Daryl in the guard tower after she brought dinner to him, but he had caught her yawning and sent her to bed with a kiss. She flopped down on the mattress and was instantly asleep.

* * *

Daryl quietly made his way into their room and undressed. He slipped in next to his sleeping woman. He slid his arms around her from behind. He softly put his face to her hair and took a deep breath. He was worried about her. She had been sick for a while now. She had tried to hide it from him, but he knew her too well. Even though he had not said it to her when she was awake, he loved her with everything he had.

He thought of the ring he had hidden in the desk drawer across the room. Daryl had picked it up two weeks ago and still had not figured out a way to give it to her, or worked up the courage to do so. He didn't think it mattered anymore whether they really were married or not, but he wanted something that marked her as his for the world to see.

He silently chuckled at what Merle would have said if he had known about that. He knew he never would have been able to do any of this if his brother were still here. He felt a pain in his chest at the thought he was glad Merle was gone, but Daryl had that thought a lot lately. Merle was always certain to make sure he was the only person in Daryl life that meant anything to him. Seeing his life at the prison, and the people who depended on him and respected him was something Merle couldn't handle. Daryl knew Merle had sacrificed himself so Daryl could have a better life, but he also knew what Merle had known. For Daryl to have that better life, Merle couldn't be a part of it. Merle had always wanted to think he and Daryl were a lot alike, and in some ways they were, but the reality was, Merle had been happy the way he was before the apocalypse. Daryl had not. Daryl had accepted that things were how they were and had convinced himself that was the way he wanted it, but now he could look back and see how unhappy he really was.

Life now was so different than what he thought it could be, and that had nothing to do with the walkers outside. He had a woman who loved him, and she loved him back. He had friends, responsibility and he was more than content with it all. This room may not be a ranch house with a white picket fence, but it was much closer to perfect than Daryl thought he ever would have.

This is why he was so scared at the thought she could be sick. If she wasn't there his whole world meant nothing. He sighed and closed his eyes. Enough thinking for tonight. He needed sleep.

**I have been asked about another story where Gwen meets Dale before the quarry and travels with them. I'm not so sure. I wanted to get a feel about if anyone would be interested. I can't see Gwen hooking up with anyone, so it wouldn't be like that. Any opinion would be appreciated.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm going to head off a few things before they happen. Before reviewing or pming me please read on the bottom.**

**angst ahead!**

Carol woke up the next morning with Daryl shaking her shoulder.

"Five more minutes."

Daryl scoffed, "If your comin on the run ya gotta get movin. Unless you don't wanna go."

"I'm going Daryl."

"Fine then get movin."

She flicked him off. He chuckled as he left the room. Carol smiled as she sat up in bed. The expression on her face quickly turned as she raced towards the pail they kept for water and threw up in it. She was reaching to wipe her face and accidentality bumped her breast. She winced at the pain it caused.

She froze. Carol put her hand on her breast and gently stroked it. The tenderness was something she had only experienced once before. Her thoughts were interrupted by another round of throwing up. After that was done she paused again.

'no, ' she thought, 'it can't be.'

She raced to get ready and ran to the infirmary. She ducked inside after seeing no one was inside.

Glenn, Daryl and Gwen were getting ready for the run in the dining room when Carol came in the room. She kept her head down and turned to put together emergency snacks for everyone in case they were to get stuck out there.

Duke was staring up at Gwen with eyes that kept getting bigger and bigger. Gwen sighed, "I know you're finally realizing we are not going hunting this morning. Look at it this way, you get to spend all day with the kids. If you are good tomorrow I'll find you a pig to wrestle with."

Daryl scoffed, "Makes too damn much noise."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna take him down to the kids. I'll meet you by the cars."

Daryl rolled his eyes and the other three made their way out. Carol went up to him on the bike.

"I think I'll ride with Gwen and Glenn so he doesn't drive her crazy."  
Daryl nodded once. He wasn't happy, but he saw the logic in it. He thought it strange she hadn't looked him in the eye, but he dismissed it.

Once they were in town they were deciding where to go first.

Glenn was dividing duties, "I think Daryl and Carol should go to the general store and Gwen and I will go to the pharmacy."

Carol didn't look up but spoke, "Actually I'll go with Gwen to the pharmacy. I have to get a few things."

Glenn looked at Daryl. He wasn't happy but he nodded to Glenn and everyone set off.

Carol slowed down and when the boys went into the grocery store she turned to Gwen, "Why don't you take the gas station. I can handle the pharmacy."

Gwen didn't look convinced, "We should stick together."

Carol raised her voice a bit and got irritated, "No matter what Daryl thinks I can handle myself alright!"

Gwen put up her hands in surrender and nodded. Carol stomped off towards the pharmacy and through the door.

Gwen went in the direction of the gas station, but doubled back around the stores to the back door of the pharmacy. She took out two emaciated walkers outside and silently opened the back door and observed Carol.

Carol came out of the bathroom and was crying. She went behind the counter and pulled out a book and started going through it. She got more upset and slumped behind the counter and tried to look through the book through her tears. It was then that Gwen decided to approach her.

She looked at the books cover. It was a listing of medications. A pill guide.

"What are you looking for Carol?"

Carol didn't startle or even look up, "Please just leave me be."

Gwen crouched down, "I can't do that. Something tells me you don't want Daryl here so you are going to have to talk to me."

Carol began Sobbing, "He told me I couldn't...that it was impossible. How could he be wrong?"

"Gonna have to slow down and back up honey, Who said that?"

Carol took a deep breath and tried to explain, "After Sophia was born I had trouble. The doctor said I would never have another child. That I couldn't get pregnant again."

"What happened? I mean there obviously wasn't a hysterectomy."

"No, " Carol sniffed, "I have one ovary and one tube left. He said the fallopian tube was so scarred there was no way I would ever get pregnant again."

Gwen sighed and shifted so she was sitting next to Carol, "Unfortunately what doctors really knew about reproduction could fit on a pamphlet. They liked to say things like never or impossible when what they meant was unlikely or almost impossible. But lets back up a minute. Are you sure? Have you talked to Bob or Hershel?"

"No, I took a test from the infirmary."  
"Those are notoriously inaccurate. Lets not freak out till..."

"I took three more when I got here."

"Oh," Gwen paused, "I guess you are pretty sure. But isn't this a good thing. You are as safe as you can be. You have Hershel and Bob. Bob may be an army medic but between the tow of them..."

"I can't lose Daryl."

Gwen was confused, "It's not his?"

Carol looked up at her scandalized, "Of course it is!"

"Then what's the problem."

Carol shook her head, "Daryl just got used to being with me. Now I throw another burden at him. How could I do this to him? He's so good to me and he's all I have." She began to sob again.

Gwen sighed, "I may not be a Daryl expert, but I know he'd never leave you Carol. He loves you. He'll love the baby too."

Carol shook her head again, "You don't understand."

"I'm willing to admit that."

"I can't tell him. I said I couldn't get pregnant. What if he can't handle it? What if he leaves? I can't do this. What if I lose another child?"

Gwen put her head back, "I am so not the person for this. What were you going to do here?"

Carol held up the book a little, "I was looking for the name of the..."She sobbed, "abortion pill. I was going to fix this, but I can't do it. I'm not strong enough."

Gwen put her arm around Carol, "This is what we are going to do. We are going to pack up what we need here and go back to the prison."

Carol began to argue.

Gwen interrupted her, "I will take back the pill with us. If you decide then we can talk about it with Bob."

Carol shook her head, "He'll want to tell Daryl."

"Bob will do as I take it all back and talk there. OK?"

Carol nodded. Gwen got up and helped Carol to stand. Gwen had no idea what to do.

They were late getting everything out of the pharmacy. When Glenn made to say something to Carol, Gwen headed him off and rushed everyone back to the prison. It wasn't a long drive, but it felt like forever. Glenn felt the tension in the car and sat quietly.

Glenn got out of the car at the prison and Gwen turned to Carol.

"Go to the infirmary I'll meet you there with Bob to talk."

Carol nodded and got out of the car. She made her way to the prison. Gwen watched her go and sighed.

Carol sat in the infirmary and waited. She hadn't even turned on the lantern. Gwen was trying to help but she didn't know her and Daryl like Carol did. She couldn't do this to Daryl. She started crying again at the thought of losing another baby, but it was the only thing to do.

She waited about 15 minutes when Bob came in and switched on the lantern. He was followed by Gwen. Gwen gave her an apologetic look and then Carol saw why. Rick came in after her.  
Carol put her hands over her face, "NO, no no. I can't do this."

Gwen stopped Carol from getting up, "I couldn't do this without him. I'm not good at this crap. Now do you want to tell them or should I?"

Carol sighed and looked at the two men. Bob had a blank expression. Rick had one that she knew he had perfected as a sheriff. Rick had the expression on his face she knew he used at every crime scene when faced with a victim. She knew that because she had seen it before on countless police officers faces. No judgment and reserved sympathy.

There was no getting away from it now though, "I'm pregnant."

Rick's eyes went wide and he switched to a big smile, "That's great Carol!" He stopped after seeing her expression. "What's wrong?"

Carol started to sob again and it only got worse when Rick came and embraced her. They all waited for her to calm down a bit before she continued.

It had taken nearly an hour of talking to get to this point. Rick walked towards the quiet hunter in the courtyard. Carol was scared. She had all she ever wanted and had no idea how to handle that. It made Rick sad to know that Carol had no idea how to be happy.

He got Daryl's attention and signaled for him to follow. Daryl followed Rick towards the infirmary. Rick stopped a ways away from the infirmary and turned to Daryl.  
"I need you to hold it together for her alright?"  
Daryl was confused, "What the hell's goin on? First Carol disappears then ya'll come and tell me to keep it together. Someone better tell me what's wrong pretty quick dammit!"

Rick sighed, "Daryl that's what I mean. Carol is scared and needs you calm right now. Even if it don't make sense right away."

Daryl took a deep breath in, "She ok? What's wrong with her?"

Rick led him to the infirmary and escorted him in. Gwen and Bob exited after he came in. Gwen had given a squeeze on the shoulder to Carol before she left. Carol was sitting on a chair looking defeated.

Rick was at the door. "If you need me I'll be down the hall." With that he shut the door behind him.

Daryl rushed to Carol and went to his knees in front of her,"What's wrong?"  
For the first time today Carol looked him in the eye, "I'm pregnant."

**Most of this chapter leaves a lot of dialogue to the imagination. Sorry if that bothers you.**

**Before anyone gets on me about Carol's choices, please remember what she lived with before this. Not only Ed but Sophia's death. She is terrified of losing Daryl because he is the only thing she's lost everything else in her life she loved(Sophia) and she still does not think she deserves Daryl.**

**As to the controversial abortion pill. First of all it is not used. Secondly Carol didn't want to but saw it as the only way out. Thirdly, This is a different pill than the morning after pill used in the show. It is another medication that exists. **

**Now if I have not answered your question and you don't have any flames to throw, please feel free to review or pm me. I hate to do this but with the recent run on nastiness toward Carylers in general I felt it necessary. **

**Long live Caryl!**

**Please continue to read and review. I love you all!**

**Xev(aka Jill) :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Daryl froze for a moment, unsure he had even heard her right. He had mentally prepared himself for 'I'm sick' or even 'I'm dying'. This was something he never envisioned.

"I thought the doctor told you..."

Carol nodded sadly, "He did. Apparently he was wrong."  
Daryl stood up quick and started to pace. He started to chew on his paced while she sat miserably in silence. He stopped suddenly.

"I'll be right back."

He raced down the hallway and gave Rick a smile that said I'll be back.

He ran into the infirmary a surprisingly short time later. He held out his hand to her and she held out hers. He deposited something in hers. She looked in disbelief at the beautiful ring he had given her. It was a simple silver band with three diamonds on it.

She looked up at him, "When did you get this?"

Daryl shrugged, "While ago. Didn't know how to give it to ya or ask ya. Figured maybe now ya gotta say yes."

Carol slowly smiled and sobbed again.

Daryl rubbed his face with his hands, "Ya don't gotta cry woman, damn."

Carol shot up from her chair and threw her arms around him. He was stunned at first, but returned her gesture.

"Oh God Daryl, of course it's yes, and not just because of the baby. I love you. I thought you'd be so angry over this..."  
He pulled back to look her in the eyes, "Why'd I be angry?"

Carol's eyes were downcast, "I would never trap you Daryl. I'd never want to make you do something you don't want to do."

Daryl brought her eyes to his with a gentle but firm hand, "Ain't nobody ever gonna do that woman. I'm with ya cause I want to be. You ever gonna see that?"  
She shrugged, "Probably not." she smiled.

He pulled her tighter against him, "Well knock off that crap. I don't know if'n I'm gonna be the best daddy, but I'll be there for you always."She felt his grip tighten even more, "I love ya you know."

She smiled and began to cry again, "I know."

He pulled back to look her in the face, "Now what I say wrong?"

She laughed, "Happy tears Daryl."

He rolled his eyes, "Jesus Christ."

She laughed again.

* * *

It took a little convincing for Rick to belive she was ok, but once she showed him the ring on her finger he smiled and embraced her. Daryl stood back a little fidgeting.

Rick had an idea, "Daryl take her to your room and you two take the day off."  
They both started to protest. Rick held up his hand.

"No argument. This way I can tell everyone. Daryl can avoid all the human contact he wants till he gets back from hunting tomorrow. You two need the time off together. You don't take anywhere near as much time as Glenn and Maggie. I'll have someone bring you two supper."

He waved them off towards their room. Daryl stopped and turned to him with narrowed eyes, 'This wouldn't be your way a gettin more watchtower time would it?"

Rick faked a glare back and tried not to smile, "No it wouldn't. I'll have someone else take it."  
"I'll know if you don't." Daryl pointed to his eyes to say he'd be watching as Carol drug him down the hall. Rick flicked him off quick before they rounded the corner. Rick laughed as he made his way to the dining room.

* * *

Rick was instantly glad he had done what he had when he announced to their core group that Carol was pregnant. Maggie and Beth swarmed him with questions. He had to quickly announce over the ruckus that no one was to disturb them. He looked around at everyone and laughed at the thought of Daryl in this position. Good Lord, there would be at least one person on the floor by now.

He locked eyes with Gwen and gestured to her to meet him to the side. Maggie and Beth were already ignoring him and talking to Sasha and a slightly confused looking Michonne about plans and their questions and the answers they thought they would get.

Gwen met him to the side of the crowd. "Everything go ok?"

"Better than expected." He lowered his voice, "Daryl had already gotten a ring from somewhere, but that stays between us for now."

Gwen nodded, "That'll do it. So he was ok with the kid?"

Rick shrugged, "More shocked than anything. I knew Daryl would be good in the end. Carol just had to get past that first reaction. Since he didn't freak out and take off hunting or something, it went good. By the way, could you take Daryl's watch shift. I'd take it but he'd be on my ass about it all day tomorrow."

Gwen looked at him quizzically, "I can, but what is up with that and you two? You seem to take considerable pleasure catching the other breaking rules so you can ride each other about it."

Rick laughed and shrugged, "I don't know how to explain it. Just screwin around I guess."

Gwen shook her head, "Men." She walked away.

Rick watched her walk away. Women would just never get it.

**Quick and short. I hope, hope, hope to get another out tonight. I have to ferry my mother around today so it depends how pissed I get. Happy Caryling!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here it is. BTW-I am writing another Gwen story, but I want to get a few chapters in before publishing. I apologize for being erratic about updates, but I find myself being a housewife for my sister now that my mother's health is bad. I didn't even get a fancy wedding and I'm already being taken for granted.:)**

**Enjoy!**

Daryl laid next to Carol and just watched her sleep. He felt kinda creepy doing it, but decided to hell with it, if he wanted to watch his woman sleep he would. He looked down her body till his eyes came to rest on her belly. His kid was there. HIS kid. He'd never even considered having kids. When Carol had said she couldn't have any more, he could admit now he'd been a little disappointed. Carol was a great mom and she deserved the chance with her own child again. He didn't know how he'd do, his dad had been a complete asshole. At least he knew what never to do. Carol would keep them both in line. He scoffed at that. If anyone had told him he'd be pussy whipped a year ago he'd probably have killed them. Now he took it as a badge of honor. It meant you had someone who loved you and cared whether you lived or died.

Carol stirred and met his eyes, "Everything ok?"

He nodded once.

She rolled over and draped herself across his chest. She put out her hand to look at her new ring, "It's beautiful Daryl. You did perfect."

He smirked at her, "My job to know what my woman wants."

She put her head on his shoulder, "And you are perfect at that too."

He scoffed, "Yeah."

She moved to straddle him, "Are you callin me a liar Dixon?"

Daryl put his hands on her hips, "Maybe I am. What'r you gonna do bout it?"

She laughed and leaned down to show him.

* * *

Rick was up early. He'd watched Daryl sneak out to go hunting. He'd chuckled at that. He also noticed Conner going with him and Duke.

The answer why came in the form of Glenn an hour later, "I asked Gwen to go with and get some stuff quick. The stores we were at last time should do it.."

Rick nodded, "Sounds good. Anyone else going?"

"No, not this time. Just a quick run."

* * *

Gwen was watching while Glenn rummaged through what was left of the grocery store. She had a bad feeling all morning and it wasn't getting better. Something was about to go very wrong.

She took one last look to make sure Glenn was ok before making her way outside in the back. Everything was quiet. She shook her head, maybe things were getting to her. She turned to go back inside when she heard a yell and a crash. She rushed inside to four guys around Glenn, two holding him while he was unconscious. She almost drew her gun when she felt something metal at the back of her head and a familiar click. God dammit. She'd forgotten to check behind the damn door.

"Not such a good idea honey."

The sickly sweet but smooth politician's voice was what she noticed first. Then it was the look on Glenn's face as he was being tied. She turned her head to look. One eye looked back at her from behind a very large handgun. The other was covered in a leather eye patch. She'd heard enough to know who he was.

"Maybe, but I'm great at bad ideas."

He swung his arm and knocked her out with the butt of his gun.

* * *

The night was drawing in and Daryl and Rick were together watching the gate.

Daryl scratched the dirt with his boot, "Something went wrong. Glenn knows better than this."

Rick nodded solemnly. Then he sighed, "We have to wait till morning. We don't have a choice."

"I know."

Unfortunately that didn't mean making everyone else belive was going to be that easy.

* * *

"I can't just sit here!" Maggie was hysterical.

Rick was trying to calm her down, "We have to. We won't be able to see anything in the dark. We'll go out at first light for them." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Glenn's tough and smart. He'll be stowed away somewhere for the night. If something went wrong I'm sure it's nothing. He can handle it." He looked at Conner for confirmation, "Gwen is a combat trained soldier. She will keep him safe."

Conner went to Maggie and got her to look him in the eye, "I've seen her do stuff you wouldn't believe. Woman got herself away from insurgents in Fallujah all by herself. She can take care of herself in Georgia."

Maggie was momentarally satisfied. Rick gathered everyone for tactics for the morning.

It was decided Rick, Daryl, Michonne and Tyreese would go. Maggie wanted to but Rick told her he needed her to stay behind and keep watch. He didn't tell her he really didn't need anyone more emotionally compromised than usual.

Daryl noticed Carol sneak out and go towards the rooms. When Rick was done he followed her.

He found her crying in their room.

Before he could speak she stopped him, "I know you have to go. I know that. I'm still scared I can't lose you."

He went to her side and embraced her, "Could be they just got separated from the car by walkers. They're probably sittin on a roof somewhere. Gwen'll be makin fun of Glenn when we get there."

Carol laughed and sobbed at the same time, "Please come back to me."

"Always woman, always."

* * *

About 20 miles away the hood was ripped off Gwen's head. She was in what looked like a bedroom that had had everything cleared out of it. Glenn was next to her, kneeling on the floor like her. In front of them stood the Governor.  
He looked at Glenn, "Well Glenn, it's nice to see ou again. You brought us a new friend."

Glenn just seethed at him in silence.

The Governor looked at Gwen, "What'd your name be darlin?"

"Fuck you."

He laughed, "That's original." He turned his attention back to Glenn. "I'm afraid you won't find me as hospitable as last time you were with us. " He laughed, "My accommodations have changed quite a bit. Of course you know already this won't go as easy for you as before."

Gwen looked over and noticed Glenn's hand was wrapped in bloody, filthy bandages.

Glenn spoke, "What the hell do you want now? You already know everything. What could you possibly want with us this time?"

The Governor slapped him and then crouched to be level with him, "I want Rick to suffer. He'll find your tortured bodies not far from his doorstep. When he does, he will know he should have just listened in the first place."

He gestured for his men to take Glenn. Gwen knew if she didn't act quickly she'd lose any chance he had of survival.

She laughed. That got their attention, "Really? That's what this is all about. Jesus the Woodbury people were right you are a few hands short of a full deck ain't ya?"

The Governor scowled at her, "What the hell are you going on about?"

She scoffed, "You couldn't put a plan together with a map. Kill two people out of forty and that is somehow going to hurt Rick. For Christ sake the short bus is waiting for you."

He came to stand in front of her, "You have a big mouth that's going to get you into trouble."

She pretended to shake, "Ooo, really scary. You wouldn't know what to do with me if you tried to think about it. Dickless wonder. Getting all worked up because his little hill was taken. What's your plans from here genius? Rule the universe or check into a psycho ward?."

He smiled and started to walk back to Glenn. It was pull out the big guns now or never, "Or maybe it was that daughter of yours that Michonne put down. You do know she was dead right?"

He froze.

"Never seen a man so attached to a corpse before. Maybe that wasn't all it was to you. You had her chained up real nice I hear. How exactly did you get past the cold to snuggle with your girlfriend? How about the smell? You know they say..."  
The Governor went into a rage and started pounding on her. He suddenly got up and brushed himself off. "We start with this one. Martinez, bring her."

Glenn's shouts melted away as they drug her through what was obviously a house. They threw her down the basement steps. The Governor and three other men accompanied her.

The Governor looked at one, a Hispanic man, "Martinez, make sure no one touches our other guest. He's mine."

Before he could leave Gwen looked up at him, "Martinez!"

He turned at the top of the stairs.

"Help us out of here and I will leave you the use of your legs."

He looked at her strangely and left to get back to Glenn.

The other two men forced her into a wooden chair and tied her hand restraints to the back of the chair.

She looked up at the one eyed man, "So, what're we gonna talk about Philip?"


	28. Chapter 28

**May not be easy to read for some. Torture implied.**

Martinez walked out of the basement shaking his head. That bitch was nuts. They'd been at her for 6 hours and she was still teasing Philip, being a smartass, and just generally making the oddest comments he'd ever heard someone make. Not one tear, she barely cried out. He'd never seen anything like that before.

He thought back to her comment earlier. At the time he'd taken it a bravado before the pain. He was starting to doubt that.

Things hadn't been going very well for him anyway. When he'd worked with Merle things were different. Sure Merle was a racist asshole, but even he had limits. These new guys the Governor had around didn't. Merle would never have allowed what had happened the past three months. Kids had always been off limits to Merle. Not killing them, you did what had to be done, but what had happened still stuck in Martinez's mind and was a prominent feature in his nightmares.

They'd needed supplies, he got that. The woman, well, he got that too. He never participated, but whatever. The little girl's screams would forever haunt him. He'd looked at the Governor when one of the men had dragged her to the bushes. He'd seen, he just didn't care. Martinez had gone to stop it and Philip had grabbed his arm and shook his head. No words had been spoken, but it was enough to know if he interfered he'd be dead.

That was all that was keeping him with Philip now. Any perks of being his right hand man were gone. Now was about survival. He thought back on his nightmare last night. Maybe survival wasn't everything.

He'd done what the Governor asked, he'd put the boy in the root cellar and locked the door. Only he had the key. That was another thing that these new guys were known for. Merle really wouldn't have allowed any of that faggot crap. Glenn was safe, or safe for now.

He shook his head and thought back to the woman in the basement. He looked out the window of the house they'd taken over. Night was only half over. Philip would break her, that was for sure, but it was taking a hell of a lot longer than it usually did. Every time Philip went close to leaving she would go right for his jugular and he'd fly into a rage, forgetting what he was going to do. Her people weren't coming. They had no idea where they were and no way to find them. What was she waiting for?

He chuckled a little. What was HE waiting for?

* * *

Ten hours into her torture Philip thought he finally had her. She was breathing heavy and had her head sunk into her chest. He squared his shoulders. She was quiet for the longest time in ten hours. He had to admire her, she was tough. In the end everyone cracked, and then they died. It was that simple. He exchanged looks with the two other men in the basement with him. Shumpert had always been with him, but the other guy was new. Philip didn't even remember his name. Wasn't that it mattered anyway.

He cleared his throat, "Are we done being brave now? Are we finished?"

She was silent for a moment. Then she started laughing. Out and out laughing.

"Oh my God, you really have no idea what you are doing do you?" She laughed harder.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded.

She raised her head and he could finally see her eyes. She was genuinely amused, "I have done this for a living for six years and have never seen such a sorry bunch of idiots in my life. You really think you know how to do this do you?"

Philip was confused and frustrated, "What do you mean for a living?"  
Gwen sighed, "I mean I've been on both sides of this multiple times. I dragged this out trying to give you a chance to improve, but you just never did." She sighed again, "Alright boys, let me give you a few pointers. Firstly, torture is much more phycological than anything else. A body can only emit so much pain before it becomes numb to it. The fear of pain however, that is endless. Beating someone for hours straight is so ridiculous."  
She squared her shoulders as much as she could, "Secondly, you have to know something about the person in the chair before you start. You know nothing about me. Who I am, where is come from, these are all important. If you would have known half that information we wouldn't have wasted the last ten hours. Lastly, and this is the most important." She focused on Philip. "Come closer."

He moved a step closer.

She smiled at him, "Gonna have to come a lot closer."

He finally leaned down so she was inches from him, "Before you die, you wanted to say something?"

The smile left her face, "Always search someone thoroughly before putting them in the chair. "

Before he could react he felt something puncture his back. Suddenly he flew back. He couldn't breath or barely move. When he'd gone back she'd grabbed his gun. Shumpert was dead, shot through the head. Then the new guy the same.

Amazingly, she got up from the chair and moved towards him. She limped on one knee, but was surprisingly steady.

He couldn't breathe, he was dying. She put the gun in the back of her waist and flipped him over. She removed whatever was in his back and he could breathe again. She flipped him back over.

"Don't die on me now peaches, we got a long drive ahead. I got one question. "She put the gun to his chest, "Where's Glenn?"

* * *

Rick, Daryl, Michonne and Tyreese returned form the town where Gwen and Glenn had been with dark expressions. Maggie stood tall and tried not to sob as she saw Glenn wasn't with them. Hershel went up to her and put his arm around her. Rick approached the with his head down. Carol watched as he took Maggie's hand and laid something in it. As she looked at it she screamed and collapsed. Beth ran up and helped Hershel get her inside.

Carol watched Daryl come up to her, "They're dead."

Daryl sighed, "Not yet. We found three of Glenn's fingers with his wedding ring on one of them. Rick was giving her back the ring. There was a message in blood. Said ''Two more down'."

Carol gasped, "The governor? He's back? But how?"

Daryl shrugged.

Carol looked around, "What do we do?"

* * *

Glenn lay in the root cellar trying to think. It wasn't easy. His hand was the only part of himself he could still feel. His arms were still tied behind him. It had been forever since Martinez threw him in here and he hadn't heard a word since then.

He was blinded by a bright light as the door was thrown open. They closed again, but Glenn was still blinded by the flashlight the person held as he ran down the stairs.

He heard Martinez's voice as he untied Glenn, "I don't know what the hell I'm doing. But I gotta get you out of here."  
It didn't matter that Glenn was untied, he still couldn't move. Martinez started to rub his arms and legs trying to get feeling back in. Glenn almost screamed as blood once again started rushing down his arms and legs. Martinez put a hand over his mouth.

"Don't be doing that now. I'm on my own here."  
Glenn's body took a long time to respond, but it finally did. Just as he stood up, being supported by Martinez, there were gunshots.

They both looked said, "I thought you were on your own?"

Martinez looked like he'd been struck, "It can't be."  
The cellar doors flew open and at the top stood a lone figure with a handgun. The person descended slowly with the gun trained on Martinez.

Gwen looked at him with a blank expression. She then put the gun at her side, "Let's go then."

She turned and made her way up. They followed.

* * *

Riding in the passenger seat of Gwen's car, Martinez gave her directions back to where they had found Gwen and Glenn. When they got there she leaned over and opened the passenger door.

"Get out."

He was confused, "I helped you."

"The deal was for your legs not room and board get out."

Usually he could have argued, but after what he had witnessed back at the house, he got out slammed the door and sped off.

* * *

Carl was stunned as a familiar car came racing up to the prison. He made sure he knew the driver through the scope of his gun before opening the gate. The car flew by him and Rick opened the courtyard gate to let them through.

Gwen got out of the car and ripped the back door open and helped Glenn out. Rick ran up to him and helped him stand until Bob came and started to take him inside.

Gwen stopped them with a shout, "He's gonna want to see this."

She popped the trunk and dragged a person with a hood over his head out of it. She dragged the by the arm till he was right in front of Rick. Then she ripped the hood off.

None other than the Governor himself was at the prison.

His hands were tied. He didn't say a word. He just glared with pure hatred in his eyes. Rick looked around at the gathering people.

Rick straightened his shoulders, "Welcome back Philip." Rick looked at Daryl who was now behind him, "You think we need a trial?"

Daryl shook his head, "What for? I say get on with the execution."

Gwen stepped up beside Philip, "I didn't say you could kill him."

They all looked at her, shocked. Rick said, in as calm a voice as he could muster, "And why not?"

She took her beretta form her holster and shot the Governor in the side of the head. Her face was still blank, "Cause that's my job."

She holstered her gun and started to walk towards the prison. She made it three feet from the door before she passed out.


	29. Chapter 29

**I think I figured out how to fix the problem I have been having. Thanks to everyone for your great advice. It really did help.**

Conner had carried his former boss to Bob and Hershel. They all ran to the infirmary. Hershel saw Glenn's hand, but asked Carol to see what she could do. They needed to save Gwen's life. Carol had taken care of Hershel's severed foot, and after such a long time there really wasn't much anyone could do for Glenn's fingers anyway. Other than clean them up and take care of any infection.

Rick asked Glenn what happened but he didn't have much to say. He'd either been in the cellar or pretty out of it for the entire time.

Bob and Hershel worked on Gwen for an hour. Surprisingly not much was that serious. The only thing they worried about was a very severe concussion. They laid her down in the infirmary and someone was with her at all times.

It was when she woke up a few hours later they ran into difficulty. She would not take no for an answer about moving to her room. When they did that she wanted to be alone. When Rick had tried to reason with her she had thrown him out with a tirade of swear words pushing him out the door.

She wouldn't say what had happened. Just that it didn't matter. She allowed Glenn in her room for a short time, but soon told him to leave too. Conner got a book thrown at him. Carol was politely but firmly told to leave. The only one allowed to stay was Michonne, but that was because it was her room too. Also, Michonne didn't ask questions.

It all came to a head the next day when Tyreese raised the alarm at the front gate. Rick, Daryl and Maggie came running.

Leaning on the front gate was an exhausted, sweaty Martinez covered in walker blood.

"You fine people gonna let me in or are you gonna let me die at your gate?"

Rick didn't put him gun away, even though it was obvious Martinez was unarmed, "Want to give me a compelling reason why I should?"

Martinez scoffed, "I woulda thought my helpin Red and the Asian kid woulda at least got me a damn meal."

Rick's expression didn't change, but his interest definitely peaked. "You helping us? When did that happen?"

Martinez looked genuinely offended, "You mean Red didn't even tell you? She take all the credit?"

"She ain't exactly talkin."

Martinez scowled, "Damn, she dead? Thought the way she kicked me outta the car she would be ok."

Rick shook his head, "No she ain't dead, just not talkin."

A walker flung itself against the fence right next to Martinez, "You think we could talk about this inside?"

Rick nodded and allowed him to enter just as Daryl put down the confused walker. Damn thing couldn't smell anything, but noise meant food.

Rick forced Martinez on his knees, "Now we talk."

* * *

Rick knocked on the door to Gwen's room but entered without waiting for an invitation.

She was still not interested in company, "I thought with how it ended last time you would have got the hint."

Rick simply said, "Martinez showed up."

Gwen, from her bed, sighed, "What do you want Rick?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about withstanding 10 hours of interrogation? How about how you killed an entire group of heavily armed men? Or, just maybe, why I had to hear about all this from Martinez and not you?"  
Gwen was silent for a moment, "You really want to know?"

"It would be nice."

She sighed again, 'I told you what I did..."

"You told me but you didn't explain..."

"You wanted an explanation, I'll give you one, but do not interrupt me!"

Rick motioned for her to go ahead.

"What I did at that camp is what I was trained to do. Position my body to take hits where they would do the least amount of damage. Be accurate and deadly. Channel pain until it can be released." She sighed, "But the real truth is Rick... I'm a killer. A cold blooded killer. What I did there was nothing. I've planted bombs. I've watched men slowly bleed to death. Hell, I've killed women and children. Do you still wonder why I didn't tell you?"

Rick didn't know what to say.

"Just because I did it for a job doesn't make it any less monstrous. I told you at the beginning I wouldn't kill for you. I might as well have not bothered because that's all I'm good at."

Rick stood in silence, "What now? What are we supposed to do now?"

She shrugged, "I guess that depends on you. My uncle was right about me. About everything. If you don't want me here I'll go. Just say the word."

Rick shook his head, "I don't know what to say. You saved Glenn. You got rid of a threat to us all. It wouldn't have stopped with you and Glenn. He would have killed us all eventually. But I am starting to think you want me to kick you out."

Gwen scoffed, "Why the hell would I want that?"

"Because it makes it easier for you to figure out who you are now. Whoever you were before all this doesn't matter anymore. Who you are now does. If I kick you out you can simply see yourself as a killer and not have to deal with anything else. Well, I'm not gonna make it that easy for you. You are welcome to stay."

With that he left and shut the door. After a few minutes there was a thump on the door as Gwen threw a shoe at the closed door.

* * *

Rick had gathered Hershel, Daryl, Glenn, Michonne and Conner in a room . He'd told them everything he had been told.

No one spoke for a long time.

Conner broke the silence, "I don't know what she did before all this, but two days ago she did what she had to do."

Hershel said, "I don't think anyone is debating that son. What the question is now is can we trust her knowing now what we do."

Silence again.

Glenn nodded, "Yeah, we can."

Everyone looked at him.

He shrugged,"She's Dale's niece. What are we supposed to do?"

Rick sighed, "Daryl, what do you think?"

He shrugged, "Really don't matter. We all done things we wish we didn't have to. That she don't talk about it makes me think she ain't proud of it. Besides, she ain't gonna hurt Carol so...whatever."

Rick would have smiled at the simplistic answer if it weren't so tense in the room. But really, that was the answer. She was an asset, a protector.

Hershel spoke up, "There may be a problem we are not looking at."

Everyone focused on the Vet.

"That concussion of hers is severe. Thanks to the supplies from Woodbury, I can treat it, but the damage may have already been done. We are going to have to watch her for symptoms like dizziness, fainting, headaches, memory loss, seizures. She may have problems forever now. I would hope she would come to me or Bob with anything, but she can be secretive. I'll need Conner's help in making sure we watch her."  
Conner nodded, "I'll do my best, but she's not all that open with me either."

Michonne spoke from where she was leaning on the wall. "I can watch her. She rooms with me and I really spend the most time with her. Daryl too."

Daryl nodded, "Sure."

Rick squared his shoulders, "Alright, anyone noticing anything go to Hershel. We might not wanna tell anyone else about either her past or the concussion. Makes things easier." With a smile he added, "Although I know Maggie and Carol will have to know with this group."

Daryl scoffed, "Carol don't need to know nothin."

Glenn rolled his eyes, "Daryl, you are just as answerable to your woman as any man."

Daryl looked at him like he had lost his mind, "My woman don't own me. I can do whatever the hell I want and she ain't got shit to say."

Glenn looked behind Daryl, "Oh hi Carol."

Daryl swung around quickly with a panicked look and looked back at Glenn when no one was there. Glenn had a smug smile on his face.

Daryl scoffed on his way out,"Whatever."

Rick laughed, "I wouldn't say anything else Glenn. You skirted the line there."

"I got my point across just fine."


	30. Chapter 30

**Kinda all over here-trying to wind it down to an end.**

**Not sure about either chapter so I published both**

Daryl stalked through the prison and came across the kitchen. The ladies were clearing up from lunch and Carol was doing dishes. He didn't meet her eyes as he tried to stomp through without anyone saying anything.

Her smile fell, "Daryl, Is everything ok?"

He froze.

"Where are you off to?"

He turned and exploded,"Goddamn now i gotta tell you where I go all the fuckin time! Not any of your damn business that's where I'm goin!"

All the other women froze and Carol looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Why don't you mind yourself for once instead of always worrying about what I'm doin. Maybe you could actually get somethin done right for once."

He turned to stomp out when a voice he had never heard before sprung from Carol.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way Daryl Dixon!"

He whipped around to say something else, but was silenced by the pure rage on the little woman's face.

"You have no damn right to say anything like that to me. I put up with one asshole talking to me like that for 15 years and I won't put up with another second of it do you understand!? Never again!"

The plate she had in her hand shattered as she slammed her hand on the counter with her last words. She looked down at it. She was shaking violently. Her eyes were wide. She'd never been so angry. She was flooded with shame, embarrassment and fear. She quickly dropped what was left of the plate and ran off as fast as she could.

Daryl's face was drained of color as he watched her leave. He was frozen in place. He didn't register Rowen running off or Maggie following Carol. He became aware of everything when Rick came running with Rowen behind him.  
"What the hell Daryl?"

The hunter was still stunned.

"What did you do?"

He slowly turned his head to look at Rick. Rick was shocked by what he saw there. Daryl looked like he was terrified. Daryl suddenly back ed up and ran out the door to the courtyard. Rick stood in shock for a moment before following him.

Daryl had run to the woods, to the only place of safety he had left. He hadn't heard Rick follow him, or the many times Rick had yelled his name. He didn't see Rick come up to him. Rick was smart enough not to touch him but to just let him pace.  
"What happened back there Daryl?"

"I dunno. I just..."

When he didn't continue Rick just waited. Daryl was in shock and just needed to be watched for now. It was a good hour before anything else was said. A few stray walkers approached, but were quickly killed by Rick.

Daryl stopped pacing and just stood looking out into nothing, "It was only a matter of time."

Rick slowly put himself in Daryl's line of sight, "What was Daryl?"

The hunter looked at him and to Rick astonishment, he had tears in his eyes, "Merle was right. Was only a matter of time till I started actin like him. It's in my blood I can't help it. Jesus what have I done?"

Daryl crouched down and held his head.

Rick crouched down with him, "You gotta talk to me Daryl. What happened?"

"I screamed at her. Probably gonna start hittin her. Gonna drive her away. Maybe kill her like my dad did. Then the kid. I can't let it happen."He looked up, "I gotta leave."

Rick put out his hands, "You aren't going anywhere. Carol needs you."

Daryl shook his head, "I can't I'll hurt her. I can't let myself do that."

Rick shook his head, "You'd never hurt Carol. You were just mad and said some stupid shit you didn't mean. It happens to everyone."

Daryl rose up and shook his head, "You don't understand."

Rick stood, "Was Sophia Ed?"

Daryl looked at him like he was insane, "What?"

"Was Sophia anything like Ed?"

Daryl started to turn and walk away, "That ain't the same."

Rick walked around to stand in front of him again. "Just because you are blood doesn't mean a damn thing. If you have to be like your daddy then so did she. Everyone has to be. Haven't you learned a damn thing. Blood means nothin Daryl. It's who really cares for you that matters."

Daryl continued to shake his head and it was obvious he wasn't listening.

"What about that baby then?"

"Better off without me."

"Are you really that stupid to believe that?"

Daryl finally looked at Rick.

"All this time you've been with us. All we've been through together and you don't think I know who you are? You saved people who were nothin to you. You have been beside us all the way. You love her Daryl. One stupid mistake that can be fixed and you just give up?"

"I can't fix this."

Rick stepped closer, "Yeah, you can. You get your ass back to that prison and you get on your goddamn knees and beg for forgiveness. Merle didn't know everything Daryl, but in the end he knew what kinds man you could be. That's why he sacrificed himself for you. So you could be the better man. You gonna just throw that away? Over a stupid argument?"

With one pause Daryl took off towards the prison with Rick following behind.

He found her in their room with Hershel. Carol was crying softly. Hershel had his arm around her. Neither was saying anything.

Hershel looked up at Daryl's entrance and got up. He hobbled to the door and pushed Daryl out in the hallway.

"No more of this son. No more you got me?"

Daryl nodded.

"You make this right or so help me boy..."

Hershel didn't finish but limped off down the hall. Daryl slowly opened the door and slid inside and shut the door behind him.

"Carol...I"

He didn't get to finish as Carol rushed him and threw her arms around him.

She was babbling as fast as she could, "I'm so sorry. Oh God please forgive me. I'll never do that again..."

Daryl interrupted her by putting a hand over her mouth. "You ain't got nothin to apologize for. I deserved every word and more. You should be kickin my ass right now woman."

Carol shook her head and pulled his hand away, "I've never talked to anyone like that before."  
"Well, maybe you shoulda. I'm the asshole here. I fucked up. I will never talk like that to you again."

She pulled out of his embrace and put her hands over her eyes, "I can't take anymore Daryl."

'Oh God she's ending it' was all he could think. He hit his knees and pulled her to him, his head resting on her stomach.

"I'll do anything Carol. Please forgive me."

Carol ran her hands through his hair and felt the wet from his tears on her belly. She softly cried. She wasn't sure who the tears were for.

She reached down and pulled up his chin, "I'm never going anywhere. Just don't leave me again."

She pulled him up and into her arms once again. They both stood there for a long time in silence.

It was long after that they lay on the bed in each others arms. They hadn't made love, they just lied there wrapped around each other. They spent some time talking, most time was spent just lying together. The hurt was still there, it would be for a while, but they understood each other. More than anyone else ever would.


	31. Chapter 31

It wasn't until a few days later that Gwen was declared healthy enough to leave her room. She was walking through the prison when she heard a voice she recognised. She had to find Rick quickly.

She found him in the courtyard with Tyreese, "Why is the Mexican still here?"  
Rick looked up, "We aren't sure what to do about him. We set him loose little bastards just as likely to find us again. Not like he has anywhere else to go."

"For Gods sake just kill him then."

Rick rolled his eyes, "That simple huh?"

Gwen wasn't amused.

"Look, he isn't your problem. We've talked about it and decided to vote about it today."

"Vote? He isn't some harmless little kid you can just let loose Rick."

"Did he or did he not try and help you and Glenn? He was one of the Governor's men, but so were all the people from Woodbury. If they feel ok with him here, it's not like the Governor will be telling him or any one else what to do anymore."

Gwen held the bridge of her nose with two fingers, "So that's it. He just gets to stay of enough people vote he can?"

Rick sighed, "It's the best solution to an impossible problem."

Gwen threw her hands up,"That's not the point Rick. The point..."

Rick looked expectantly at her until he noticed her face was blank.

"I forgot what I was going to say completely."

"Hershel said that might happen."

Gwen slowly blinked then held her eyes shut, "I think I need to sit down."

The silent Tyreese and Rick led her to the bleachers, even thought she shrugged off their hands.

She sat and just breathed slowly for a moment.

Tyreese looked at Rick, "Should I go get Bob or Hershel?"

Rick was about to speak when Gwen interrupted him, "No for God's sake. You've never forgotten anything?"

Rick waved Tyreese off and sat next to Gwen, "You have to stay calm at least for a while. I know you think you can take anything but you have to slow down." He indicated the brace on her knee and the bruises all over, "This wasn't nothing. Please, just...take it slow."

She took a long breath in, "I don't have much choice. With Hershel and Bob on my ass it's just easier to sit around for a while at least."

Rick chuckled, "Yeah," he got up. "By the way. Thank you."

Gwen looked up at him. "For what?"

Rick just smiled a little and walked away.

The vote hadn't gone Gwen's way. Martinez was allowed to stay on a trial basis. He'd be watched at all times.

Rick watched him in the cell block getting reacquainted with the former Woodbury residents. Some were hesitant at first, but Martinez always was charming. He soon won over the older crowd.

They'd found out that when he wasn't working for the Governor, Martinez was a big socializer. Back at Woodbury he'd been good to a lot of people.

Rick shook his head. He didn't trust him. They would be watching closely. One bad move and Martinez was as good as dead.

Rick found it interesting that the former henchman avoided Gwen like the plague. Anytime he was forced to be around her he watched her closely, like he was waiting for her to do something. To Gwen's credit, she had completely avoided the man.

Daryl made his way up to the watchtower. His watch was just starting. As a consequence of his hunting abilities, he slipped unnoticed into the watchtower. Conner was on watch but he wasn't watching the fences. He had his eyes on the yard and was definitely not looking away.

Daryl herd him utter under his breath, "Oh my lord."

Daryl smirked, so Conner had his eye on a woman. He should have recognized the look in the man's eye. He'd leered at Carol across the yard a number of times. He looked out to see what the man was looking at. All he saw was Carol talking to someone in the garden.

Son of a bitch!

"You best not be lookin at what's mine like that!"

Conner just about jumped out of his skin. After being relieved Daryl wasn't a walker he looked down again to see what the hell Daryl was talking about. He then saw Carol and his eyes went wide. He very quickly backed up with his hands out.

"Hey, man I wasn't looking at Carol. I'm not stupid."

Daryl looked again. All that was there was Carol. Oh and she was talking to Gwen he now saw.  
"Then what'r you lookin at?"

Conner rubbed his face,"I can't help it. I fought it all damn winter. When she disappeared I just couldn't fight anymore. Fuck have you looked at her?"

Daryl looked again, "You mean Gwen?"

Conner looked confused, "Yeah her!"

Daryl looked once more. She was alright he guessed. "If'n you don't mind she's batshit insane."

Conner looked exasperated, "You can't help it man. You don't even look at other women. It's all Carol for you."

Daryl scoffed,"Whatever."  
"I'll prove it. "He looked out the window and saw Tyreese and Rick talking. He yelled for them to join them in the watchtower and the men made their way over.

When they were there Conner asked, "What do you think of Gwen?"

Rick was confused,"What do you mean? I thought we had this discussion the other day."

Conner shook his head,"I mean physically."

Both men looked at each other.

Rick started, "I really don't think we should talk about..."  
Tyreese interrupted him,"Nice body. Little shorter than I usually like, but you gotta admire up top there."

Rick looked at him. Tyreese shrugged his shoulders.  
Rick sighed,"Not as I've been lookin, but she does have some...impressive assets."

Conner laughed, "Just say it Rick. We're all guys."

Rick sighed again, "She's got it real nice comin and goin that's all I'll say."

Conner looked at Daryl, "See."

Rick looked at Daryl, "You don't think she's attractive?"

Daryl scoffed, "Hell no. Woman's crazy as a shithouse rat. Besides she ain't my type."

Tyreese smiled, "And your type is standing right next to her out there."

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

Tyreese put up his hands in surrender, "Not one man. Not one."

Rick smiled a little, "Was that all we were up here for? A comment on some woman's body?"

Conner shrugged, "Just making a point to Daryl is all."

Rick rolled his eyes and started down the stairs. Tyreese followed him. Conner did too, after shooting Daryl a big smile.

"Yeah keep grinnin fuck nut."


	32. Chapter 32

It was Carol, Rosalita, Maggie, Rachel and Gwen in the kitchen cooking dinner. Well, not Gwen. She was around as a translator, even though they had pretty much worked out a system, but Gwen couldn't do much else right now anyways. She was sitting at the counter cleaning one of her guns.

They were all talking when Martinez strutted in. "Hello ladies."

He'd been making the rounds with every woman in the prison. Rowan and Rachel were uncomfortable with him. They had told Carol earlier that he knew them when they used to 'trade' sex for favors in Woodbury. Now that they had put that life behind them, it was awkward for them to be around a man they had both once slept with.

Rachel excused herself and went to the pantry.

Martinez slid up to Carol, "Hello sweetness. I don't believe we've been introduced. Caesar Martinez, new man in town." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. He then held it and didn't let go.

Carol smiled sweetly, "Carol Dixon, Daryl Dixon's wife."

Martinez dropped her hand like it was on fire, "And I am done messing with you."

He moved on to Rosalita. She blushed as he said something in Spanish.

Gwen snorted. He looked over, "You need something bonita?"

"Just think it's funny you think you're going to get into Rosalita's pants. Especially with that line."

He smiled and slid over to Gwen, "Maybe I'm looking for more white meat."

"Keep dreamin shitball."

There were stifled giggles from around the kitchen. Martinez even laughed a little. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat lovelies, but I have to be on my way." He backed out while turning to Gwen. "I know you hate to see me go, but I'd love to watch you come."

He slipped out of the room. All the ladies watched him go with their mouths wide open.

Gwen just shook her head, "That is perhaps the dirtiest exit I've ever heard around here."

Maggie scoffed, "You weren't here with Merle."

* * *

It was after lunch the next day. Rick, Glenn and Daryl were in the dining room talking about a new run.

Daryl looked up at Carol's entrance. She had baby sitting duty today and was escorting back in a few kids from outside. She blushed as she saw him watching her. He couldn't help it. Something about the fact she was carrying his kid was a major turn on. He had asked her last night when she'd start looking like she was pregnant. She'd said at least another 4 weeks. Daryl couldn't wait.

He was pulled out of his leering by one of the little kids pulling on his shirt. He looked down. He couldn't remember the kids name, but he was maybe five years old.

"Your name is Daryl."

Daryl looked around, "Yeah. I know."

"I thought maybe you had forgot since I heard you ask miss Carol to say your name over and over in the pantry last night when I came in to get some water."

Daryl couldn't breathe as he turned bright red.  
"I forget things sometimes too."

Carol, who was also crimson by this point, took the little boy by the shoulder and quickly escorted him out of the room.

Daryl slowly looked over at Glenn and Rick. Glenn had his head on the table and he was shaking. Rick simply had a little smile on his face.

Rick's smile then fell as he realized something, "Oh God the pantry? Good Lord we keep food in there!"

Before Daryl could put together a response, Glenn sobered and piped up, "Wait, we can't have sex in the pantry?"

Rick looked back and forth between the men. He then rolled his eyes and exited, "Just clean up after you're done, ok?"

Daryl got up quick and left before Glenn could remember what had happened.

* * *

Daryl was in bed waiting for Carol that night. It was his day off from watch duty that Rick had insisted upon. Carol came in with a wary look on her face.

"Sorry bout earlier."

Daryl shrugged, "Nothin for you to be sorry for. Kids say stuff. 'Sides if that's what I gotta go through for pantry sex then so be it."

Carol giggled and started to remove her clothes, "I'm not gonna complain."

As she pulled off her shirt Daryl grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her still flat belly.

She sighed, "I never imagined you would be so into this whole pregnancy. Or is it just my body you want?"

He looked up, "Can't I have both?"

She smiled and nodded. Then she remembered, "oh, I introduced myself to Martinez as your wife. I hope that's ok."

"That's what you are ain't ya?"

"I know, it's just we never discussed it."

He let her go and lay back on the bed with one hand beneath his head, "Did you wanna do like Maggie and Glenn did? You know the whole ceremony thing?"

She sighed and lay next to him, "To be honest Daryl, not really. I had that and it turned out so disastrously. I hated every minute of that day and my marriage was horrible. Besides, I already think of myself as your wife, so why go through that?"

He let out the breath he'd been holding, "Thank God. Thought you was gonna want me to stand there in fronta everyone in some damn suit."

She laughed, "That wouldn't be us anyway Daryl. All I know is I love you, and our baby will love you and call you daddy. That's all that matters to me."

He turned his head and studied her smiling face. If anyone had told him before he would ever feel like he did right now, he'd have called um a damn liar and probably put an arrow in his ass. He was gonna have a baby with the woman he loved, and he couldn't be happier with it.  
"Love you too woman."


	33. Epilogue

Seven months later the prison was buzzing. Rick hurried down the hall to Gwen's room. He knocked. The door was ripped open a bit and Gwen stood there in a robe.

Rick was confused, "What the hell are you doing like that in the middle of the day?"

In answer she opened the door a bit and showed Rick Conner in her bed covered only in a sheet. Conner waved.

"Oh, well, anyway. Carol's having the baby I need you both outside on walker patrol."  
Gwen nodded and slammed the door.

Rick shook his head as he walked away. This place was starting to be Noah's ark. It all started with Daryl and Carol. Then Sasha and Bob. Then came Tyreese and Rachel. Soon after was Martinez with Rowan. (He'd loved her even in Woodbury he said. Surprisingly he was completely faithful.) Even more surprisingly was the rumor that seemed to be true about Rosalita and Eileen. They'd developed into way more than roommates.

Beth had started walking around the yard with one of the new people they'd taken in, a young man named Ryan. Good kid. Recently he'd found out Hershel was seen in the company of Mrs. McLeod.

Rick sighed, not like he could judge. He'd started seeing Michonne not long ago. He guessed that in the middle of all this we all need someone.

He rushed past Glenn. In about 5 months they'd be doing this for him and Maggie.

Rick burst through the doors to the outside and took in the courtyard and the field. They'd taken down some inner fences and doubled the outside ones. The cattle they'd found needed more room to graze anyway.

The walkers had slowed down and become much thinner and weaker lately. Rick hoped that was a sign of things to come.

The prison had seen many more arrivals. It seemed with the governor no longer killing off people they were out there. The group had grown to 70 well trained people.

Daryl had become the man and second in command he should have been on the first place. He was still much more comfortable in the woods or with his wife, but there had been no more blow ups. He'd gone into the woods and come back covered in walker blood more than a few times, but that was it. People respected him and his need for privacy.

They were much more likely to go to Glenn or Hershel with their problems. Glenn, as the man in charge of runs, had become a central hub for information. Not that he minded. The man loved to gossip.

The most surprising development, in Rick's opinion, was Gwen. She's taken charge of gun and defence training anyone new to the group. Rick had let her take over as 'head of security.' She hated the title and gave him a dirty look whenever he introduced her as that. Basically she was making up watch schedules and making sure everyone knew what to do in the event a herd came by. They'd had one a few months ago that had gone perfectly thanks to her planning.

Rick's job had become much less stressful. The prison was a true democracy. Major decisions that could wait for a vote, did. The little things he decided. The entire group had voted him into the position he had always occupied. He got to spend time with his children. Judith was growing in leaps and bounds. Her and the other toddlers had made daycare a lot more stressful. Beth had expanded it to five caretakers at a time.

Carl was the one he was the most proud of. The concerns Rick had had about him were slowly leaving. The addition of several children his age helped immensely. He still wanted to grow up too fast, but that was normal. His son was normal. God, he couldn't believe how wonderful those words sounded.

The little prison they had fought so hard for had finally become what Rick had always wanted. It was a true home.

* * *

Daryl sat behind his wife as she pushed. She was gripping his thighs through his jeans like a vice, but Daryl didn't feel a thing. All he did was put his hands on hers and whispered encouraging words in her ear. Hershel and Bob said everything was going fast and very well, but Daryl hated every minute she was in pain.

She pushed again.

"I see the head. Come on Carol, just a bit more."

More pushing.

Then came a sound Daryl would never forget, his child crying for the first time. He looked up and Maggie had a bundle in her arms.  
"It's a boy."

Daryl couldn't speak. Maggie handed him his son. He looked down in the child's face and the boy went silent. He just stared up at his father.

Carol chuckled a bit, "Just like his daddy. Screams a bit then gives you the silent treatment."  
Daryl was about to hand him over to Carol when she doubled over in pain.

Hershel smiled and called out, "We're not done here!"

Maggie took back the boy as Daryl held Carol again while she pushed.

Soon another cry was heard. Hershel laughed, "Well, well, little lady, you are a surprise."

Bob was smiling too, "We never saw her in any of the ultrasounds and we never heard her either. Sneaky little thing."

Carol layed back against Daryl as Maggie handed her their babies. Daryl just held her and watched his children.

Carol was crying, but he suspected they were happy tears. He was getting better at telling the difference.  
They both looked at the children who looked back at them. Daryl closed his eyes and kissed Carol's shoulder.  
"Never thought I'd... Thank you Carol."

She put her head against his. "Neither did I. I love you Daryl Dixon."

"I love you too."

**Thank you for each and every review, view and reader. I love you all.**

**Please try my other fic Beginning at Warroad**

**Love**

**Xev**


End file.
